Black & White School Gangster
by ika.zordick
Summary: SM Junior High School, sekolah khusus namja yang super duper di kutuk oleh lee donghae. Tapi seorang senior bernama leeteuk tiba-tiba malah merekrutnya membentuk sebuah gangster di sekolah tersebut. "Kita akan mengubah sekolah!"
1. Chapter 1

**Black & White [School Gangster)**

**Pairing : **Lee Dong Hae & Member SJ beserta Staf-stat SMent (?)

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary : **SM Junior High School, sekolah khusus namja yang super duper di kutuk oleh lee donghae. Tapi seorang senior bernama leeteuk tiba-tiba malah merekrutnya membentuk sebuah gangster di sekolah tersebut. "Kita akan mengubah sekolah!"

**Genre : Romance, Friend**

**Aloha…. Saya muncul lagi dengan cerita chapteran baru! Bwahahahaha…. Soalnya cerita chapteran saya yang lain mau tamat semua! Jadi cari job baru(?) selamat menikmati ceritanya!**

**%ika. Zordick%**

Seorang namja mengenakan tuxedo putih berlari menyusuri taman belakang rumahnya. Ia menangis, entah itu tangis kebahagiaan atas pernikahan appanya atau malah sebaliknya. Hanya dialah dan Tuhan yang tahu. Seorang namja bertuxedo hitam mengejarnya, menahan langkah namja itu hingga berhenti. Ia menatap gusar mata sayu yang menahannya itu.

"Kumohon jangan hentikan pernikahan mereka!" ujar namja bertuxedo putih sambil terisak

Namja bertuxedo hitam memeluknya kencang. "Kalau itu maumu akan ku lakukan!"

Mereka berciuman, namja bertuxedo putih itu mendorong pelan pasangannya itu. "Jangan babo! Kalau ada yang mengetahuinya maka kita berdua akan mati!"

"Itu takkan terjadi, ini hanya rahasia kita, hanya kita yang tahu!"

Mereka bertatapan, tatapan yang sama dinginnya. "Ayo kita temui mereka. Ucapan selamat dari kita takkan membuat mereka curiga"

"Sarangheyo" namja bertuxedo hitam itu tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Donghae Pov.

Aku berjalan setengah berlari menuju sekolahku. Sekolah menjijikkan yang aku tak pernah menyangka aku akan menjadi salah seorang penghuninya. Sialan!

Namaku Lee Dong Hae, panggil Hae saja! Aku main cast dalam FF karangan author gaje itu kali ini. Dan entah kenapa pula lah aku tak pernah dapat peran yang keren seperti teman-temanku yang lainnya jika mereka menjadi main cast di FF lain. Aku tokoh yang di aniaya oleh tu author! Baiklah mau tahu kenapa aku teraniaya, saat pertama kalinya aku menjadi main cast dalam cerita FF si author ini.

Karena aku bersekolah dalam sekolah terkutuk bin ajaib ini. SM Junior high School. Sekolah menyebalkan yang tak pernah ku harapkan aku masuk ke dalamnya. Dan aku berada disini, sebagai main cast lagi. Apa aku tercipta untuk menghancurkan sekolah ini dengan bom waktu? Atau pembunuh bayaran yang membunuh kepala sekolahnya *TIDAK!* itulah kata si author. Aku tidak dapat tokoh yang seperti itu!

Ok! Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku mengutuk sekolah ini kan? Ini ada hubungannya dengan karakterku menjadi main cast disini. Akan ku jelaskan satu persatu. Jadi perhatikan baik-baik.

Pertama : Sekolah ini menerapkan system black list dan white list yang membagi siswa. Siswa yang berada dalam golongan white list, merupakan siswa yang mampu berprestasi hingga dunia serta orang tuanya termasuk orang berpengaruh dalam dunia, seperti anak bangsawan Inggris, pangeran negri seberang atau direktur perusahaan yang mengendalikan perekonomian dunia. Sedangkan black list, tahu sendirilah, siswa yang prestasinya nanggung, atau gak punya prestasi sama sekali dan berasal dari keluarga yang nanggung juga.

Kedua : Seragam sekolah ini juga ada dua, berwarna hitam untuk siswa Black list dan berwarna putih nan mewah untuk siswa white list. Itu kan membeda-bedakan golongan! Aku kan tidak suka!

Ketiga : Sekolah ini banyak terdiri dari siswa berandalan elit yang suka menganiaya mahluk lemah. Lihat tuh, masih pagi udah ada adegan palak-memalak.

Keempat : Sekolah ini di penuhi namja dari kalangan orang kaya, artis, model, bangsawan dunia hingga desa. Intinya semuanya pada sombong!

Kelima : No Yeoja!

Keenam : Sebuah gang berkuasa disini, yang terdiri dari anak terelit dan terkaya di sekolah ini. Mereka bahkan bisa menendang para guru sesuka hati mereka. Menjadikan jam pelajaran kosong semua. Aku bingung dari mana orang pintar yang memenangkan beberapa olimpiade dunia yang berasal dari sekolah ini, jika belajarnya aja jarang banget.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan karakterku sebagai main cast? Ini dia…

Pertama : Aku berada di golongan black list. Aku hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang gak tahu apa-apa yang tiba-tiba sudah terdaftar aja namanya di sekolah babo ini.

Kedua : Aku mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam yang membuatku di remehin abis sama siswa berseragam putih. Hiks… T.T

Ketiga : Aku gak punya gang, jadi gak ada yang bisa kupalakin dan ku ajak bertengkar. Gak mau ah, mati konyol di gebukin sama mereka.

Keempat : Aku hanyalah namja miskin, yatim piatu, gak terlalu pintar Cuma tampan. Aku hanya bisa merendah dan gak bisa sombong kalau berhadapan sama siswa lain.

Kelima : aku normal!

Keenam : meski aku gak suka belajar, aku perlu ilmu. Aku kan gak seperti anak lain di sekolah ini yang begitu keluar punya segudang warisan. Aku juga tak masuk dalam gang elit itu, tahu kenapa? Karena aku black list, mereka semua white list!

*author : Sudahlah! Mainkan aja sana tuh peran, udah di bayar mahal kok*

Hmf… berhubungan aku orang teramah dan terganteng sejagat, aku akan menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Buktinya selama beberapa bulan aku di sekolah ini aku hidup kok. Meski aku dapat banyak kesulitan. Seperti aku tak bisa melawan saat dipukuli ataupun aku harus selalu mengalah menghadapi apapun.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki sebuah ruangan music. Ruangan music di sekolah ini memang banyak, jadi jangan terlalu heran kalau aku bilang salah satu. Suara indah terdengar sangat merdu memenuhi satu ruangan itu di tambah dengan permainan indah piano di sudut ruangan.

Aku selalu kemari, kalian tahu kenapa? Hanya di tempat ini, para orang sombong itu takkan datang. Ini ruangan music yang dilarang keras membuat keributan. Ruangan music pribadi untuk seorang siswa berprestasi dalam bidang ini. Makanya banyak ruangan music karena hitung sendiri berapa siswa berbakat dalam music di sekolah ini.

"Kau datang hae?" permainan piano dan suara yang melantunkan nada itu berhenti terdengar. Namja imut dan mungil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik piano. Ia selalu menyambut kedatanganku dengan sangat riang. Dia satu-satunya temanku di sekolah ini.

Aku membalas senyumannya, dengan susah payah dia menggerakkan kursi rodanya. Menghampiriku. "Wookie-ah! Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri" aku mendorong kursi roda yang ia tempati hingga menghadap sebuah jendela besar di ruangan music ini.

Ku tatap sosok innocent di depanku ini. Kim Ryeowook, siswa yang berprestasi dalam kejuaraan music dunia ini sekarang dengan sukarela harus mengenakan seragam hitam. Alasannya jelas karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya hingga ia harus kehilangan kemampuan berjalannya. Dia tidak sesempurna dulu, bagi sekolah dia sudah tak pantas mengenakan seragam putih yang penuh kemewahan itu.

Wajahnya memerah, "Jangan menatapku begitu hae, akukan jadi malu!" katanya menutupi wajahnya yang sudah seperti tomat. Hihihi.. dia memang selalu begitu, pemalu dan sopan. Makanya aku berteman dengannya, meski pun dia dulu mengenakan seragam putih dia tetap ramah dan tidak sombong. Mungkin sekarang, hanya aku yang akan berteman dengannya karena pergantian seragam itu.

"Kau kan bisa menuntut agar mereka mengembalikan seragammu wookie" ujarku yang melihat beberapa memar di tubuhnya. Benar, dengan seragam ini dia jadi objek yang sangat cocok untuk dianiaya. Belum lagi dengan kondisinya yang maaf.. cacat dan wajahnya yang kelewat imut itu.

Wookie hanya tersenyum menatapku. "Hae, bukan hanya aku yang hebat dalam music di sekolah ini. Masih banyak siswa yang bahkan lebih dari aku. Untung saja pihak sekolah masih mengizinkan aku bermain music di ruangan pribadiku ini" benar juga sih, untung saja mereka tak menarik semua fasilitas untuk wookie.

"Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi! Ayo ku antar ke kelasmu!"

Dia mengangguk, aku lalu mendorong kursi roda itu ke arah tangga. Para black list di larang menggunakan ekskalator. Pelit amat sih! Aku menggendong wookie di pundakku, kemudian kulipat kursi rodanya dan ku tenteng menaiki tangga itu. Ini kebiasaanku semenjak wookie tak bisa menggunakan kakinya lagi. Awalnya wookie menolak karena takut merepotkanku. Tapi mau apa lagi, dia tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan orang lain. Dan hanya aku yang mau membantunya.

Saat sampai di lantai tiga, aku menurunkan wookie dan menaikkannya kembali di kursi roda. Ku dorong dia hingga kekelas yang bertulisan X-3D. wookie menundukkan wajahnya padaku. "Gommawo hae" katanya dengan senyumannya yang begitu tulus.

Seorang siswa dengan seragam hitam berjalan ke arah kami. Huwa… dia membawa pasukan yang banyak di belakangnya. Tapi ada yang berbeda, seragam hitam yang ia gunakan tak seperti seragam yang di kenakan banyak siswa lainnya. Akh.. dasar hae babo, yang namanya seragam hitam ya hitam. Dia pasti salah satu dari siswa yang berandalan.

Dia masuk kedalam kelas wookie, wookie sedikit menyingkir dan tak ingin menghalangi langkahnya. Ya.. dia siswa mengerikan, meski wajahnya lumayan tampan. "Apa dia pernah mengganggumu?" tanyaku saat pasukannya sebagian ikut masuk ke dalam kelas dan yang lainnya berpencar.

Wookie menggeleng pasti. "Dia itu hanya tahu bermain PSP kok, jadi tenang aja hae, dia takkan sempat menjahiliku"

Aku tersenyum lagi, wookie masuk ke dalam kelasnya kemudian aku melangkah ke lantai empat. Ku masuki kelas berlabel X-4F. kelas terakhir di lorong ini. Seorang namja berseragam putih dengan ukiran hijau berpas-pasan denganku. Rambutnya ia cat kuning. Aku bisa menebak dia salah satu dari gank terelit di sekolah ini. Benar… ukiran hijau itu, melambangkan dia istimewa.

Ukiran hijau? Berarti dia Lee Hyuk Jae, itulah yang ku dengar. Dia tak terlihat seperti pangeran Korea, dia lebih mirip seperti berandalan yang berpenampilan anggun. Bukankah aku lebih mirip pangeran di banding dia. Akh… author sialan, seandainya aku bisa mengambil peran dia! *jangan salahin author dong!*

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi di bagian belakang. Aku tak suka duduk di dekat jendela. Bukan tak suka karena semua kursi di dekat jendela sudah berpenghuni. Semua siswa di kelas ini semuanya berseragam hitam, jadi kami lumayan saling memahami tapi tak cukup kompak. Beberapa dari mereka mengikuti gank yang berbeda, makanya sedikit ada perang dingin dalam kelas.

Ku lirik kursi di sebelahku, ternyata temanku itu tak hadir lagi. Jangan Tanya aku bagaimana cirri-cirinya atau dia itu siapa. Kenyataannya aku juga tidak tahu, karena dia tidak pernah sekalipun hadir di kelas selama hampir satu semester ini. Kita lihat saja, apakah dia bisa melewati ujian semester dengan absen nya yang terus menerus itu.

"Mian apa kau yang bernama Lee Dong Hae?" seorang siswa berseragam hitam datang menghampiriku. Dia bukan dari kelas ini, dia terlihat seperti senior.

"Park Lee Teuk imnida" dia tersenyum dengan lesung pipitnya yang terlihat jelas. Ku akui dia jenis namja cantik. Dia pasti punya banyak penggemar di sekolah abnormal ini.

Aku menatapnya sinis. Apa dia ingin menganiayaku atau memintaku jadi namjachingu sementaranya? Aku sering mengalami ini, akhirnya aku di pukuli oleh namjachingu mereka yang sebenarnya. Huwa… aku stress! "Tidak!" jawabku ketus!

"Huwa… sunbae, kau sangat manis!" beberapa orang namja bertampang yadong menghampiri si leeteuk sunbae itu. Biarkan sajalah dulu, sampai dia menangis baru aku menolongnya. Mulai deh mereka menggrape-grape tubuh sunbae cantik itu.

Sunbae itu tersenyum sinis, diluar dugaan saudara-saudara, si namja cantik itu menubrukkan kepala salah satu teman sekelasku yang yadong itu ke meja. Hwa… mejanya patah! Kekuatannya seram. Ini maksudnya ya, jangan nilai orang dari sampulnya. Namja lainnya mundur beraturan. Dia melihatku lagi dan tersenyum mengerikan. "Kau Lee Dong Hae"

Hiii…. "Nee, donghae imnida!" mengerikan ah…

Dia memegang tanganku dengan mata berbinar. Dia pasti akan mengatakan, _donghae-ssi jadilah namja chinguku_ atau _donghae-ssi aku mencintaimu _atau_ aku tak terima penolakan, kau harus lakukan apa yang ku mau_. Hilang sudah masa depanku! Appa.. eomma dan semua yang ku kenal mian he! Aku akan kehilangan keperawananku (?) sebentar lagi.

"Bergabunglah dengan gank ku!" katanya yang sontak membuatku kaget setengah mampus. Dia minta aku jadi anggota gank nya? Aku akan bergabung dengan sebuah gank? Benarkah? Apa aku tidak mimpi?

"Mwo?" aku memastikan sekali lagi

"Bergabunglah dengan gank ku babo! Berapa kali aku harus mengulanginya" nadanya berubah sangar lagi.

Aku mengangguk kencang. Tampang polosku pasti keluar lagi sekarang. "Aku mau sunbae! Mau! Mau!" aku seolah merasa seperti anak kecil yang baru di beri permen.

Wajahnya berubah manis lagi, di elusnya kepalaku sayang. "Baiklah kau anggota pertamaku, Hae-ah!"

Eh… anggota pertama. Hiks.. tuhkan aku memang menderita sekali T.T waduh! Kurasa ini akan jadi lebih sulit lagi, anggota pertama lho! "Ehm… terus aku mau ke kelas Wookie dulu!"

"Lho.. kok Wookie?"

"Kita perlu markas kan? Dia pasti menerimanya! Bwahahahahaha" Hiii… dia kok nyeremin banget sih? Apa pilihanku ini benar ya?

Baru kali ini aku dengar markas di ruang music. Akh… biarlah, dia kan pimpinannya? "Kemudian… kita akan punya pasukan besar"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Maksudmu?"

"Nee… kita akan merekrut The Black Giant dan Sang Titisan Lucifer" dia tertawa kekeh lagi.

Black giant aku sih tahu, ketuanya si raksasa mengerikan yang punya 200 pasukan mungkin lebih. Semuanya berseragam hitam, maklum sih dia juga masuk dalam Black list. Tapi benar, dia mau? Dia kan gank yang nyeremin yang waktu itu ngehajar Kepsek dan kena skors. Bagaimana caranya merekrut dia di gank kecil yang hanya beranggotakan tiga orang?

"Anu… sang titisan Lucifer itu siapa?"

"Kau tak mengenalnya?" aku menggeleng. "Dia itu punya anggota 300 lebih lho, terdiri dari black list dan white list. Hebatnya lagi dia white list"

"Mana mau dia gabung dengan kita"

"Aku akan buat dia mau. Dia harus mau! Jadi bawahanku bersama si black giant itu!" dia tersenyum menyeramkan lagi, aku merinding.

TBC

Selesailah prolognya!

Ayo reviewnya, ayo tebak siapa black giant dan si titisan Lucifer itu


	2. the devil snow

**Black & White [School Gangster)**

**Pairing :**Lee Dong Hae & Member SJ beserta Staf-stat SMent (?)

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**SM Junior High School, sekolah khusus namja yang super duper di kutuk oleh lee donghae. Tapi seorang senior bernama leeteuk tiba-tiba malah merekrutnya membentuk sebuah gangster di sekolah tersebut. "Kita akan mengubah sekolah!"

**Genre : Romance, Friend**

**Aloha…. Saya muncul lagi dengan cerita chapteran baru! Bwahahahaha…. Soalnya cerita chapteran saya yang lain mau tamat semua! Jadi cari job baru(?) selamat menikmati ceritanya!**

**%ika. Zordick%**

Chap 2 : who's the Devil snow?

Ahhhh~~~~

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju salah satu ruang music yang di katakan oleh Park leeteuk berubah fungsi menjadi markas kami. Saat kubuka pintu ruang music itu aku mendapati suara piano yang mengalun lembut menandakan sahabatku yang super baik hati dan imut itu telah datang. Aku diam untuk menikmati lagu indah itu. Kulihat Leeteuk hyung sudah ada di sana, dia bersandar di sebuah tiang penyangga yang besar.

Dia memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati music yang sudah di hidangkan oleh wookie untuk kami semua, lebih tepatnya untukku dan park leeteuk. Saat suara alunan music itu berhenti, seseorang mengetuk ruang music ini. "Apa perlu kubukakan pintunya hyung?" tanyaku pada namja cantik yang kini menegakkan tubuhnya.

Dia menyeringgai, "Tidak perlu, kurasa mereka tahu bagaimana cara membuka pintu. Kau bawa wookie kemari" titahnya yang langsung ku kerjakan. Kenapa aku menjadi tambah kesal dengan peran ini? Huh… setidaknya aku tak jadi tukang buka pintu.

Saat aku hendak menyentuh pegangan pada kursi roda wookie. Wookie tersenyum lembut. "Aku bisa sendiri hyung" dia memutar roda kursi rodanya itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Benda yang menjadi pengganti kaki untuknya itu terlihat membuat tubuhnya menjadi semakin kelelahan.

Tak lama kemudian aku melihat sosok namja bertubuh besar dengan wajah lumayan tampan membuka pintu ruang music ini. Aku bisa melihat bawahannya yang siap menghajar kami dari luar sana. Mungkin seratus lebih namja disana, dengan badan besar dan kuat. "Santailah kangin-ssi!" tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, leeteuk hyung memamerkan senyuman malaikatnya. "Oh… salah.. atau lebih tepatnya black giant?"

Aku meningkatkan kewaspadaanku jika saja mereka menyerbu masuk. Aku lebih mencemaskan keberadaan wookie. Dia bisa jadi sasaran utama. Kangin tiba-tiba memetik jarinya, anak buahnya yang berada di luar langsung menutup pintu ruang music ini rapat. Sekarang hanya keheningan yang tersisa di antara kami. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Leeteuk-ssi?" namja itu menatap tajam leeteuk hyung. "Mian.. maksudku angel mask"

Seolah membalikkan semua perkataan dari leeteuk hyung, dia sangat percaya diri. Aku melihatnya lagi, topeng angel itu kembali terbuka, sebuah seringgai iblis terpasang di wajah cantiknya. Aku sedikit merinding, sementara wookie balik ke belakang pianonya. Kembali mengalunkan lagu indah dengan nada yang sedikit mengerikan. Membuat suasana menjadi lebih mengerikan. Kurasa dia tak membantu sama sekali.

"Aku ingin kau bergabung dengan kami"

"Jika aku tidak mau?" orang itu berhak menolak. Aku manggut-manggut, dia tak seperti itu dalam posisi teraniaya dalam menerima ajakan dari orang mengerikan itu. Hiii… aku masih syok mengingat sikapnya yang berubah 1800

Leeteuk hyung tersenyum perih. "Sayang sekali, jika kau tak menjadi salah satu orang yang akan mencetak sejarah sekolah sampah ini". Kangin tiba-tiba menendang perut leeteuk hyung kuat. Kulihat leeteuk hyung terjungkal dan terseret hingga menubruk tiang penyangga gedung ini.

"Jangan bergerak Fishy!" Mwo? Fishy? Nama dari mana itu? Sejak kapan aku punya nama julukan yang aneh begitu? Apa tak ada yang lebih tampan? Seperti Neptunus tampan? Atau blue sea? Atau…. *author: seafood* tidak… tidak.. kurasa fishy sudah cukup tampan.

Aku mematung di tempatku berdiri. Rasanya aku sangat gugup sekarang. Leeteuk hyung berdiri dengan susah payah, dia tersenyum lagi. "Perhatikan baik-baik!" teriaknya kemudian tiba-tiba merunduk dan menakal keras kaki kangin hingga kangin terhempas di lantai keramik keemasan ruangan music ini. Dengan cepat leeteuk hyung menghempaskan kakinya di perut kangin. Namja itu langsung kehilangan kesadarannya. "Jika terlalu kuat, kita perlu pake otak untuk menghadapinya, arraso?" senyuman malaikat lembut itu kembali lagi. Cepat dan mematikan serta tak gampang terduga.

Leeteuk hyung membuka pintu ruangan music itu. "Seluruh pasukan black giant beralih ke tanganku! Terimakasih!" katanya. Dia berbalik menatap kami berdua. "Ayo kita kembali ke kelas hae… wookie! Jam pelajaran pertama sudah mau dimulaikan?"

Aku mengangguk kemudian tanpa aba-aba dan izin dari wookie, aku langsung mendorongnya kursi roda itu kencang. "KYAAA…" teriak wookie yang merasa ini sangat mengerikan. Aku tertawa melihat reaksinya. Saat sampai di tangga menuju kelasnya, aku melakukan kebiasaanku untuk menggendongnya. Dia naik ke punggungku sementara leeteuk hyung melipat kursi roda wookie dan menganggkatnya menaiki tangga. Aku cukup terbantu dengan keberadaan hyung kami itu.

Hah… sebuah perasaan bosan merasuki ku hingga tulangku. Kepalaku dan mataku terasa berat. Bisa di tebak aku lebih memilih untuk tidur. Hahahaha…. Itu kebiasaanku sejak awal. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan seongsenim yang mengajarkan pelajaran memuakkan di depan kelas dengan seperuh niat. Lihat saja dengan seluruh siswa berseragam hitam ini, mereka semua tidur menikmati pelajaran mereka di dalam mimpi.

Seperti kata pepatah 'ikutilah kemana arah arus mengikutimu atau kau akan terluka'. Memang ada? Entahlah.. aku juga tak tahu, anggap saja pepatah itu dari seorang lee donghae yang tampan. Aku jadi teringat perkataan leeteuk hyung tentang nama 'Fishy' benar juga.. ternyata dia mengambil nama itu dari pepatah itu. Hmf,,, aku bersyukur untung saja aku tidak melawan arah arus atau namaku berubah menjadi 'salmon' (?).

BRAAKKK…. Seluruh kelas tersentak kaget dengan seorang namja berseragam putih. OMO? Apa dia mau cari masalah? Guru itu menatap siswa putih yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Dia masuk, wajahnya tertunduk dengan handsfree di telinganya yang langsung terhubung dengan ipod di saku seragam putih itu. Siswa white list memang selamanya siswa sombong.

Aku menatapnya keheranan, dia tak membawa tas atau buku satupun. Hanya sebuah skateboard yang di jinjingnya di lengan kirinya. Aku memperhatikan seragamnya, bukan putih polos melainkan ada ukiran hitam di permukaannya. Cukup membuktikan dia white list yang spesial seperti si pangeran korea aka lee hyuk jae yang beberapa hari lalu berpas-passan denganku. Dia berjalan menghampiriku. Tidak.. bukan menghampiriku, tapi kursi kosong di sampingku. Dia duduk disana seolah itu memang tempatnya.

Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang… penghuni kursi kosong itu adalah dia! Dia menghempaskan kepalanya ke atas meja dan dia… tidur. White list itu… beginikah mereka menjalani keseharian mereka? Sesukanya? Aku merasa sangat pantas jika aku membenci mereka selama ini. Huh… akan kukerjai dia nanti saat jam istirahat.

TING…TONG…TING…TONG…. Suara bel istirahat berbunyi. Suasana kelas ini menegang saat seongsenim keluar dari ruangan. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok asing yang sedang tertidur di mejanya yang letaknya di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Dia belum juga terbangun, hingga salah seorang dari kami menendang mejanya keras. Dia tersentak

Dia menggerjab, di singkirkannya sedikit poni yang menutupi wajahnya. Aku penasaran bagaimana tampang si tunggal whitelist ini. Dia harusnya menyesal karena memasuki kelas ini, dia tak pantas di sini. Dia harusnya berada pada tempatnya bersama white list lainnya. Namja yang paling berkuasa di kelas kami duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Aku sedikit berjinjit untuk melihatnya. OMO! WAAAA teriakku gaje saat melihat wajahnya yang sangat manis itu. Kurasakan benda di dadaku yang berdetak tak karuan seolah ingin meledak. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku. Apa aku sudah mulai menyukai namja? Andwae! Dia bukan namja dia yeoja yang menyamar menjadi namja seperti di film-film itu. Aku yakin! Lihat saja betapa cantik dan manisnya wajahnya itu.

"Mian he.. apa aku telah membuat kesalahan?" tanyanya polos memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Aku bisa melihat wajah pervert para teman-teman sekelasku yang menatapnya penuh nafsu. Aku harus segera menyelamatkan sebelum mereka melahap habis si whitelist manis ini.

"Aaaa…annni" namja terkuat di kelas kami berusaha buka suara. dia tersenyum, sungguh sangat manis. Kurasa aku akan mati! Lihat betapa kuat dan cepatnya jantungku berdetak.

"Bagus kalau begitu! Aku ingin keluar sebentar, bolehkah? Disini terasa sangat panas" katanya membuka kancing baju jas seragamnya, kemudian membuka kancing kemeja paling atas. Aku bisa melihat air liur semua orang di sini menetes. Omo! Dengan cepat ku tarik dia dan keluar dari kelas.

Dia meraih skateboardnya dan mengikuti langkahku yang masih menarik lengannya. Tanpa protes sedikitpun yang membuatku sedikit bingung. Kami berhenti tepat di bawah pohon besar di taman belakang sekolah. "Hei.. aku sudah lelah, berhentilah menarikku" katanya dengan nada datar.

Aku duduk di bawah pohon itu. Membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyapu wajahku yang berkeringat. Membuatnya dingin dan memberikan rasa tenang untukku. Dia duduk di sampingku, bersandar di pohon yang sama. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya menarik nafas kuat seolah dia tak pernah merasakan kebebasan.

"Kenapa kau menarikku?" dia memecah keheningan diantara kami.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Aku memang sangat kesal padanya. "Yak… seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku babo!" teriakku tak senang. "Kau tak lihat mereka begitu bernafsu denganmu"

Dia langsung terpekik, suara tawanya yang kurasa terasa menenangkan terdengar. Aku menatap wajahnya yang memancarkan rona kegembiraan. Begitu lucukah perkataanku barusan? Kurasa aku harus melamar menjadi pelawak. "Aku tahu"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih memasang wajah begitu?"

Dia masih saja tertawa, di tatapnya aku dengan wajah yang kelewat polos. "Karena aku menunggumu menyelamatkanku" Hening… aku mencoba mencerna kata-katanya yang terbilang cukup rumit. Saat aku menyadari artinya, PLOOP…. Wajahku memerah. Dia tertawa lagi. "Aku bercanda" jujur saja aku agak kecewa dengan kata terakhirnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang berani melukaiku, percayalah!" dia menengadah lagi menatap langit. Di pejamkannya matanya sejenak.

"Apa kau kira karena kau white list takkan ada yang berani?"aku tertawa meremehkan. Dia tersenyum.

"Anni…" jawabnya singkat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Kibum imnida, kau?" tentu saja aku sedikit gelagapan. Aku agak bingung karena tiba-tiba seperti ini. Aku menunduk, ku lap tanganku di seragamku, berharap tak mengotori tangannya yang putih bersih itu. Ku raih tangannya.

"Lee Donghae"

Aku berlari menelusuri koridor lantai 1, ahh.. aku terlalu asyik memandangi wajah kibum hingga aku lupa kalau leeteuk hyung menyuruhku ke ruang musik saat jam istirahat. Kau sungguh-sungguh akan membuat dirimu dalam masalah lee donghae. Babonikka! Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri, berharap aku mengingat dan takkan mengulanginya lagi.

Seorang namja asing berdiri berhadapan dengan leeteuk hyung di dalam ruangan ini. Wookie tak memainkan pianonya seperti biasa. Suasana terasa mencengkam, sementara anggota baru kami – kangin hyung – the black giant memilih bungkam di belakang leader kami. Dia siap menghajar siapapun dengan tenaganya yang besar itu.

Dengan gugup aku berlari ke samping kangin hyung. Bukankah Leeteuk hyung akan merekrut sang titisan lucifer dari white list? Kenapa sekarang di depanku berdiri namja kurus dan tinggi berseragam hitam? Apa leeteuk hyung sudah buta warna? Dan tunggu dulu? Dia kan? Kalau tidak salah… temannya wookie itu kan? Aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Pantas saja wookie diam di belakang pianonya.

"Aku tidak tertarik" jawabnya seiring terdengarnya suara bel istirahat berakhir. "Ayo ryeowook-ssi! Kuantar ke kelas" katanya dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

Berbeda dengan menghadapi kangin hyung, leeteuk hyung seolah tak berani menggunakan akalnya pada namja di hadapannya itu. Kenapa? Otakku menyimpulkan namja itu jauh lebih pintar dari leeteuk hyung. "Bagaimana caranya agar kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?" leeteuk hyung akhirnya membuka bibirnya kurasa bergetar sejak tadi. "Apa dengan bertarung?"

JLEEBB…. Aku terdiam, saat kudapati tubuh leeteuk hyung terapat di dinding dengan tangan namja tinggi itu mencekik lehernya. "Kau jelas tahu, kekuatanmu takkan mampu" dia menyeringgai, aku sekarang mengerti mengapa dia di juluki titisan lucifer. Mengerikan.. benar dia bagaikan seekor iblis yang sangat menakutkan. Sang angel tak berdaya di tangannya.

"Aku takkan menyerah, buat kesepakatan!" mwo? Leeteuk hyung ingin bersekutu dengan iblis? Tidak boleh! Itu dosa!

Titisan lucifer itu melepas tangannya berlahan. Dia tersenyum evil seolah itu memang ada dalam daftar keinganannya. "Kau tahu aku kan? Aku hanya akan bergabung jika sang devil snow ada di tanganmu. Asalkan dia yang meminta, maka aku akan bergabung denganmu"

Devil Snow? Siapa lagi dia? Hoby banget deh nih sekolah buat nama yang aneh-aneh untuk siswanya. Aku tak perlu berpikir terlalu keras, toh aku juga tak terlalu mengenalnya. Tidak! Aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Aku berjalan ke samping wookie, aku tahu rapat ini telah selesai secara tak langsung. Saat aku ingin mendorong tubuh mungil yang ada di atas kursi rodanya seperti biasanya. Si titisan Lucifer itu menepuk bahuku. Aku tak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya, ekspresinya terlalu datar untuk mengetahui apakah dia orang baik atau jahat.

"Biar aku saja!" katanya santai kemudian mengambil alih kursi roda wookie. "Tidak apa-apa kan ryeowook-ssi?"

Ryeowook menunduk, aku dapat melihat pipi chubby-nya itu bersemu merah. Omo? Apa dia menyukai namja mengerikan ini? "Lebih baik aku saja, aku sedikit tak tenang" seolah mulutku tak bisa mengerti suasana. Jujur saja, aku sudah menganggap wookie sebagai adikku, aku tak bisa membiarkan namja asing mengambil alih dirinya yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Itu namaku, kau bisa mencariku jika terjadi hal yang buruk pada ryeowook-ssi" dia menatap ke dalam mataku. Ada sebuah kekuatan dalam dirinya yang dapat kupercaya. Aku mengangguk kemudian dia segera berlalu bersama wookie. Ya.. dia satu-satunya namja yang pernah kulihat tak punya ketakutan dalam matanya.

"Hyung… gwechana?" ku dengar suara kangin hyung memapah leeteuk hyung. Aku segera membantu namja besar itu yang tampaknya bisa mengangkat tubuh leeteuk hyung tanpa bantuanku sama sekali. "Apa kita harus tetap membuatnya bergabung?"

"Nee… kita harus! Tanpa dia kita takkan bisa mengubah apapun. Dialah orang white list pertama yang melakukan perubahan"

"Berhentilah mengatakan dia whitelist hyung! Dia itu blacklist!" cerocosku tak mau kalah. Leeteuk hyung sungguh sudah buta warna rupanya. PLAAAKKK tepukan maut dari si angel mask itu mendarat mulus di kepalaku. Di tatapnya aku dengan angel eye eh… maksudnya angel yang sudah lepas topeng. Aku langsung menciut.

"Dia white list babo! Kau lihat seragamnya yang berbeda, seragam dengan ukiran putih seperti siswa whitelist luar biasa. Dia keluar dari gank terelit di sekolah ini dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya memberi harapan besar perubahan untuk kita. Cho kyuhyun, kita harus mendapatkannya!"

Deg…

Deg..

Deg…

Jantungku kembali berdetak tak karuan saat kibum tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tanganku di bawah pohon belakang taman sekolah. Ini sudah seminggu sejak kami berkenalan, dan tiga hari sejak dia tak bersekolah lagi. Aku bingung apa dia bolos? "Hae…" wajahku bersemu merah saat dia memintaku agar kami memanggil dengan nama kecil saja.

"Nee… wae?"

"Kita jalan-jalan setelah pulang sekolah, bagaimana?"

"hmmm…" aku berpikir sejenak, hari ini memang tak ada rapat atau apapun oleh leeteuk hyung. Tapi aku kan ada kerja sambilan. "Aku ada kerja sambilan, bummie" PLLOOOP wajahku memerah lagi saat menyebut nama indahnya.

Dia menunjukkan raut kekecewaan. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang lucu itu. "Jam berapa pulangnya? Kerja di mana? Apa mereka perlu pekerja tambahan atau…" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi terus menyerangku. Dia ini kenapa sih? Padahal dia bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara.

"Tenanglah! Aku kerja di restaurant teriyaki dekat taman kota, pulang jam 8 malam, dan mereka tak memerlukan pekerja tambahan atau apa?" jawabku seadanya.

"Aku temani ya! Jadwalku kosong beberapa hari ini, aku ingin menghabiskannya bersama Hae" kurasakan wajahku memanas lagi. Apa dia sedang mempermainkanku? Aku menatapnya keheranan, dia memasang kitty eyes yang mirip sekali dengan punya ryeowook. Aku mengangguk, ya.. aku kalah dengan efek godaannya itu.

Dia tertawa kecil kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku diam mematung, aku terlalu gugup saat ini untuk menanyakan sesuatu kenapa dia melakukannya. Aku memilih tidur ditengah kenyamanan itu, menenangkan hatiku yang harus terus mencari seorang yang bernama devil snow. Hei.. Thor! Banyak-banyakin adegan begini!

Bel pulang berbunyi, aku tersentak. Sementara kibum masih tidur di bahuku. "Bummie, bangunlah!" aku menggoncang pelan tubuhnya. Dia menggerjab lucu, membuatku ingin menciumnya. Yak.. lee donghae sejak kapan kau punya pemikiran yadong seperti ini? Dasar babo!

"Wah.. kita bolos jam pelajaran ya?" dia kembali menarik tanganku. Membawa ku ke ruang kelas kami. Aku segera memakai ranselku dan dia.. ya… dia tak pernah memakai ransel ke sekolah. Di jinjingnya skateboard putihnya dan mentenggerkan handsfreenya di lehernya.

Kami berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor lantai tiga ini. Langkahku terhenti saat ku lihat sosok yang sangat kukenali. Wookie dia menangis di depan tangga. Aku segera berlari menghampirinya sementara kibum yang berada di belakangku mengikuti langkahku. Aku berjongkok di hadapan wookie, ku hapus air matanya dengan jemariku. "Wae? Kenapa kau menangis, wookie?" tanyaku mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Wookie masih terisak, di peluknya tubuhku kencang. "Ku kira hae meninggalkanku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa turun". Dia menunjuk tangga yang mengarah kebawah. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menunggu kan? Kenapa menangis? Aku kan pasti datang"

"Tapi ku kira hae meninggalkanku"

Aku merunduk membelakanginya, dia meraih bahuku dan aku mulai menggendongnya, saat ranselku ku ubah posisinya menjadi di depan tubuhku. "Dasar babo! Mana mungkin, aku hanya terlambat sedikit. Ayo naik!" ujarku berusaha masih tetap lembut. Aku tahu dia menjadi anak yang sensitive sejak kehilangan kemampuan berjalannya. Isakkannya berlahan berhenti saat aku melipat kursi rodanya dan mulai menjinjing kursi roda itu.

Aku melirik kibum yang masih tetap mengekori langkahku hanya saja dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tak bisa ku artikan. Saat aku sampai di lantai dasar, aku menurunkan wookie di kursi rodanya. "Gommawo Hae!" dia tersenyum, bekas aliran air mata masih terlihat di pipi chubbynya. Di dorongnya kursi rodanya dan dapat kulihat sebuah sedan hitam yang mengantar jemput wookie sudah datang. Supirnya membungkuk hormat padaku, aku balik membungkuk. Kemudian mereka berlalu.

"Dia siapa?" Kibum memecah lamunanku.

Aku tersenyum, "Saengku" ucapku bangga. Kibum membuang wajahnya kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku. "Hei… kenapa meninggalkanku?"

"Kau bohong. Kenapa kau tak pulang bersamanya?"

"Dia orang yang kuanggap sebagai saengku bummie. Kenapa kau terlihat marah?"

Dia menghempas tanganku yang hendak meraih tangannya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan hingga dia terlihat begitu kesal? "Anni.. untuk apa aku harus marah?" katanya meraih saku celana seragam putihnya. Sebuah pisau serbaguna kecil tampak di tangannya.

"Yak.. kau mau apa?" tentu saja aku terkejut.

"Menghilangkan badmoodku" Jawabnya tenang, kemudian dia berjalan ke lapangan parkir siswa elit. OMO? Di tusuknya ban salah satu motor besar yang terparkir disana. Dengan santainya dia mengores cat mobil mewah yang ada di sebelah motor tersebut. Dia kemudian menyimpan kembali pisau sakunya. Dia sungguh dalam masalah besar sekarang ini. Dia kemudian tersenyum, senyuman yang nyaris membunuhku. Dia merangkul lenganku dengan mesra. "Ayo pergi!" meski sesaat aku merasakan dia sungguh mengerikan.

Pukul 19.00, kulihat kibum sudah terkantuk-kantuk. Dia duduk di belakang meja kasir bersama salah satu rekan kerjaku. Aku sedikit heran mengapa toko begitu ramai hari ini? Aku juga bingung mengapa semua pelanggan kami sibuk melihatnya dan terus berbisik-bisik tak jelas. Hal ini membuatku harus lembur beberapa jam ke depan. Kibum dengan senangnya melanjutkan tidurnya di sana.

Pukul 00.00, toko sungguhan kosong, tapi aku masih dapat melihat beberapa pelanggan yang berkumpul mengintip ke dalam. Aku menukar pakaianku. "Bummie…" bisikku menepuk pelan pipinya. Berlahan matanya terbuka, senyuman indah terkembang di bibir merahnya. Sekali lagi pemikiran jahat merasuki otakku. Dasar mesum kau Hae. Aku menggeleng keras untuk melepas pemikiran itu. Kibum hanya menatapku heran.

"Mianhe… aku tak menyangka toko akan seramai ini" aku mengungkapkan rasa menyesalku.

"Gwechana.. ayo kita pergi!" dia menarik tanganku keluar dari toko. Dasar dia ini.

Dengan senangnya ia menggandeng tanganku, melihat sekelilingnya dengan ekspresi senang yang luar biasa. Sebuah perasaan entah apa merasuk di hatiku. Benar… aku harus mengakui aku abnormal sekarang. Aku sudah jatuh cinta seutuhnya dengan seorang namja manis di sampingku ini. Aku menengadah, berharap dapat cakupan oksigen untuk menenangkan jantungku yang terus berdetak cepat tak karuan.

Eh… aku terpaku di tempatku. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku bingung. Kulihat layar besar iklan, wajah seseorang yang sangat kukenal sedang terpampang di sana. Ku lirik wajah kibum, kulirik lagi layar besar itu. Mirip? Ya… sangat mirip! Dengan mulut menganga aku menunjuk layar besar itu, kibum mendongakkan wajahnya. "Itu kau?" tanyaku gelagapan.

Dia mengangguk. "Nee… apa kau tak suka denganku yang menjadi model hae?" dia terlihat hendak menangis. Aku menjauhkan diriku, rasanya jarak besar memisahkan kami. Dia dan aku sungguh berbeda, kami berada di dunia yang sangat berbeda,

BRUUKKK… aku memaku di tempatku melihat kibum yang tiba-tiba roboh di hadapanku. OMO? Aku segera mengangkat tubuhnya. Panas… kenapa aku baru sadar bahwa dia sedang demam? "Bummie.. beritahu aku dimana rumahmu!" pekikku sambil berlari tak jelas kemana arah tujuannya. Dia menunjukkan arah dengan isyarat jarinya. Hingga akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah apartement mewah yang cukup membuatku tercengang.

"Lantai 17 Hae" bisiknya di telingaku. Aku segera menaiki lift yang menuju lantai 17. Saat kami sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang bermotif papan catur, kibum mendiktekan nomor kunci apartementnya padaku. Aku memasukkan nomor-nomor itu dan pintu itu kemudian terbuka. Aku segera masuk dan menidurkannya di sebuah sofa putih bersih.

Nafasnya terdengar memburu, aku segera mencari alat untuk mengkompres tubuh kibum. Aku tidak terlalu sulit menemukannya karena barang-barang itu di letakkan secara rapi di dapur. Kucari handuk kecil dan aku menemukannya di dalam kamar yang bernuansa serba putih. Kurasa itu kamar kibum. Ku kompres dahinya yang kurasa sangat panas.

Kulepas sepatu dan seragam luarannya. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Aku tak cukup berani untuk mengganti pakaiannya, meski kami memang sesama namja mengingat perasaanku yang tak biasa padanya. Aku mencari kotak obat di lemari dapur, dan aku sungguh menemukannya. Kucari nama obat yang bisa menurunkan panas. Kemudian kuminumkan padanya.

Pukul tiga… dia berlahan terlelap. Ahh… syukurlah! Mungkin aku bisa pulang sekarang. Namun tangannya mencengkram erat lenganku. Ku putuskan untuk menyandarkan kepalaku di sisi sofa, hingga aku terlelap.

Cahaya mentari mengenai sudut mataku, membuatku terjaga. Kulihat kibum yang asyik menatapi ku dengan posisi masih terbaring lemah. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Dia mengangguk lemah.

"Ayo.. ku bantu ke kamar!" aku menggendongnya lagi, tapi kali ini dengan cara bride style. Tubuh kibum memang lebih besar tapi kurasa dia ringan. Wajahnya memerah, aku bisa melihat itu. Bukankah dia terlihat sangat manis. Dia memutar knop pintunya dan kuturunkan dia di ranjang berspray putih itu. Ku buka lemari pakaiannya dan menemukan sepasang piyama disana. Kuletakkan diatas ranjangnya. "Tukar bajumu dulu!" saat aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku keluar. Dia menarik tanganku.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya. Sungguh dia terlihat sangat pucat. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di sini.

Aku tersenyum, ku tepuk pelan kepalanya. "Membuatkan sarapan untuk kita! Jangan manja begitu!" godaku. Sekali lagi pipinya merona kemudian aku keluar dari kamar indahnya. Kutenangkan detak jantungku yang semakin tak karuan.

"Ini enak!" ujarnya senang dan memakan dengan lahap bubur yang kusuapi padanya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. "Gommawo Hae"

"Bummie.. bisa aku pinjam ponselmu?"

Dia meraih sebuah ponsel di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Di serahkannya padaku. "Apa untuk menelpon orang tuamu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan, aku tak punya orang tua dan aku tinggal sendiri. Aku hanya ingin menelpon leeteuk hyung agar dia menggendong wookie ke kelasnya" ucapku jujur. Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia kembali terlihat kesal. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" dia membuang wajahnya. Membuatku agak terkikik dengan tingkah lucunya.

Ku tekan beberapa nomor yang sangat ku ingat, tentu saja aku mengingatnya karena leeteuk hyung menyuruhku menghapal dengan posisi kepala di bawah. Saat aku mendengar suara lembutnya dai seberang sana, "Hyung.. ini aku lee donghae. Aku tak bisa hadir di sekolah karena sedikit masalah, bisakah kau menggantikanku menjaga wookie"

"_Yakk.. lee donghae kau tahu betapa sibuknya kita untuk mencari si devil snow dan kau malah tak hadir disekolah. Kau mau mati?"_

"Mianhe hyung… ini sangat mendadak. Aku akan mencari si snow devil itu dari sini. Oke… jebal hyung" aku segera menutup telpon sebelum leeteuk hyung semakin mencak-mencak tak jelas dan merusak gendang telingaku.

"Ayo.. makan lagi. Aaaa" aku kembali menyuapi kibum.

"Aku tidak mau makan lagi!" dia menekuk lututnya dan memandang lurus ke depan.

Aku sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya yang suka berubah itu. "Wae?"

"Pergi saja sana sama wookiemu itu!" lho… kok jadi begini sih? Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Aku beranjak dari tepi ranjang kibum. Dia menoleh padaku, di tahannya langkahku. "Kau sungguh ingin pergi padanya?" dia terlihat kecewa.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa sih?" aku menatapnya tajam. Dia melepas cengkraman tangannya. Di remasnya tepi selimutnya. Dia menunduk.

"Aku hanya…. Cemburu" ujarnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar pada kata cemburunya. Aku terdiam. Mwo? Dia bilang apa barusan. "Aku juga bingung. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi saat hae memperlakukanku berbeda aku merasa hal yang berbeda pula. Jantungku seolah aku meledak setiap bersama hae tapi jujur ada rasa nyaman"

Aku berusaha mencerna kata-katanya. Kibum terdengar semakin gugup. "A..aku tahu mungkin aku abnormal, kau mungkin tak bisa menerimaku. Kumohon jadilah teman baikku meski perasaan bodoh ku ini terasa aneh bagimu. Aaa…aku…" air mata mulai mengalir membasahi selimut putihnya. Ku peluk tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Dia agak terkejut dengan tingkahku yang mungkin tak pernah disangka olehnya.

"Saranghae" ucapku membuatnya membalas pelukanku dengan erat.

"Nado hae" balasnya yang membuat hatiku terasa sangat senang. Untunglah dia merasakannya juga. Perasaan ini.

BRAAAKKKK…. Aku terkejut saat leeteuk hyung menghempas tasnya ke hadapanku. Aku tahu dia sangat murka sekarang. Kangin hyung memeluknya dari belakang berusaha menenangkannya. "Tenanglah hyung!" katanya.

"Sialan! Kau tak masuk beberapa hari ini kau kira kondisi gank kita aman-aman saja?" teriak leeteuk hyung, menendang tubuhku yang sudah tekapar di tanah dengan lebam di wajah. Ya… aku baru saja di pukuli oleh gank tetangga sebelah. Dengan polosnya karena aku tak tahu apa-apa kalau mereka sedang bertarung dengan gank kami aku santai saja berjalan.

"Yang penting aku sudah menghajar mereka hyung! Berhentilah marah-marah!"

"APA KAU BILANG? Aku tak mau tahu kau harus temukan si devil snow!" huwweee…. Wajah leeteuk hyung mengerikan! Dia melempar deathglare mengerikan padaku. "Jika tidak? Kau akan tamat di tanganku HAE!"

Aku langsung berlari ngacir kekelasku. Kutemukan sosok kibum yang dengan santainya mendengarkan music dari ipodnya di sudut kelas. Setidaknya wajahnya sungguh membuatku melupakan rasa sakit di tubuh lebamku ini. Sepertinya dia tak menyadari kehadiranku, kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Dia terkejut kemudian tersenyum melirikku yang bergelayut manja di bahunya.

"Chagi.. kenapa wajahmu?" di sentuhnya luka di sudut bibirku. Aku meringis karena memang terasa agak sakit.

"Gwechana…" aku duduk di kursiku tepat di sampingnya. Aku menghela nafas kuat. "Aku akan mati dibunuh leeteuk hyung jika aku tak menemukan seseorang untuknya"

"Lho… tak kusangka dia orang yang kejam. Padahal dia sangat baik saat meminjammu dariku tadi pagi"

Aku manggut-manggut. Kau belum melihat sosok aslinya bummie. Kau akan merinding saat melihat kebenarannya. "Bummie.. apa kau tahu devil snow?"

Kibum melirikku dingin. Sudah biasa kok. Dia kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tahu" jawabnya enteng.

"Jinjja? Beritahu aku dimana dia!" aku mulai merengek padanya.

Dia meletakkan jari telunjukknya di dagu. Membuat pose lucu yang sontak membuatku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Hmm… tapi ada syaratnya"

"Masa sama namjachingumu kau meminta syarat? Pelit amat!" aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Mencoba menyentuh hatinya agar menuruti keinginanku. Tapi sia-sia, dia kim kibum. Dia namja yang selalu memegang teguh kemauannya.

"Mau atau tidak sama sekali?" tanyanya dingin.

Aku mengangguk, ya.. mau bagaimana lagi.. hanya ini jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku tak bisa membiarkan FF ini berakhir sebagai ANGST dengan akhir aku mati dan kibum bersama dengan namja lain. ANDWAE….. tidak boleh.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ketelingaku. "Tinggal bersamaku ya!"

"MWO?" aku menggeleng. Tidak boleh! Tidak baik sebelum menikah harus tinggal bersama. Walaupun aku juga mau tapi kan setidaknya aku tak boleh menyentuh bummie sebelum waktu yang seharusnya. Kami masih terlalu muda untuk itu.

"Yaakk.. kau sedang berpikir mesum apa lee donghae?" jeritnya di telingaku yang membuatku sadar dari pemikiran yadongku. Omo! Dari mana dia tahu aku berpikiran seperti itu. "Hapus darah yang mengalir dari hidungmu itu! Menjijikkan!" katanya menyerahkan sapu tangannya. Kau benar-benar parah lee donghae.

"Aku hanya kesepian, aku ingin kau menjagaku. Kau tak usah bekerja lagi hingga larut malam untuk tempat tinggal dan makan. Aku tak tega melihatmu lelah hae"

Aku berpikir sejenak, aku lebih memikirkan kondisi kesehatan bummie yang menurun belakangan ini. Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku mau"

Dia memelukku erat, seluruh siswa di kelas ini menatapku dengan tatapan deathglare mereka. Maaf saja… aku tak takut karena dia sudah milikku seutuhnya. Hahahahahahahaha… setidaknya baru kali ini aku merasa aku beruntung menjadi tokoh utama di FF ini.

"Gommawo chagiya.. saranghae" katanya mencium pipiku.

Aku menggenggam tangan kibum memasuki markas gank pimpinan leeteuk hyung. Dia bilang, dia sendirilah yang akan mengatakan pada leeteuk hyung dimana keberadaan devil snow. Kuharap dia tak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh yang mempersulit keadaannya. Meskipun hal itu terjadi aku sungguh akan melindunginya dengan sepenuh tenagaku.

Saat pintu ruang music dibuka, suara piano wookie terdengar mengalun indah. Aku melihat sosok cho kyuhyun sudah berada di sana, berdiri sambil memainkan PSPnya. Bersandar di salah satu tiang penyangga. Sementara leeteuk hyung duduk di singgasananya, sebuah kursi yang di pesan wookie untuk di masukkan keruangannya. Wookie tersenyum menyapa kibum, wajah kibum menegang saat melihat sosok kyuhyun. Apa dia takut?

"Dimana devil snow?" leeteuk hyung bertanya antusias tanpa basa basi. Kangin hyung berdiri disamping singgasana itu. Kyuhyun terlihat memasukkan PSPnya ke kantong celana seragamnya. Wajahnya mengembangkan senyuman mengerikan saat melihat kibum. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku.

"Dia sudah ada disini" kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan leeteuk hyung. Membuatku melirik ke sekelilingku. Siapa yang ia maksud? Apakah? Kim kibum?

"Ada apa mencariku?" ternyata benar itu kibum. Kibum mengenggam tanganku, matanya menatap tajam pada leeteuk kemudian beralih pada kyuhyun. Mengerikan sekaligus dingin, aku tak pernah bisa percaya inilah namjachinguku sebenarnya. Tapi dia masih terlihat manis. Aku telah dibutakan oleh cinta.

kibum melepaskan tanganku dengan berlahan saat kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Di sentuhnya pipi putih kibum dengan punggung tangannya. Kenapa aku jadi sangat takut? Seolah tatapan namja tampan itu hendak merebut kibum dariku. Saat aku hendak menarik tubuh kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari kibumku. Skateboard putih yang dengan setia ia jinjing terjatuh bebas di lantai, membuat wookie menghentikan permainan pianonya karena suara keras itu.

Aku tak menyangka kibum menangkap tangan kyuhyun yang membelai halus pipinya. Di putarnya tangan itu dan di tendangnya kaki kyuhyun hingga namja itu terjatuh dengan posisi menelungkup di lantai. Kibum menaiki tubuhnya sambil menahan tangan namja itu di belakang. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu!" katanya dingin yang membuatku sungguh tak percaya itu dia. Sebuah seringgai terkembang dibibir merahnya.

Leeteuk terkejut melihat adegan gila itu. Kibum mengeluarkan pisau serbagunanya. "Akan kubuat tanganmu itu tak bisa menyentuhku lagi" secepat kilat kutarik tubuh namja chinguku itu dan memeluknya erat. Pisau yang ia pegang jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Kangin menarik tubuh kyuhyun dan melindungi namja itu.

"Mian he.. bummie! Mian he…"

Kibum mendorong tubuhku pelan. Dia menatap sosok yang sama sekali tak terluka di hadapannya. "Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Bergabunglah dengan mereka!"

"Nee… arraso"

Kibum melangkah keluar dari ruangan music. "Bergabunglah bersama kami!" leeteuk hyung mengulurkan tangannya pada kibum. Senyuman malaikatnya itu kembali terkembang di bibirnya.

"Dia bukan tipe petarung, leeteuk" sambut kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. panggil hyung! Jaga sopan santunmu!" kibum menatap dingin kyuhyun. Orang itu hanya mengangguk patuh. Sebegitu mengerikankah seorang kim kibum hingga membuat iblis yang mengerikan ini tunduk di hadapannya. "Dia hanya bisa melindungi dirinya saja"

"Aku sudah dengar, kemampuanmu mengamati sangat hebat. Aku membutuhkan itu"

Kibum melirikku, terlihat dia menginginkan kata ya dari ku. Aku mengangguk. "Ya… tak masalah chagi"

Kibum tersenyum. Terlihat rona senang di pipinya. dia berlari menghampiri wookie. "Kumohon! Ajari aku!" rengeknya pada wookie. Ternyata itu tujuannya. Hahahahaha… dengan begitu anggota kami bertambah.

TBC

Ayo… ayo…. Siapa yang minta lanjutannya? Sudah di lanjutin neh… oke… ampe jumpa di chap selanjutnya… bye..bye… #cium kibum


	3. White to be black

**Black & White [School Gangster]**

**Pairing :**Lee Dong Hae & Member SJ beserta Staf-stat SMent (?)

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**SM Junior High School, sekolah khusus namja yang super duper di kutuk oleh lee donghae. Tapi seorang senior bernama leeteuk tiba-tiba malah merekrutnya membentuk sebuah gangster di sekolah tersebut. "Kita akan mengubah sekolah!"

**Genre : Romance, Friend**

Kutatap sosoknya yang kini berpose di depan kamera. Latar putih terlihat memang sangat cocok dengannya. Ia mengenakan sweeter hitam sesiku dan celana loreng panjang. Rambut hitam yang tak terlalu panjang memperkuat imagenya sebagai namja tangguh. Make-up yang tertata di wajahnya terlihat sangat pantas ia kenakan.

Aku menelan salivaku gugup saat melihat dia mulai memeluk tubuh seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian yang kurasa kurang bahan. Matanya tajam menatap lurus ke depan sementara yeoja itu menempelkan bibirnya di pipi putihnya. Di pose selanjutnya ia mencium lekuk leher yeoja itu. Namja nakal.. itu yang terlintas di benak orang saat melihatnya. Satu lagi.. dia tampan dan terlihat seperti namja sejati.

"Oke… selesai!" kata sang photographer membuatnya melepas pelukannya pada yeoja sexy itu. Ia tersenyum padaku menunjukkan betapa leganya dia. "Kau sangat bagus hari ini kim kibum"

"Gommawo hyung!" dia menunduk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya.

Photografer itu tersenyum padaku, aku ikut menunduk. "Wah… namjachingu barumu ya? Yang lama mana?" tanyanya yang membuat senyuman di wajahku memudar begitu saja. Kibum pernah punya namjachingu sebelum aku? Siapa?

"Aku sudah bilang, dia itu bukan namjachinguku hyung!" kibum merangkulku, "Yang ini yang beneran" celutuknya membuatku sedikit merona. Dia suka memperkenalkanku kepada semua orang seolah hubungan kami ini terlihat normal. Apa dia harus berbangga pada cinta terlarang kami ini? Mungkin ya.. aku bangga memilikinya yang begitu sempurna.

Photographer itu tersenyum melirikku, dia memotretku dan kibum tiba-tiba. Huwaa… malu sekali rasanya. Kibum tersenyum kali ini. Dia segera menghampiri photographer itu dan meminta data foto kami tersebut.

%ika. Zordick%

"Gwechana?" Tanya Kangin menatap raut kecemasan di wajah cantik sang angel mask. Aku yang baru tiba di sini bersama kibum tentu saja sedikit bingung. Ini masih pagi tapi leeteuk hyung sudah memulai aksi hipotesa tak jelasnya.

Dia menarik tanganku cepat dan mengurungku di dalam kamar mandi sekolah. "A..apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanyaku gugup saat dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. "ANDWAE! Aku sudah punya kibum!" pekikku tak jelas.

"Yak! Dengarkan aku! Dasar ikan asin" aku terdiam dan menatap pimpinan kami itu. "Hanya kau yang paling ku percaya sekarang. Jadi dengarkan aku!"

Aku patuh, sepertinya leeteuk hyung serius dengan perkataannya kali ini. "Ada penghianat diantara kita" aku membelalakkan mataku saking kagetnya. Tadi dia bilang apa? Penghianat? Salah satu diantara kami? "Tugasmu cari orang itu!"

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Sreeeeeeettt… kibum menggeser sedikit posisinya hingga di rasakannya punggungnya nyaman bersandar di batang pohon besar belakang sekolah. "Hei..hei.. kita lihat siapa ini?" suara lembut itu merusak ketenangan kibum. Dilihatnya seorang err- yeoja mungkin yang menatapnya tajam dengan seringgai manis di bibir pinknya.

Wajah manis dan seragam putih berukiran pink itu terlihat manis terlihat. Rok pendek selutut membuat semua orang yakin bahwa dia yeoja yang amat mempesona. Kibum melihat yeoja itu sekilas, kemudian dia menutup matanya lagi. Menarik nafas dan mencium aroma lembut yang baru saja menggoda hidungnya. "Gwechana hyung?" tanyanya setengah berbisik. Hyung? Apa seorang kim kibum tidak salah mengatakan yeoja manis ini sebagai 'hyung?'

"Kau belum puas dengan mengakibatkan dua geng besar di sekolah kita berperang?"

"Berhentilah menganggap semua itu salahku sungmin hyung" tanpa melirik namja berparas yeoja itu kibum menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin itu bukan salahmu? Bukankah kau yang membuat pimpinan tergila-gila padamu dan ingin merebutmu dari namja chingumu itu?"

"Aku sudah putus darinya dan aku sudah milik orang lain" jawab kibum enteng. "Sebaiknya kau pergi!"

Sungmin menatap kibum geram. Tak pernah ia sangka orang seperti ini akan begitu dicintai oleh pimpinan gang nya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiran sang pimpinan hingga memiliki rasa pada namja err- yam anis ini. Tapi ayolah.. dia tak kalah manis. "Kau mengusirku?"

"Anniyo, aku hanya memberi saran"

"Kau mau bilang namjachingumu yang sekarang marah? Dia akan segera terbunuh saat kedua pimpinan geng terbesar sekolah ini mengetahui keberadaannya kibummie"

Kibum tersenyum, di bukanya matanya berlahan. Di tatapnya hamparan hijau di hadapannya. Langit biru indah itu seolah mengingatkannya dengan tiga namja yang mengejarnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang harus di lihat dari dirinya. Dia hanya namja abnormal yang sekarang hanya mencintai perdamaian dan menghindar dari semuanya.

"Menyingkir dari bummie!" seorang namja berseragam hitam dengan ukiran putih memeluk sungmin dari belakang. Tangannya siap mencengkram leher sungmin jika bergerak mendekat pada sang snowy.

"Cih… kau tetap setia menempel padanya ya?" desissan sungmin terdengar mengumpat di telinga namja tinggi yang sekarang berada di belakangnya.

"Pergilah dan jangan dekati snow lagi! Dia dari awal adalah milikku"

"Jangan terlalu posesif begitu, aku sudah tak milikmu lagi sejak kita memasuki sekolah ini. Bawa dia menjauh dariku, aku ingin ketenangan" perintah kibum yang langsung di jalankan oleh namja itu.

%ika. Zordick%

"Apa mereka mencurigaimu?" Tanya seorang namja cantik pada bawahannya.

"Kurasa tidak, mereka mencurigai orang lain kurasa"

Namja cantik itu menyeringgai. Ia merasa menang sekarang, tak ia sangka pilihannya untuk mengirim mata-mata pada gang yang umurnya seumur jagung itu berujung baik. "Benarkah, pimpinan akan memujiku setelah ini. Hei.. apa ada orang yang menurutmu menganggu?"

"Hanya Lee donghae kurasa. Dia yang mendapat tugas untuk mencari penghianatnya. Beruntunglah aku dekat dengannya"

"Bagus! Kau harus bisa menghancurkan geng kecil itu sebelum membesar atau pimpinan akan sangat marah pada kita. Kujamin keinginanmu akan di wujudkan"

Mata itu terlihat senang. "Benarkah? Gamshamida"

"Kembalilah ke tempat Angel mask dan lakukan tugasmu dengan benar"

%ika .zordick%

Donghae pov.

Aku menghela nafas. Kemana perginya semua orang? Kemana kibummie my chagi hilangnya? Tubuhku secara reflek bersembunyi saat tak sengaja aku menangkap sosok kibum dengan err-siapa itu? Aku tidak mengenalnya? Bukankah dia—pimpinan sapphire? Salah satu pimpinan gang terkuat se sekolahan?

Orang itu kini mengembangkan senyuman indahnya untuk menggoda kibumku. "Kau ada urusan malam ini? Aku akan menjemputmu" katanya. Benar saja? Bukankah dia Tan Hangeng? Anak kaisar yang berasal dari forbidden city dan bersekolah disini?

"Aku sibuk ge.. kurasa lain kali saja" ujar kibum santai sambil menenteng skateboard putih kesayangannya. Namja menyebalkan itu terlihat lebih menyebalkan saat dia menyentuh pipi putih kibumku.

Ah.. aku sudah tak tahan lagi. "Hei.. singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari kibum!" teriakku sakratis membuatnya agak terlonjak kaget atas keberanianku. Dia termasuk orang yang di takuti di sekolah ini. Senyuman mengerikannya itu terlihat, sementara kibum menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan setelah itu dia kembali dengan mimic dinginnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja aku …" saat aku hendak mengakui kenyataan, kibum memotongnya.

"Aku tak mengenalnya, lupakan saja! Aku tak suka perkelahian" ujarnya santai kemudian berjalan melewatiku begitu saja. Apa maksudnya itu? Dia.. dia mengatakan dia tak mengenalku? Dan lebih memilih si Hangeng itu? Benar juga, namja tampan itu terlihat jauh lebih mempesona dari aku. Tiba-tiba aku membenci kembali kedudukan sebagai tokoh utama di FF ini. Apa FF ini bukan berisi pair Haebum? Malah Hanbum? Akh… bunuh saja aku dalam FF gila ini!

Aku menatap nanar punggung kibum yang makin menjauhiku. Dia sungguh si devil snow kan? Dia sungguh kibumku kan? Kenapa dia mengatakan dia tak mengenaliku dan memilih namja china itu?

"Karena dia penghianatnya!" eh.. aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba leeteuk hyung sudah berdiri di sampingku sambil manggut-manggut gaje. Sejak kapan dia jadi setan di sini?

"Bukan begitu juga kan hyung?" aku mencoba membela namjachinguku itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi leeteuk hyung sepertinya terlalu keras kepala untuk diubah pemikirannya.

"Kita adakan rapat!"

%ika. Zordick%

Dia tak masuk lagi rupanya? Aku menatap kursi kosong di sebelahku. Jangan Tanya tentang kebiasaan buruk bolosnya itu. Aku sudah sering memperingatkannya tapi dia merasa kalau lebih baik dia bolos dari pada masuk kelas dan memilih tidur di kelas. Dia terkesan sama sekali tak menghormati guru.

Ada yang bertanya siapa yang sedang kumaksudkan? Tentu saja kim kibum, orang termanis seperti putri salju di sekolah ini. "Berhentilah mengikutiku!" aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan dari luar kelas. Aku tahu itu suara siapa, tapi kurasa aku masih terlalu marah padanya hingga aku tak mau untuk keluar duluan dan melihat apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Dia memasuki kelas ini, dengan wajah dinginnya. Di eratkannya pegangannya pada skateboardnya, aku tahu fungsi lain dari benda itu. Menghantam kepala siapapun yang berani menyentuhnya. Dia menatapku lembut kemudian duduk di kursinya. Kulihat kebiasaan lainnya selain tidur di kelas kini. Melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong sambil mendengar music dari ipod putihnya.

_Aku ingin berbicara denganmu di rumah_ kutulis kata-kata itu di selembar kertas dan melemparnya di mejanya. Dia membaca dan melirikku. Dia mengangguk pelan. Aku melanjutkan acara menulisku dan melemparnya lagi. _Leeteuk hyung mencarimu, setelah jam pelajaran berakhir kita menemuinya!_

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum pov.

Aku menatap donghae takjub. Salahkah aku berpacaran dengan namja babo? Ahh… ya.. ini pacar ke tigaku dan dia sama babonya dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Kyuhyun menatap leeteuk dengan pandangan terkejut. Ya tentu saja, hanya namja itu saja yang mengenalku baik di sini. Dia bilang apa tadi? Aku penghianatnya? Gila? Tentu saja!

"Kumohon percaya padaku!" ujarku lebih mengeratkan peganganku pada skateboard putihku. Beginilah caraku menenangkan hatiku yang gelisah. Aku tak memohon pada leeteuk melainkan pada namja yang sangat kucintai di hadapanku.

Donghae kumohon, percaya padaku. Aku tadi hanya ingin melindungimu. Hangeng gege bisa saja melukaimu jika dia tahu kau adalah namjachinguku. Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka di tangannya. Kumohon! "Itu tidak mungkin" suara kyuhyun memecah keheningan. "Bukan kibum!"

Kutatap dia, dia tahu siapa yang merupakan penghianat diantara kami. Aku pun begitu. Aku tahu siapa dia. Aku melihat dia sedang di sini sekarang, menatapku dengan perasaan bersalah. Tapi aku dan kyuhyun takkan membuka kedoknya, kami mengenal semua orang di sini. Kami penghuni white list yang penuh intrik lebih lama dari siapapun di ruangan ini.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah leeteuk. "Itu aku, akulah penghianat itu" ujarnya. Dia babo? Siapa yang akan percaya itu? Seorang cho kyuhyun yang tak pernah suka di bawah perintah tak mungkin menjadi penghianat. Demi siapa dia menghianati genk ini? Demi aku? Bukannya aku yang mungkin menjadi alasannya untuk berhianat?

Kekanak-kanakan sekali bukan dia ini? Ya.. dia memang selalu begitu. Dari dulu hingga sekarang dia tak berubah. Selalu melindungiku dan mengatakan kalau dialah yang salah. Apa dia tak bisa memakai otaknya sedikit saja? "Apa yang harus kulakukan hingga kalian bisa percaya kalau bukan akulah penghianat di sini" aku tahu pernyataannya itu tak membantu.

"Jadi blacklist" perintah dari sang angel mask membuat wajahku memucat. Dengan menjadi black list aku takkan bisa menjalin hubungan dengan petinggi whitelist kan? Apalagi seperti hangeng yang menjaga wibawa mereka untuk tak berinteraksi secara langsung dengan blacklist yang hina.

Kyuhyun menatap leader kami ini dengan takjub. "KAU GILA? TARIK KATA-KATAMU ATAU AKU AKAN MEMOTONG LIDAHMU!" teriak kyuhyun geram. Apa begitu burukkah orang di posisiku memakai seragam black list? Hingga kyuhyun yang mengenalku tak percaya aku bisa melakukannya?

"Jangan lakukan itu bummie!" kyuhyun merengek padaku. Aku masih menatap donghae. Jika dia juga meminta seperti itu akan aku lakukan. Apa dengan menjadikan diri kami sama hingga dia bisa mencintaiku lagi?

"Apa menurutmu begitu hae?" tanyaku dengan suara tercekat. Sesungguhnya aku dari dulu berharap begitu, aku tak peduli saat orang tuaku melihat aku menggunakan seragam blacklist. Bukankah itu bagus? Para petinggi white list itu tak perlu melihatku lagi.

Dia memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku sungguh rela melepas seragam white list ini jika dia masih terus di sisiku dan menggumamkan di telingaku bahwa dia mencintaiku apa adanya. "Lakukanlah bummie!" ucapnya yang membuat tekad ku bulat. Yaa.. harusnya begitu. Dia namjachingu yang memberikan pilihan terbaik untukku.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. "Aaaku…" suaranya bagai tercekat. "Cih.. terserahmu saja!"

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae pov.

Makan malam kami kali ini berlangsung khidmat. Ya.. tanpa canda dan senda gurau di meja makan. Kibum hanya diam sambil memasukkan nasi kemulutnya. Aku membereskan piringnya saat dia lebih memilih masuk ke dalam kamar dari pada menemaniku mencuci piring. Apa hari ini begitu melelahkan baginya?

Setelah membereskan tumpukan piring, aku masuk ke kamarnya. Dia duduk bersandar di bantalnya. Di lipatnya lututnya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Kurapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan. "Gwechana?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkan diriku dia sedang tak marah padanya. Aku percaya padanya, aku sungguh percaya bukan dia penghianat itu. Sungguh.. mungkin ini satu-satunya cara untuk meyakinkan yang lain itu memang benar.

"Keluarlah! Aku ingin tidur!" ucapnya dingin. Ya.. cukup menyadarkanku bahwa dia sungguh marah.

"Mian he.. aku tak bisa melindungimu seperti kyuhyun di sana" aku mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Jangan menyamakan dirimu dengan kyuhyun! Sampai kapanpun aku takkan mengizinkanmu menjadi seperti seorang cho kyuhyun!" aku tak menyangka dia begitu sensitive dengan nama kyuhyun. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tapi bukan saat yang tepat aku menanyakan hal itu kan?

"Bummie.. kau marah padaku?"

"Anni. Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan diriku saja" ujarnya yang sama sekali membuatku tak suka. Dia mau menyiapkan dirinya untuk apa? Untuk mengenakan seragam blacklist dan melepas nama whitelist itu? Hah.. bagus.. dia menunjukkan betapa anggun dan elitnya dia hingga tak bisa memakai seragam hitam.

"Berhentilah bersikap manja! Apa ada yang salah dengan seragam itu? Aku menggunakannya sampai sekarang, jika kau tak suka kenapa kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku?" entahlah..jujur saja aku marah padanya. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya. Apa dia marah? Tidak! Dia menangis.

"Bummie.. mian.. aku tak sengaja membentakmu" aku mengelus pundaknya yang bergetar.

"Keluar dari kamarku!" ucapnya. "Kau sama sekali tak mengerti diriku lee donghae! Pergi! Kenapa tak mencintai kim ryeowook saja? Dia mengerti dirimu! Dia bisa mengenakan seragam black list sepertimu dengan mudah. Pergi saja bersamanya!"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Jangan bawa-bawa wookie!" kurasa suaraku sanggup membangunkan raksasa yang terlelap saking kerasnya.

"PERGI! Kau memang tak pernah peduli padaku!" teriaknya histeris.

"Terserahmu! Kau memang seorang pangeran kibummie, kau tak tahu aku. Aku hanya orang tak berada di matamu"

"Berhenti membedakan kita!" aku bisa melihat matanya memerah. Sekarang bukan senyuman atau ekpresi dinginnya yang kulihat. Dia sedang menangis, membuatnya semakin lemah dimataku. "Aku mencintaimu lee donghae! Aku memakai seragam itu untuk mu, aku membuang segalanya untukmu! Kumohon jangan munculkan dinding diantara kita yang sudah berusaha ku hancurkan!" suaranya semakin serak. Perasaan bersalah muncul di hatiku. Kupeluk tubuhnya. Aku bisa mendengar isakkannya semakin mereda dan dia tertidur dalam dekapanku.

Kukira hanya aku saja yang punya pemikiran itu. Pemikiran bahwa kami sangat berbeda. Pemikiran bahwa aku dan dia takkan bisa bersama dengan dinding kokoh diantara kami. Lihat dirinya yang terlahir dengan kesempurnaan sementara aku diantara kekurangan. Lihat tempat mewah ini. Ini miliknya dan aku hanya menumpang. Jika dia tinggal bersama orang tuanya mungkinkah aku akan ada di sampingnya dan menikmati hari-hari bersamanya?

Seragam ini juga seolah memberikan jarak diantara kami, meski kami saling berpegangan erat. Terlihat dinding yang tak menginginkan kami bersama. Black and white tak seharusnya bersama. Tapi jika dia seorang black bukankah dinding itu akan hancur tapi kenapa dia malah terlihat takut melepasnya? Atau akulah yang egois? Yang menyuruhnya terjun dari jurang tinggi agar aku bisa menangkapnya?

"Saranghae kibummie!"

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum pov.

Aku menggerjap-gerjapkan mataku. Kulihat donghae yang masih terlelap dalam posisi masih mendekapku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas, bukankah dia terlihat sangat romantis? Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Membuat dia terbangun. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya mengelus kepalaku di dadanya.

Dia sadar tidak ya, tadi aku menciumnya? Kuharap tidak. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku melihat wajah tampannya. Ia melepas dekapannnya dari tubuhku. "Aku ambil minum untukmu, nee" aku mengangguk, hah… oke aku tarik perkataanku yang mengatakan dia romantis. Dia hanya namja babo yang tak peka.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya balas tersenyum. "oh..ya.. aku melupakan sesuatu" katanya dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah. Dia berlahan meraih daguku dan melumat lembut bibirku. Tidak perlu waktu lama aku menutup mataku dan mulai menikmati sentuhan bibir manis itu di pagi hari. Aku membalasnya.

"Selamat pagi chagiya" ucapnya kemudian keluar dari kamarku. Meski aku berharap ini adalah kamarnya juga. Wajahku pasti sudah seperti tomat sekarang,hah… lee donghae, kau sungguh memanjakanku. Eh.. aku bicara apa? Itukan Cuma morning kiss. Tapi bukankah kami terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri. Manisnya.. jika appa sungguh mengizinkannya dan umma tak terlalu menjadikannya masalah.

Donghae memberikan segelas air padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Dia duduk disampingku dan bergelayut manja di bahuku. Ahh~ dia tak tahu bahwa kami hampir terlambat sekarang. Apa dia ingin membolos? Baguslah… temani aku dirumah. Karena aku juga pasti ikutan bolos. Tak lama kemudian ku dengar ponselku berdering. Dia membantuku mengambilkannya di buffet di dekat tubuhnya.

"Yeoboseo.." sapaku sambil meminum air putih yang di berikan donghae tadi.

"Pagi chagiya…" ucap pemilik suara itu. "Jangan bilang pada umma sekarang ada orang lain yang habis bermalam denganmu dan memberikan morning kiss padamu"

Wajahku memucat seketika, kulirik donghae yang memandangku dengan bingung. BYURRR… bagus! Aku mengguyur wajah tampan lee donghae dengan air dalam mulutku. "Umma~… kau sedang bicara apa?" teriakku gak nyantai. Aku memberikan isyarat pada donghae agar menutup mulutnya. Aku tak ingin terjadi kesalah pahaman disini. Aku tahu betul apa yang di pikirkan ibu mesum itu.

"Wah~.. kibummie yang selalu tenang menjadi gugup, ada apa nih?" aku menarik nafasku dan mengeluarkannya. Kuharap ini tak menjadi masalah besar. Ya.. ku harap. "Hei… jangan menyembur kekasihmu dengan air minummu dong chagiya"

Aku melirik donghae dengan tatapan horror. Dia terlihat bingung. Sesosok namja cantik terlihat di hadapan donghae dan kibum. Menangkap basah anaknya dan kekasih anaknya di dalam kamar. Meski pun donghae memang basah. Ponsel yang di pegang kibum jatuh dengan bebasnya di lantai. "Umma… i..ini…"

Mata donghae melotot mengerti, ia tahu kami akan mengalami malapetaka sesudah ini. Dia menunduk dalam menghadap umma. "Lee donghae imnida" katanya gugup. Eommaku mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke atas ranjangku. Aku langsung merentangkan tanganku.

"Eomma.. aku sudah berhubungan badan dengannya!" teriakku yang membuat wajah donghae memerah padam. Aku tak mau eomma mesum ku itu harus mencoba bersetubuh dengan donghae untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa donghae cukup mampu membuatku puas. Dia memang eomma yang aneh. Tapi dia memang selalu begitu dan membuat semua namja yang mencintaiku lari karena takut padanya.

Meskipun dirinya yang tergolong namja cantik, dia punya kemampuan special hingga bisa melahirkanku ke dunia ini. Tapi kurasa itu hanya berlaku untuk dua anak. Aku dan adikku dari namja lain yang bukan appaku. Mengingat dia sudah menikah lagi.

"Lalu?" tanyanya meminta kepastian dariku. Kuharap donghae menutup telinganya untuk pernyataanku selanjutnya.

"Dia cukup baik, meskipun kasar di ranjang dan dia yang terbaik kurasa eomma" tuhkan benar, wajahnya sangat memerah kurasa. Aku berjalan membisikkan sesuatu pada eommaku. Hah.. kurasa aku tak perlu mengucapkan ini terlalu keras.

"Mwo benarkah? Punyanya hampir menandingi punya Yunnie!" hah.. oke.. itu soal ukuran. Donghae menunduk malu, hah.. aku tak yakin dia punya ukuran yang seperti ku sebutkan. Berterimakasihlah pada pacarmu yang pintar ini lee donghae.

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae pov.

Aku memandang takut pada namja cantik yang di akui oleh kibum sebagai eommanya. Cukup! Dia benar-benar aneh! Kibum bahkan mengatakan aku pernah menidurinya? Mwo? Yang benar saja? Aku bahkan tak pernah menyentuhnya lebih dari pada ciuman. Terus apa yang dimaksud dengan permainan kasar di ranjang? Dia sungguh ingin merasakannya ha? Akan kubuat dia tak bisa berjalan! Lalu apa kata eommanya tadi? Ukuranku? Tuhan! Kim kibum,, kau bahkan tak pernah melihatnya bagaimana kau tahu ukuranku? Gila!

Hah.. kurasa ocehan dalam hatiku tak cukup hanya segitu. Aku sekarang duduk bersimpuh memohon padanya. Sedang kan kibum, dia duduk di atas sofa bersama eommanya yang aneh itu. Hei… temani aku duduk dibawah dong! Dasar babo!

"Aku akan menelpon kyuhyun dulu agar kau tak usah masuk sekolah" ucapnya riang, menatap kibumku yang cantik. Mwo kyuhyun? Kenapa harus namja itu? Apa hubungannya dengan kibum?

"Eomma.. jangan sebut nama donghae ya! Kumohon!"

"Aku juga tak mau appamu membunuh anak ini" dia menunjukku. Benarkah appa kibum semengerikan itu? "Oh… nee kyunnie! Eomma Cuma mau bilang kibummie tak bisa datang ke sekolah, nee~ dia bersama eomma sekarang. Arraso chagiya! Eomma akan mengunjungimu setelah ini! Saranghae~" eh… kyuhyun itu?

Aku menatap kibum meminta penjelasan. "Kyuhyun itu adik tiriku hae" ucapnya singkat yang membuatku terkena jantung akut. Bagaimana bisa aku bisa cemburu dengan adik tiriku sendiri? Ya~ walaupun hanya sebentar sih.

"Baiklah lee donghae, perkenalkan! Namaku kim jaejoong, eommanya kim kibum. Ya.. walaupun namaku sekarang cho jaejoong karena menikah dengan appanya kyuhyun. Apa yang kau punya untuk anakku?"

Aku menatap kibum, jujur aku takut bicara sekarang ini. Dia memberikan isyarat. "Aku memang tidak punya apa-apa eomma! Tapi aku tahu yang diperlukan orang yang kita cintai adalah cinta dan kasih sayang" aku hanya mengikuti gerak mulut kibum.

"Waahh.. kalian sehati ya ternyata. Kibum tutup mulutmu!" hiee… dia punya berapa mata hingga bisa melihat kibum?

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau pertahankan agar aku tak menarik kibum darimu"

Aku menelan ludah kecut, sungguh apa yang bisa kulakukan. "Jujur saja, kibum juga pernah membawa seorang namja ke rumah dan di setujui oleh appanya. Orang yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai rasa takut padaku, kurasa kau kenal orangnya. Kemudian Tan Hangeng, pangeran china, kurasa dia juga orang yang pantas mendapatkan kibum. Lalu kau?"

Aku terdiam, kutatap mata kibum. Dia memang menutup mulutnya. Tapi tatapan matanya itu mengisyaratkan kecemasan. "Aku akan berusaha membuat cucu untukmu eomma" eh… apa yang baru saja kukatakan?

Wajah kibum sontak memerah karena malu. Sementara eomma kibum, dia memelukku erat. "Kau harus berusaha keras nee" eh.. apa-apaan itu. Dia kemudian tertawa keras. "Aku menyukaimu! Baiklah ayo kita minum arak"

"Anu.. eomma… donghae belum cukup umur untuk itu"

"Dia belum cukup umur untuk minum tapi sudah cukup umur untuk menyentuhmu eoh? Ayo kita minum!" sungguh… calon ibu mertua yang aneh.

%ika. Zordick%

BRUUKKK… ku pukul sekali lagi tubuh besar namja ini. Kutarik tubuhnya ke hadapan sang angel. "Hyung~ tugasku selesai" ujarku membawa namja bertubuh besar itu sambil menyeretnya berlutut di hadapan leeteuk hyung. Inilah alas an leeteuk hyung menyukaiku, aku selalu menyambar kepala duluan dari pada sibuk dengan bawahan yang merepotkan.

Kyuhyun melirikku, "Kau lemah lee donghae" ujarnya yang membuatku geram. Tapi ayolah dia adik tiri seorang kim kibum. Dia calon adik iparku.

"Kau terluka hae-ah?" kibum menghapus jejak darah di wajahku. Lihat betapa bertolak belakangnya dengan adiknya yang jahat itu. Kibum memang bukan tipe petarung, setiap orang yang akan menyentuhnya dan juga ryeowook, kyuhyunlah yang menghabisi mereka. Memang dia yang paling cocok dengan posisi itu. Mengingat dia yang paling cepat diantara kami, dialah yang bisa menghadapi gerombolan yang mencoba menyakiti kiwook kami.

"Bummie.. telpon aku saat kau akan pulang! Aku akan mengantarmu" apa dia terkena sindorm brother complex.

"Hae yang akan mengantarku kyu, kau antar wookie saja ya!" kibum mengedipkan matanya pada ryeowook, sepertinya wookie jatuh cinta ya pada si iblis ini?

"Dia tak cukup kuat untuk melindungimu!" teriak kyuhyun yang tak menghentikan langkah kibum untuk terus berjalan. Apa benar begitu? Aku sebagai namja chingunya tak mungkin tak bisa menjaganya. Ayolah.. ini baru hari pertamanya memakai seragam hitam itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum mengeratkan rangkulannya pada lenganku. Bukankah sangat susah berjalan seperti itu? Dia kan sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Aku tak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat mengantuk. Pandanganku kabur..

Author pov.

Donghae roboh di tempat dia berdiri. Beberapa namja keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sementara kibum menggenggam erat skateboardnya. Ia tahu, ialah yang dalam masalah sekarang meskipun donghae lah yang pingsan dan terkapar di tanah. Ia menyesal tak mengikuti saran kyuhyun untuk pulang bersama namja itu. Setidaknya adiknya itu sudah lebih berpengalaman melindunginya.

Kibum menghempas skateboardnya pada salah seorang namja berseragam putih biasa yang memandangnya lapar. Benar—ia hanya seorang blacklist sekarang, dia tak mempunyai kuasa kuat untuk menendang orang-orang white list biasa ini. Di putarnya tangan namja lain yang hendak menyentuh tubuhnya. Di acungkannya pisau kecil di tangannya.

"Wahh.. tuan putri kita sudah jadi blacklist rupanya? Aku tak yakin ke tiga tuanmuda akan melindungimu" semakin lama orang yang mengkerubuninya semakin banyak. Ia berusaha membuat wajahnya sedatar mungkin. Atau orang-orang berotak mesum itu dapat melihatnya yang ketakutan. Jika bisa menjerit kibum ingin membangunkan kekasihnya yang kini terlelap di sana. Tapi suaranya tercekat. Ia terlalu takut untuk itu.

Sungguh tak butuh waktu yang lama, dia sudah berada di sebuah gudang tua dengan di seret oleh orang-orang itu. Dia sadar beberapa diantaranya adalah orang yang pernah ia tolak dulu dan mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari mantan pacarnya dan juga Hangeng serta Kyuhyun.

"Kemarilah cantik!" salah satu namja menampar wajah kibum. Saat kibum meronta keras saat tubuhnya mulai di grape-grape oleh namja yang dimatanya jelek semua. Dia di tampar berkali-kali hingga kedua pipinya tampak memerah.

Dia di sudutkan oleh namja yang jumlahnya terbilang banyak. Seragam hitam barunya itu dikoyak mereka secara paksa. "Kau tak bisa bergerak eoh? Kemana para pimpinan yang biasanya melindungimu?" suara mereka membuat kibum ingin menjerit histeris saking takutnya. Dia memang namja lemah yang mampu menarik perhatian para seme.

Dia menjerit kuat, "Appa~ eomma~! Tolong!" rengeknya takut yang membuat semua namja yang berdiri disana malah makin tak sabar memiliki tubuhnya.

"Kyunnie~ kyu~, donghae!" jeritnya memanggil nama orang yang sangat ia cintai.

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae pov.

Aku terbangun, lho.. kenapa aku bisa tertidur di sini? Aku melihat sekelilingku. Sepi? Kibum? Iya… dimana kibum? "Yak… dimana kim kibum?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuatku mendongak pada namja berkepala besar dihadapanku. Namja whitelist dengan ukiran merah.

"Katakan lee donghae! Dimana bummie!" aku melihat kyuhyun yang kali ini berteriak dihadapanku.

Dia terlihat panic, "Aku menemukannya, kata bawahanku dia di gudang tua" terang, waah.. itu hangeng. Aku bangkit, aku ikut berlari mengejar tiga namja yang berlari kea rah gudang tua sekolah kami.

"Yesungie,, jebal! Donghae-ah!" suara teriakkan terdengar. Aku tahu itu suara. Kibum! Hangeng berlari cepat mendahuluiku, di tendangnya pintu gudang itu secara kasar.

"Yak—apa yang kalian lakukan?" geramnya, mulai memukuli satu persatu namja white list tanpa ukiran special di hadapan kami.

Aku menyerobot, kutarik rambut namja yang mulai menikmati tubuh kibum ku. "Brengsek!" ku hempaskan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" aku terdiam saat aku ingin menggendong tubuh kibum yang gemetar ketakutan. Pandangan matanya kosong dan dia menangis. "Hae.. donghae.." dia memanggil namaku terus menerus.

"Aku disini chagi.. aku disini!"

"Yesungie, kenapa kau tak menolongku?" dia mulai berbicara ngawur.

"Bummie, sadarlah! Tidak apa-apa chagiya" namja berkepala besar itu mengelus kepala kibum berlahan. Dia bernyanyi di telinga kibum. "Aku disini, eoh… bawa dia! Namamu donghae kan?" tanyanya saat kibum mulai tertidur. Aku mengangguk.

"Cepat bawa bummie dari sini, aku tak bisa bertahan kalau tak membunuh mereka satu persatu!" teriaknya menghajar satu persatu orang yang ada di sana.

"Yak.. jangan membuat mereka berdarah! Bummie tak suka melihatnya babo!" kyuhyun menjitak kepala hangeng tanpa sopan santun.

"Nee.. aku tahu, cepat bawa dia! Hei.. donghae! Kaulah yang paling lemah disini! Bawa saja kibum! Aku sudah menelpon supirku untuk membawa kalian kerumahnya" apa dia bilang aku paling lemah? Tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Kyuhyun, aku tahu namja yang umurnya lebih muda dariku ini memang sangat kuat.

Lalu hangeng, dia pimpinan besar dari salah satu gank, jangan pertanyakan prestasinya menaklukkan sekolah. Lalu si kepala besar itu. Aku ingat, dia Yesung. Dia juga salah satu pimpinan gank besar di sekolah ini kan? Saingan besar dari Tan hangeng. Benar, akulah yang paling lemah disini. Tanpa basa basi aku menggendong tubuh ringan kibum. Ku bawa dia pergi dari sini.

"Bagus! Yak… Lee Hyuk Jae apa yang kau tunggu bawa pasukan?" Hangeng berbicara di telpon.

"Chullie… aku di gedung tua, bawa pasukan kemari arraso" Yesung juga.

Aku berlari keluar dari gudang. Kulihat sebuah mobil limosin menunggu kami. Saat mobil ini hendak melaju, disaat itulah aku melihat kenyataan sekolah ini. Pasukan besar dari masing-masing kubu yang dipimpin oleh hangeng dan yesung yang memasuki gudang tua. Aku tak bisa menghitung jumlah orangnya saking banyaknya. Kurasa pasukannya cukup menghancurkan seluruh kota.

Kutatap wajah pucat kibum yang terbaring di pangkuanku. "Kenapa kau memilihku jika dua orang itu jauh lebih baik dariku? Eoh?"

TBC

han ni rin :Udah di lanjutin kok..

sin hyun rin: ini…

Riani-Chan000: baru aja neh… wakakaka

han gege : oke ge…

melly: iya..iya..

rinaELF: makasih… teman seperjuangan neh!

Seo Shin Young : dia gak punya kekuatan, Cuma deking dia buanyakkkk

gamers cho: ini bukan kihae.. ne haebum #mendadak gak rela kibum jadi uke

Hae's girlfriend: dia perlu perubahan, dan yang merubahnya adalah.. jreng…jreng… sang mertua

EchaSk'ElfRyeosomnia: ada kesalahan teknik kemarin eon… sekarang gimana?udah jelaskah, eon?

Saeko Hichoru: mian he… ka emang penggemar crack couple… tapi ada FF yang ntar ka rencanain gak buat crack… maaf ya…. Request aja di FF yang khusus ka buat untuk request'an.. OK!

hitomi mi chan :bwahahaha.. mian ya…

yeoboyesung: ada.. kayanya bakal ada adegan yewook..Cuma sabar aja ya… disini semua pair asli bakal muncul juga.. tergantung mood author.. mau jadiin atau kagak

Boom, Jiji Yunjae 4ever, Riyu: ini lanjutannya…


	4. The cheater

**Black & White [School Gangster]**

**Pairing :**Lee Dong Hae & Member SJ beserta Staf-stat SMent (?)

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**SM Junior High School, sekolah khusus namja yang super duper di kutuk oleh lee donghae. Tapi seorang senior bernama leeteuk tiba-tiba malah merekrutnya membentuk sebuah gangster di sekolah tersebut. "Kita akan mengubah sekolah!"

**Genre : Romance, Friend**

Kutatap lekat wajah tenangnya. Ku kecup pelan dahinya, bibir merahnya masih setia memanggil nama seseorang secara acak. Terkadang itu namaku, terkadang namja yang bernama Yesung atau mungkin Kyuhyun. Terkadang nama Hangeng ikut ia sebut. Apakah posisiku dihatinya sama dengan posisi namja-namja itu?

Aku mengganti dengan segera pakaiannya yang robek. Sungguh, warna hitam tak cocok untuknya. Tak cocok dengan kulit putih saljunya, tak cocok dengan bibir merahnya dan surai hitam arangnya. Hitam juga tak cocok dengan segala kesempurnaannya, hitam juga tak cocok dengan hidupnya.

Ribuan kejadian berputar di otakku. Dimulai dari saat aku mengenalnya, mengklaim diriku sebagai namja abnormal yang mencintainya sampai menemukan bahwa kami sungguh berbeda. Jika di ibaratkan dia berada di puncak menara di atas gunung sementara aku hanya penduduk pedesaan yang tinggal di kaki gunung. Begitu jauh. Begitu tinggi.

"Lho… kalian sudah pulang?" sebuah suara menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok eomma kibum, jae ahjumma yang sedang berdiri di belakang kami menunjukkan senyuman indahnya. Aku menunduk, aku tak berani melihat wajah namja cantik itu. Bagaimanapun aku telah berjanji padanya akan menjaga anaknya dan kini aku tak berdaya.

Jae-ahjumma menatapku dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Dia berjalan dan terlihat kepanikan di wajahnya saat melihat kibum yang masih setia dengan igauannya. "Sungie… tolong aku!" hatiku teriris lagi, saat bukan namaku yang ia sebut. "Kyu…"

"Apa dia di ganggu?" jae ahjumma melotot marah menatapku. Aku menunduk takut dan mengangguk.

Kemudian tangan hangat melingkar di tubuhku, memelukku erat, mencoba memberiku kekuatan dan kehangatan. Aku terdiam, aku tak menyangka namja cantik ini sungguh mirip dengan kibummiku, dia tak marah meskipun aku melakukan kesalahan. Dia menguatkanku, memberikanku sentuhan hangat yang mampu menenangkanku. "Mianhe eomma.. ini salahku" aku mengakui kesalahan. Aku tak mau menjadi pecundang untuk sekali lagi.

"Ssst… sudahlah! Eomma tahu ini bukan salahmu hae-ya. Bummie memang sering di ganggu seperti itu sejak dulu."

"Aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik seperti yesung-ssi, hangeng-ssi dan kyuhyun eomma" aku melepas pelukan jae-ahjumma. Aku mengerti bahwa Yesung dan Hangeng tidak akur selama ini karena pengaruh kibumku. Si devil snow yang jarang datang untuk menghindarkan ke dua kubu besar itu berkelahi.

"Kau kenal dengan Yesung dan Hangeng?" wajah eomma berubah serius. Di gigitnya bibir bawahnya, raut cemasnya terlihat lebih parah sekarang. Di bingkainya wajahku dengan telapak tangan lembutnya. "Menjauhlah dari mereka atau berpura-puralah tidak mengenal kibum saat mereka di dekatmu"

"Aku akan meminta Kyuhyun untuk melindungimu juga" eomma terlihat lebih panic sekarang. Di raihnya ponselnya untuk menelpon Kyuhyun.

"Eomma! Tenanglah! Gwechana!" teriakku sambil mengguncang bahu eomma. "Aku akan baik-baik saja"

Eomma kemudian tersenyum, "Kuyakin suamiku akan menyukaimu" dia menekan beberapa digit angka yang sepertinya sangat ia kenal di smartphonenya. "Yeobo.. mengenai pendamping kibum kelak, aku memilih seorang namja. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuknya agar ia bisa bersaing adil dengan pilihanmu"

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Drap… drap… drap… suara langkah sekelompok siswa memenuhi lorong gedung lantai 3 Sekolah elit yang menyimpan siswa-siswa dari kalangan menengah atas. Seolah langkah mereka akan menghancurkan dunia. Sang pimpinan—yang berdiri paling depan kelompok itu mengenakan seragam putih berukiran kuning emas. Cukup menunjukkan bahwa dia siswa berkuasa dan terhormat.

Pandangan matanya tajam meski wajah polosnya terlihat mendamaikan hati. Beberapa luka di pelipisnya bukan mengurangi ketampanannya tapi membuat aura namja mendidih keluar. Cukup membuat yeoja berteriak histeris melihatnya dan namja begitu segan padanya.

Tak perlu dirinya mengacungkan tinju. Ia sudah menunjukkan betapa kuatnya dia. "Pimpinan, lewat sini!" seorang yang berseragam putih dengan mengenakan rok pink menunjukkan jalan. Apakah dia satu-satunya yeoja di sekolah khusus namja ini? Bukan… dia hanya namja yang mempunyai hobbi sedikit aneh. Bercrossdressing ria.

Namja yang mengenakan pakaian yeoja itu menunjukkan senyuman kelincinya. Membuat para namja yang jumlahnya cukup banyak menelan ludah gugup pada kelakuan salah satu atasan mereka itu. Mereka juga manusia yang mempunyai nafsu kan? "EHEM…." Namja blonde berseragam putih dengan ukiran hijau berdehem. Mengingatkan mereka agar menghapus pikiran kotor mereka sebelum ia turun tangan.

"Perhatikan tingkah kalian! Kalian sedang di depan pimpinan. Dan kau lee sungmin, kenakanlah pakaian yang pantas!" namja ukiran hijau—lee hyukjae mencoba menasehati sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya lucu. Mencoba memasang wajah yang bisa menarik perhatian lagi. "Yaa… Pangeran… bukan urusanmu aku harus berpakaian seperti apakan?"

"Setidaknya hargailah budaya. Kau mencoreng nama kerajaan korea sebagai rakyat jelata" dengan bijaknya ia mengeluarkan kata-kata seolah mereka ada di jaman kerajaan dan dia adalah pangeran baik yang mengingatkan rakyatnya.

"Eunhyuk… Sungmin… bisakah kalian tak bertengkar di saat seperti ini?" suara pimpinan mereka sontak membuat mereka berhenti berbicara. Eunhyuk dan sungmin memasang wajah stoic mereka saat mata mereka bertemu dengan kelompok siswa lain yang seimbang dengan mereka. Seolah tak ingin terlihat lemah.

Kelompok yang di pimpin oleh namja China dengan ukiran emas di seragam putihnya membungkuk hormat pada pimpinan kelompok lain yang memang pantas mereka hormati. Namja dengan kepala yang sedikit besar, namja berseragam putih dengan ukiran merah mencolok. Semetara kelompok lawannya pun memberi hormat pada namja china itu.

Suara langkah kaki yang tak sebanyak langkah kaki dua gerombolan Hangeng dan Yesung berhenti melihat aura panas yang terjadi di antara dua kelompok terbesar di sekolah mereka. Kelompok kecil yang di pimpin oleh leeteuk terlihat tak begitu tertarik. Lihat saja salah satu diantara mereka yang masih sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya. Namja berkursi roda yang sibuk dengan partitur lagunya. Namja berwajah ikan yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sementara sang pimpinan, si angel mask dan anak buahnya black giant yang terlihat menatap dingin dua kelompok yang siap kapan saja menghancurkankan kelompok kecil mereka yang hanya mempunyai anggota titisan Lucifer dan black giant.

"Tunjukkan rasa hormat kalian pada angel mask" kyuhyun membuka suara, seluruh mata kini tertuju pada namja tinggi bersurai coklat ikal yang masih focus pada PSPnya. Pakaian hitam legamnya dengan ukiran putih tak terlalu menunjukkan dia sebagai siswa terhormat.

"Lakukan!" dua pimpinan angkat bicara. Leeteuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak percaya bahwa dia akan menjadi orang terhormat diantara dua kelompok besar itu. Kyuhyun memamerkan smirknya saat melihat bawahan yesung dan hangeng membungkuk pada pimpinannya.

"Berjalanlah hyung!" kyuhyun mendorong tubuh leeteuk agar terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam ruangan pertemuan mereka. Mata leeteuk melotot tak percaya, rasa terkejutnya lebih besar sekarang di banding sebelumnya saat hanya diberi hormat. Sekarang ia diberi kesempatan untuk berjalan di depan memasuki ruangan.

Leeteuk melirik kyuhyun. Ia yakin kedua pimpinan hebat yang sedang menunggunya masuk tak protes karena keberadaan sang titisan Lucifer itu. Dia tak menyangka ia sungguh tak salah memilih orang untuk bergabung dengannya. "Tim mu masih kurang kuat dari mereka, berterimakasihlah pada kim kibum hingga kau dihormati oleh mereka" kyuhyun berbisik dan mendahului leeteuk berjalan.

Tak bisa di pungkiri, ia mendendam pada si angel mask yang amat di hormati oleh hyung tirinya itu. Orang inilah yang menyebabkan kim kibumnya terluka hingga seperti sekarang ini. Memakai seragam hitam yang tak seharusnya di kenakan kibum.

"Selamat datang di ruangan pertemuan ini" namja tampan berlesung pipi dengan senyuman menggoda terlihat menyambut mereka di singgasananya sebagai ketua osis sekolah. Dua namja berdiri di samping kanan dan kirinya. Masih mengenakan seragam putihnya. Whitelist lah yang masih memegang kuasa sekolah. Sementara hanya leeteuk cs lah yang mengenakan seragam hitam memasuki ruangan ini untuk pertama kalinya. "Terutama untuk leeteuk-ssi, kim young woon, lee donghae dan err—kau sudah pernah memasuki ruangan ini bukan kim ryeowook-ssi" sambungnya dengan nada datar.

"Jangan terlalu bertele-tele choi siwon! Kau membuatku jijik" tuding namja cantik yang berdiri di samping Yesung. Seragam berukiran ungu yang ia kenakan membuatnya mendapat kursi di dalam ruangan kehormatan yang sedang mereka masuki.

"Tenanglah chullie! Kau kira aku tak tahu masalah ini ada hubungannya denganmu" seketika itu juga, orang yang menjadi tangan kanan Yesung itu terdiam. Wajahnya memucat, diliriknya namja yang sungguh ia hormati dan ia cintai di sampingnya. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Yesung, meski wajahnya masih tenang seperti biasa.

Siwon tersenyum penuh makna. "Kita mulai pertemuan ini, cho kyuhyun, sampaikan tuntutanmu!" kyuhyun maju ke depan, di masukkannya PSPnya ke dalam kantong seragamnya. Smirk menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Semua siswa yang ikut campur dalam pencelakaan kim kibum di keluarkan dari sekolah!" ujar kyuhyun santai membuat beberapa orang di ruang itu pucat seketika.

"Baiklah, 23 siswa berseragam putih resmi di keluarkan!" suara namja bernama Zhoumy dengan ukiran coklat di seragam putihnya terdengar. Ia orang osis yang menjabat sebagai badan pengawas gank sekolah mereka. "Bagaimana Shindong-ssi? Apakah ada orang lain lagi yang kau ajukan?"

Namja dengan ukiran seragam cream angkat bicara. Namja yang sedikit bertubuh gempal dan pipi chubby. Ia sama seperti Zhoumy, hanya saja dia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat orang-orang menatapnya. Jujur saja Siwon—sang ketua osis sudah sering memperingatkannya untuk tak sering cengengesan dan menghilangkan wibawanya sebagai anggota kehormatan osis.

"Yang ku ajukan Kim Ryeowook—ssi" itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Shindong. Membuat Donghae mendongak, tangannya yang mencengkram tangan pegangan di kursi roda ryeowook merenggang. Ia tahu, ia tahu bahwa ryeowook berhubungan erat dengan masalah yang melibatkan kekasihnya itu. Yang ia pertanyakan, haruskah dia melindungi ryeowook setelah apa yang terjadi pada kibum?

Wajah Heechul menegang, aura hitam Yesung semakin menguar. Heechul bisa merasakan bahwa Yesung tahu soal keterlibatannya. "Kibum… siapapun yang menyakiti dia, tak ada ampun dariku" gumam Yesung yang dapat di tangkap jelas oleh telinga Heechul.

"Henry" suara Heechul seperti tercekat memanggil orang kepercayaan Yesung selain dirinya.

Henry mengerjab imut, di miringkannya kepalanya melihat Heechul yang sedang memanggil namanya. "Waeyo hyung?"

"Dan juga kim Heechul" sambung Shindong membuat heechul menunduk penuh ketakutan saat Yesung sama sekali tak tampak terkejut. Hangeng membulatkan matanya sempurna, menatap sosok cantik yang selalu menyayangi Kibum. Bagaimana mungkin, namja cantik yang begitu ia puja itu melukai kibumnya?

Kyuhyun berjalan, mendorong kursi roda ryeowook. Menunjukkannya keseluruh ruangan. "Dia menjebak kibum hyung, membuat kibum hyung seolah menjadi penghianat dalam gank kami. Dia penjahat perang yang sebenarnya. Seharusnya dia hancur" masih dengan suara tenang namun menusuk serta mengerikan.

"Kami membutuhkan motif, dimulai darimu kim heechul. Gunakan motif yang masuk akal agar kau tak dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini seperti yang lainnya. Aku masih memandangmu sebagai seorang terhormat di sini" siwon membolak-balik berkas di hadapannya. Sungguh hal yang seru melihat intrik di dalam gank daripada perkelahian sederhana antar gank.

"A… aku… mencintai Kim Yesung" suara Heechul terdengar serak. Senyuman miris terlihat di wajahnya saat sang pimpinan ganknya itu malah menatapnya jijik dan meremehkan. Sesungguhnya seluruh sekolah pun tahu, tak ada yang boleh mencintai seorang kim yesung kecuali kim kibum. Namja itu jauh lebih mengerikan di banding seorang tan Hangeng yang biasanya menggunakan kekerasan dalam tindakannya.

"Ya.. harus kuakui aku bertindak kekanakan bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpikir bahwa aku bisa merebut seorang Yesung dari kim kibum. Itu pemikiran bodohku, aku yang meminta ryeowook bekerja sama dengan menjanjikannya white list kembali padanya. Aku membuat orang yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri menjadi begitu menderita. Itu kesalahanku" terang Heechul.

Yesung tertawa hambar, "Tch! Kau tahu kau salah dan kau melakukannya"

"Seharusnya kau sadar, semua karenamu juga. Aku hanya ingin pujian darimu, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu yang menyebut namaku. Apa itu salah?"

PLAAK… "Yesung! Jangan membuat keributan di ruang sidang!" bentak Hangeng bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tak ada peraturan yang melarang pimpinan mengajari anak buahnya di ruangan ini!" suara Yesung tak kalah keras. Ia sungguh tak ingin di salahkan. Ia sungguh kecewa pada orang kepercayaannya yang menghianatinya.

Hangeng memeluk tubuh rapuh Heechul. Membiarkan namja cantik itu menangis di pelukannya. Ia sungguh mempunyai hati yang lemah. Jika ia berada di posisi heechul dan kibum adalah atasannya, ia akan melakukan yang lebih demi menarik perhatian kibum lebih dari yang dilakukan heechul.

"Dialah yang perlu di salahkan, kenapa dia bisa menghianati teman satu ganknya demi seragam putih?" kali ini Hangeng menuding ryeowook. Namja manis itu tersenyum getir. Hatinya sakit. Ya… hanya dia yang patut di salahkan di sini.

"Orang Black list memang tak pernah di dengarkan. Apa salahku? Apa kaki cacat ini juga salahku? Kalian lihat aku, dulu aku tepat berdiri di samping Tan Hangeng. Aku menjadi ujung tombaknya, sekarang dia menyalahkanku. Dia bahkan tak bisa membantuku mempertahankan seragam white listku." Air mata itu mulai mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata ryeowook.

"Aku hanya namja lemah, apalagi dengan kursi roda ini. Bagaimana cara orang melihatku? Aku di bully, aku seolah siap di tendang dari sekolah ini kapan saja. Orang tuaku menyalahkanku, aku tak membuat mereka terhormat dengan seragam ini. Aku jauh lebih menderita, aku bukan seperti kim kibum yang saat menggunakan seragam hitam masih kalian lindungi. Aku seolah tak di kenal. Aku di campakkan. Semua temanku menjauh. Aku bahkan tak bisa bermain music di dunia. Kenapa kehilangan kaki seolah seperti kehilangan jari-jariku saat hendak bermain piano atau kehilangan pita suaraku ketika hendak bernyanyi?"

"Seragam ini!" ryeowook meremas baju seragam hitamnya. "Seragam terkutuk yang membuatku serasa ingin mati saja. Aku tak punya siapapun. Setiap orang satu per satu meninggalkanku dan menjadi musuhku. Salahku apa? Aku tak pernah menjahati mereka"

"Kibum melakukan yang terbaik untukmu dan itu yang kau balas padanya" suara Kyuhyun memotong kata-kata ryeowook. Di tatapnya tajam mata ryeowook dengan mata mengerikannya. "Dia tahu siapa penghianat itu, dia berusaha mendapatkan white listmu kembali dengan mendekatkan dirinya padamu. Dia bersedia memakai seragam black list hingga seperti ini untuk melindungimu dan melindungi kepercayaan donghae padamu. Kau memalukan kim ryeowook"

Ryeowook terdiam, mencoba mencerna tiap kata yang baru saja di lontarkan kyuhyun. "Lagi pula, aku sedikit terkejut saat kibum mengatakan dia akan memakai seragam black list" Zhoumy tertawa renyah. Di ikuti oleh Siwon yang sepertinya mengerti maksud dari Zhoumy.

"Kau benar Zhou… bagaimana mungkin anak pemilik sekolah ini memakai seragam black list" JDEER… seolah ada petir yang menyambar pendengaran orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Kim Kibum adalah anak pemilik sekolah, inilah alasan mengapa ia begitu di perebutkan di sini. Alasan mengapa dia begitu di lindungi dan di istimewakan.

Donghae membulatkan matanya, oke… dia sama sekali tak tahu soal kepemilikan kibum di sekolah ini. Itu artinya mengapa kyuhyun yang mengenakan seragam hitam namun begitu di hormati, itu karena dia juga anak pemilik sekolah ini. Ahh… lee donghae mengapa dirimu begitu bodoh. Leeteuk membisu, sama seperti yang lainnya.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengecek ponselnya. "Ahh…. Aku tak terlalu peduli soal itu, hei.. bukakan pintu itu" perintahnya asal pada seorang di sana. Saat pintu dibuka, kibum melangkah masuk. Dia menghela nafas beberapa kali. Ia mengenakan pakaian biasa sekarang, ia bingung harus mengenakan seragam yang mana.

Siwon turun dari singgasananya, di bukanya seragam putihnya dan memakaikannya pada kibum. "Ahh… gommawo" ujar kibum menatap donghae. Sebuah senyuman manis ia tujukan pada namja yang memang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Aku menarik semua tuntutan yang baru saja di adukan"

Yesung menatap tajam Kibum, dia seolah tak percaya bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menarik semua tuntutan itu? Setelah semua yang terjadi padanya. "Yang benar saja?" protes Shindong

"Kau mau protes Shindong hyung?" seringgai kibum menatap namja gempal itu. Shindong mengkeret takut. "Kau juga mau protes?" ia menatap tajam siwon di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja tidak chagi" ucap siwon mengecup pucuk kepala kibum yang langsung di hadiahi deathglare oleh kyuhyun, hangeng, yesung dan tak tinggal lee donghae tercinta.

"Aku protes" ucap kyuhyun tegas.

Kibum menatap kyuhyun intens. Tatapan berubah menjadi memelas. "Kyunnie~ kumohon!" ucapnya yang mau tak mau membuat kyuhyun mengangguk juga. "Hah.. ini menjengkelkan! Aku menarik tuntutan dari cho kyuhyun dan… ahh… aku hampir lupa, heechul hyung akan tetap di posisinya semula kemudian kim ryeowook kau mau kembali ke posisi awalmu?"

Ryeowook tersenyum saat kibum memancarkan killer smilenya. "Anni… aku masih ingin mengubah sekolah ini" ujarnya yang membuat kibum memeluk sahabat imutnya itu. "Nah.. selesaikan? Kenapa begitu repot! Oh iya.. Lee Donghae, kau punya hutang padaku!" kibum membuka seragam siwon dan melemparnya pada siwon kembali.

"Satu hal untuk kalian semua!" kibum menunjuk pada siwon, hangeng, yesung dan kyuhyun. "Lee donghae lah yang akan memenangkanku"

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae pov.

Kibum menggenggam tanganku erat. Senyuman indah terukir di wajahnya. Mengapa dia terlihat begitu bahagia. Dia juga terlihat lebih manja sekarang. Apa kejadian di sekolah tadi membuatnya seperti ini? Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesekali ia mengumpat membuatku tak mengerti mengapa kondisi si iblis itu menjadi begitu buruk?

"Appa menyuruhmu ke Las Vegas Hae!" teriak kibum kegirangan kemudian memelukku. Mwo? Kenapa dia begitu gembira? Apa dia dan aku akan di nikahkan di sana.

"Yack! Sebentar lagi pesawat si ikan itu akan tiba, bisakah kau melepas pelukanmu hyung?" teriak kyuhyun tak sabaran.

"Apa aku akan pergi sendiri?"

"Ya jelas kau pergi sendiri, kau kira aku dan kibum akan mengantarmu sampai sana! Aku tak ingin appa membunuhku saat aku tiba disana" cerocos kyuhyun yang kemudian kembali memainkan PSPnya dengan tenang.

"Saat kau kembali kau harus menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa melindungi kibum dengan benar. Arraso!" nasihat eomma yang mendorong tubuhku memasuki sebuah ruangan. Aku hanya mengkulum senyuman, sungguh aku tak mengerti apa maksud di balik semua ini.

%ika. Zordick%

Di bandara, aku tak perlu repot mencari orang yang menungguku. Ya.. aku hampir lupa bahwa pesawat ini, adalah pesawat pribadi tuan Cho. Sepasang namja yang menggunakan jas hitam sudah menyambutku ketika aku menginjakkan kakiku di tanah Las Vegas. "Park Yoochun imnida" ujar salah satu diantara mereka.

"Kim Junsu imnida" seru yang satunya lagi. "Benarkah anda tuan lee donghae?"

"Nee…" aku sedikit gugup melihat mereka. Mereka membuka pintu mobil limosin dan mempersilahkan aku masuk ke dalam. Mereka berdua duduk mengapitku, seolah aku adalah tahanan yang siap kabur kapan saja.

"Tuan muda Cho Changmin memiliki jadwal kosong hari ini, jadi anda bisa menemuinya terlebih dahulu sebelum Tuan besar Cho Yunho" ujar namja bernama Junsu yang sedari tadi mengecek IPAD nya. Entah siapa nama yang sedang mereka maksudkan. "Tuan muda Cho Changmin mengatakan bahwa dia menunggu anda di casino Soul"

"Hei Junsu, kurasa ada baiknya tuan muda Lee membersihkan dirinya dulu. Kau mau di marahi habis-habisan oleh si maknae jelek itu saat melihat salah satu tamunya tidak bersih" Yoochun—ssi lumayan membantuku untuk berbicara. Kenapa mereka terlihat begitu aneh?

Sesampainya di rumah mewah milik keluarga Cho, aku memasuki kamar mandi. Kamar mandi yang seukuran dengan rumahku dulu, waw… begitu luas. Setelah selesai aku memakai pakaian yang sudah di siapkan terlebih dahulu untukku. Pakaian jas mewah ala orang berkelas yang sangat nyaman di pakai. Tapi kurasa kibum dan kyuhyun harus kerepotan karena memakai ini semua setiap hari.

Aku kembali menaiki limosin hitam bersama dua orang yang entah sejak kapan menjadi orang yang begitu akrab denganku. Kami berhenti di depan sebuah casino besar nan mewah. Junsu dan Yoochun tak lagi berdiri sejajar denganku, mereka berjalan di belakangku sembari membungkuk saat melihat beberapa orang yang terlihat terhormat.

"Jangan membungkuk tuan Lee, anda tamu untuk tuan muda cho, merekalah yang membungkuk untuk anda" bisik Junsu di telingaku yang langsung ku patuhi. Aku tak ingin protes soal hal memalukan yang baru saja kulakukan. Kami naik ke lantai paling atas, di sana terlihat kolam renang yang di penuhi oleh yeoja asing yang sedang asyik-asyiknya memamerkan tubuh mereka.

Tuhan sedang mengujimu lee donghae! Aku sibuk berkomat kamit di dalam hati. Ini gila! Banyak orang yang minum minuman keras sambil bercumbu di sini. Junsu dan yoochun menunjukkan arah padaku saat kulihat seorang anak SMP berdiri menghadap langit di ujung beranda menatap keindahan kota yang begitu terang di hiasi lampu neon.

"Kami membawa tuan Lee, tuan muda"

"Kalian boleh pergi!" ucap anak itu angkuh kemudian ia menatapku. Tatapan yang mirip dengan tatapan Cho kyuhyun, dia menyeringgai, kenapa sungguh mirip si iblis sialan itu? "Selamat datang hyung, ternyata kau orang yang di ajukan eomma ya?"

Aku tersenyum hampa. Dia tertawa "Santai saja! Aku tak lebih mengerikan dari appa dan hyung keduaku kok"

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau lihat? Inilah alasan mengapa banyak namja yang mengejar kibum hyungku!" dia melempar botol minuman keras mahal itu ke dinding. Menunjukkan kekesalannya. Kenapa aku merasa usianya tak sesuai dengan tubuh dan sifatnya ya?

"Oh.. iya.. aku hampir lupa, namaku Cho Changmin. Anak ketiga dari keluarga ini. Anak yang berasal dari pasangan cho yunho dan kim jaejoong" ucapnya membungkuk hormat. Untung saja dia masih tahu sopan santun disbanding si maniak game itu.

"Memangnya apa alasan mereka mengejar kibum?" tanyaku yang agak penasaran dengan kata-katanya sebelumnya.

"Kau babo atau polos sih?" ahh… kutarik kembali kata-kataku soal dia yang tahu sopan santun. "Appaku mengumumkan bahwa 50% hartanya kibum hyunglah yang mendapatkannya. Jadilah dia yang dikejar-kejar namja tak jelas"

Aku mengangguk mengerti, jelas saja, pertama sekolah elit terkenal yang menjadi sekolahku. Pesawat pribadi, casino sebesar ini? Dan masih banyak lagi bentuk kekayaan yang belum terlihat olehku. Wajar saja banyak yang tergiur dengan sebagian harta yang sedang di janjikan. "Yaa… sejak kibum hyung mengklaim dirinya guy tentu saja" umpat Changmin kasar setelahnya. "Aku tidak suka hyungku di grape-grape oleh namja tak jelas, yang menginginkan harta appa disbanding dirinya"

Tanpa kusadari aku mengelus rambut changmin. Ya… dia anak yang baik. Bahkan sangat baik. Dia peduli dengan kibum lebih dari yang kubayangkan. "Oleh karenanya appa memutuskan untuk membuat masing-masing keluarga memberikan utusannya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Begini, misalnya Eomma dia mengutus mu sebagai orang yang ia pilih untuk menjadi suami kibum hyung dan mewarisi sebagian harta appa. Kami semua juga mempunyai utusan masing-masing. Appa mengutus Hangeng hyung, aku mengutus Yesung hyung"

"Ehm… aku mengerti! Lalu Kyuhyun dia tak mengutus juga?" aku lumayan penasaran.

Changmin menatapku iba. Dia kemudian mendengus kesal, "Utusan darinya lah yang paling berat hyung"

"Mwo? Siapa dia? Apa anak president amerika?" tanyaku asal.

Changmin menggeleng kali ini. "Dia mengutus dirinya sendiri"

"Mwo?" jelas saja aku terkejut. Bagaimana bisa dia mencalonkan dirinya sebagai orang yang akan menikahi kibum? Diakan saudara kibum?

"Tapi tenang saja, dia mempunyai rival yang sebanding kok. Siwon hyung adalah rival abadinya. Dan kibum hyung sendirilah yang mengutusnya"

"MWO?" kali ini aku sungguh tak terima. Bagaimana mungkin, si ketua osis sempurna itu? Semua lawanku? Dan.. kibum sendiri yang mencalonkannya? Ini gila? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menang jika seperti ini. Apa aku harus menunggu ke ajaiban? Jujur aku tak perlu harta 50% itu! Aku hanya ingin kibum menjadi milikku yang utuh! Hah!

TBC

Hahhahaha… mian ini menjadi FF saya yang paling lama saya update. Bagi readernya mohon maaf ye… tapi tenang aja… FF ini akan selesai kok… gak bakal end tengah jalan… hahahaha… mohon reviewnya juga. No SR please!


	5. back to you

**Black & White [School Gangster]**

**Pairing :**Lee Dong Hae & Member SJ beserta Staf-stat SMent (?)

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**SM Junior High School, sekolah khusus namja yang super duper di kutuk oleh lee donghae. Tapi seorang senior bernama leeteuk tiba-tiba malah merekrutnya membentuk sebuah gangster di sekolah tersebut. "Kita akan mengubah sekolah!"

**Genre : Romance, Friend**

Ku telusuri lorong hotel bintang 7 Las Vegas yang kelewat mewah ini. Kulirik Cho Changmin yang berjalan dengan santai dan penuh wibawa. Ini hari ke tiga ku berada di Las Vegas. Aku cukup mengerti mengapa angka 50% yang di pegang kibum terasa begitu banyak. Hampir separuh Las Vegas ini namja bernama Cho Yunho itulah yang menguasainya.

Hah… kurasa nasib sial memang tak henti-hentinya menghampiriku. Lihatlah sekarang, aku mencintai seorang namja yang ayahnya seorang God Father. Mimpi apa aku hingga aku terlibat dengan keluarga rumit nan mengerikan ini. Aku begitu tegang bertemu orang yang seharusnya juga tak pernah ku temui. Menjadi penerus Mafia kurasa juga bukan ide yang bagus.

"Kita sampai hyung! Ayo masuk!" kami sampai di ujung lorong. Terdapat sepasang daun pintu berukiran bunga mawar merah berduri yang cantik. Dua orang yang berjaga di depan pintu membungkuk hormat pada Changmin dan membukakan pintu besar itu. Menampakkan sebuah ruangan bertemakan klasik di dalamnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan tersebut. Terpana sejenak, melihat ruangan mewah hasil karya manusia yang tentu saja mempunyai nilai tukar yang besar. Foto-foto berfigura besar terpajang indah di sana. foto keluarga yang sangat besar. Dimana jae umma yang sedang duduk di samping seorang namja tampan yang sangat berwibawa, bermata elang yang tajam, aku bisa melihat namja itulah yang menjadi appa Cho kyuhyun dan Cho Changmin. Changmin berdiri di tengah di belakang bersama ke dua hyungnya.

Aku menajamkan penglihatan, namja berjas putih yang di sebelah Yunho pastilah Kibum. Ia sungguh tampak mempesona meski dibibirnya tak terukir senyuman sementara namja berjas hitam di samping Jae umma pastilah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya mereka sungguh tak bisa di pisahkan dari dua warna yang jelas berbeda itu. Warna yang malah menunjukkan betapa serasinya mereka.

"Terpana melihat foto Kibummie ku eoh?" suara bass terdengar menyapu telingaku. Aku berbalik menatap sosok yang sama persis dengan yang di foto yang tadi kulihat. Sosok namja yang mengerikan yang tengah berevil smirk ria.

Aku membungkuk formal, dia tersenyum kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja bundar kecil di dekat jendela besar. Seorang namja butler berkebangsaan asing tengah menuangkan teh di gelas sang god father itu. Aku tersenyum canggung saat dia menatapku tajam. "Manusia lemah sepertimu menginginkan anak kesayanganku? Yang benar saja?" kata-kata yang nyaris membuatku tak bernyawa. Ia tak menyukaiku. Huwaaa… hancurlah sudah harapanku sebagai namja yang mencintai kim kibum!

Tiba-tiba butler itu membungkuk pada Yunho ahjussi. Dia mengangkat sebuah telpon. "Nee…. Saya mengerti" ternyata dia sangat fasih berbahasa korea. Tch! Aku tertipu dengan tampang kebaratannya. "Tuan besar, ada telpon untuk anda"

"Siapa? Bilang saja aku sibuk" ucapnya enteng tanpa bertanya lebih jelas siapa orang yang dimaksudkan. "Tuan muda" jawab sang butler.

"Aku malas berbicara dengan kyuhyun sekarang. bilang saja aku sedang tidur" apa-apaan itu? Begitukah tingkah seorang appa pada anak kandungnya.

"Tuan muda kibum, tuan" lanjut sang butler yang langsung membuat Yunho merebut ponselnya.

"Annyoung Chagi, bagaimana kabarmu di seoul? Appa merindukanmu" sungguh pilih kasih. Lihat itu, bahkan tampang sangarnya hilang seketika. Yunho kemudian menekan tombol di ponselnya membuat suara kibum terdengar memenuhi ruangan. "APPA BABO! JANGAN MEMBUAT DONGHAEKU KETAKUTAN!" kenapa aku yang jadi malu sekali. Sepertinya dalam keluarga mereka ini memang tak ada yang sopan. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatai ayahnya babo?

"Chagi… appa tak bermaksud begitu" jelas yunho yang wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat.

Kibum terdengar mendengus. "Appa… aku mencintai lee donghae" kata-kata itu memberiku kekuatan kembali. Ku dongakkan kepalaku dan menatap mata elang tajam Yunho yang sekarang memancarkan aura ketidak sukaannya padaku. Changmin tertawa kekeh, sepertinya Yunho ini memang mempunyai penyakit father complex yang telah akut. Apa ia merasa bahwa kibum itu anak perempuannya.

"Kibummie…."

"Aku serius sekarang appa, aku mau dialah yang memenangkan peraturan appa! Bagaimanapun caranya! Kalau tidak aku akan membenci appa seumur hidupku" aku menelan ludah kecut saat kibum dengan seenaknya mengancam Yunho ahjussi.

"Appa mengerti, jangan marah lagi chagi! Appa akan merubahnya pantas berada di sampingmu"

"Gommawo appa" ucap kibum ceria. "Changmin—ah! Hyung mohon padamu untuk kemari eoh!" suaranya berubah menjadi manja.

"Haa? Aku tak mau berkelahi hyung! Dengan para sememu yang haus sex itu! ANDWAE!" teriak Changmin tak senang. Pemikirannya memang tak sebanding dengan usianya. Aku mengakui itu sekali lagi.

"Changmin!" aku melihat Yunho memberikan deathglare terbaiknya. Membuat bocah tinggi itu mengkeret takut.

"Tapi appa, aku tak mau berkelahi dengan Kyuhyun hyung juga" ucap changmin takut-takut.

"Changmin!" sekali lagi Yunho menatap anaknya.

"Arra… arra appa! Aku akan kesana sekarang" Changmin keluar dari ruangan ini. Menghilang dari balik pintu. Tinggallah aku dengan seorang namja mengerikan dan butlernya. Aku tak boleh gentar untuk menatap matanya. Aku tak ingin di katai lemah lagi.

"Gommawo appa…. Hae—ya… cepatlah pulang eoh! Berikan aku kejutan !" PIIP….mati, sambungan telponnya mati. Aku mendongak, menemukan Yunho yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanku dan menendang cepat lututku hingga aku berlutut di kakinya.

"Kau akan bekerja keras anak muda. Angkuhlah seperti yang seharusnya" seringgai Yunho ahjussi memberikanku peringatan bahwa pelatihanku telah di mulai.

%ika. Zordick%

6 bulan kemudian.

Author pov.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu hyung?" Kangin menatap leeteuk, namja berparas cantik dengan senyum malaikat tersebut menyeringgai mengerikan. Yah… tarik kembali kata malaikat dalam parasnya. Seperti nama julukannya di tempat ini, "Angel Mask!"

"Sekolah ini sungguh dalam keadaan kritis eoh?" leeteuk menatap wajah kyuhyun yang masih datar. Namja tinggi berjulukan 'Titisan Lucifer' masih tetap setia memandangi seorang namja cantik yang tertidur di mejanya dari balik jendela. Padahal pelajaran sedang dimulai sepertinya kyuhyun terlalu enggan melepas hyung semata wayangnya yang di tatap lapar oleh namja-namja brengsek di kelasnya.

Kangin menghela nafas, tujuan mereka ke tempat ini bukanlah untuk memandangi namja cantik—bernama kim kibum seperti yang dilakukan salah satu rekan gank mereka bernama cho kyuhyun. Melainkan menatapi tempat kosong di sebelah kibum yang tengah tidur dengan damainya. Tempat seorang namja yang telah menghilang setengah tahun yang lalu dan tak ada kabarnya.

"Yack! Apa yang dilakukan siswa di jam segini? Seharusnya kalian ada di kelas kalian kan?" suara itu membuat kepala leeteuk kembali berdenyut tak karuan. Sosok yang paling ia benci belakangan ini menunjukkan taringnya. Namja kecil yang entah sejak kapan menjadi kepala sekolah mereka. Orang yang membuat sekolah menjadi lebih tak berprikemanusiaan.

Kyuhyun menoleh, melirik sosok kepala sekolah mungil mereka. "Diamlah kau cho changmin!" desis kyuhyun membuat namja bermarga sama dengannya itu mengkeret takut. Bagaimanapun cho kyuhyun adalah hyung kandungnya, sama seperti sosok namja cantik yang kini terlelap di sana.

"Hyungnim…" suara Changmin bergetar. Sampai matipun ia tak bisa menghentikan langkah kakaknya yang bahkan appanya yang keras pun mengalah. Kyuhyun menyeringgai, ditubrukkannya bahunya ke bahu Changmin kemudian pergi dari tempat ia berdiri.

Leeteuk tersenyum canggung, ia menarik Kangin dan pergi dari depan kelas kibum. Ia juga tak mau di skors akibat kemarahan tak jelas kepala sekolahnya. "Kibum hyung… tolong aku, kyuhyun hyung akan membunuhku setelah ini" isak Changmin berlebihan kemudian memberikan deathglare pada namja yang dengan sengaja memperhatikan kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

Dengan kasar kyuhyun, membuka pintu ruangan kelasnya. Ia tak peduli dengan keberadaan guru di depan kelas. Ia juga tak peduli dengan tatapan takut siswa sekelas dengannya yang di torehkan untuk dirinya. Ia memang namja berbahaya. Dia anak tertua kandung dari God Father bernama Cho Yunho. Apa yang ia takutkan di dunia ini? Ia mempunyai harta, kekuatan dan kekuasaan.

"Singkirkan pandangan menjijikkan kalian itu" katanya dingin yang langsung membuahkan orang menunduk. Kecuali Kim Ryeowook—namja mungil yang duduk di kursi rodanya itu menatap kyuhyun dengan mata cantiknya. Ia juga tak takut pada sosok Kyuhyun yang mengerikan, orang yang bisa menjinakkan kyuhyun selalu bersamanya. Tentu saja Kim Kibum.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya, di sudut yang terpisah dari yang lainnya. "Perhatikan pelajarnmu wookie!" perintah kyuhyun yang membuat wajah ryeowook memerah mendadak. Dia menunduk dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya sebelum namja iblis Cho itu mengamuk.

Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Melihat awan putih menghiasi langit biru yang ia rasa ia benci. "Kenapa langit tak bisa berubah menjadi hitam?" bisiknya samar tak bisa di dengar oleh siapapun. Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia hidup di posisi yang begitu menyedihkan. Sebagai namja yang di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah kotor mafia dunia. Sebagai namja yang menjadi saksi ke dua orang tuanya yang sekarang bersatu.

Namja yang selalu mengeluarkan wajah datar yang menjadi topeng penderitaan. Orang yang mengerikan namun hatinya rapuh. Ia mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku seragamnya. Foto seorang namja bertuxedo hitam dan putih. Warna kontras yang tak pernah bersatu. Warna kontras yang sebenarnya menyimpan ribuan rahasia.

FLASHBACK –

Suasana begitu mencengkam, begitu sunyi dan sepi. Di lorong operasi rumah sakit yang terbesar di Las Vegas. "Pimpinan tenanglah!" beberapa orang namja tampak berusaha menenangkan seorang namja tampan yang terus bolak-balik seperti sentrikaan di depan ruang operasi. Wajar saja, anaknya akan segera lahir.

"Aish! Appa bisakah kau diam? Mrs. Jae akan baik-baik saja!" senggak seorang namja berwajah tak kalah tampan dengannya. Sesungguh wajah mengerikan nan dingin itu juga ia warisi dari namja yang tengah menunggu kehadiran anak yang bukan dari istrinya tersebut.

"Kyunnie~ aku sangat gugup, di dalam sana adalah anakku! Adikmu! Dan tentu saja adik kalian berdua" namja bermata elang—cho Yunho menatap seorang namja cantik yang mirip dengan eommanya yang tengah menunduk. Takut menatap mata Yunho, mata namja yang begitu ia segani. Namja yang membantu hidup anak yatim sepertinya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, ia bisa melihat namja bersurai hitam yang duduk di sampingnya berusaha menahan tangis. Tangis kepedihan yang juga ia rasakan. "Bummie~" kyuhyun—namja bersurai coklat ikal menggenggam tangan kibum—namja cantik bersurai hitam kelam. Menyalurkan ketenangan berusaha meyakinkan semua akan baik-baik saja. Meski ia sendiri bingung, dengan segala yang terjadi.

"Panggil kibum dengan sebutan hyung kyu! Dia hyungmu mulai dari sekarang. Appa akan segera menikahi eommanya!" Yunho tersenyum manis. Dia berteriak gembira saat mendengar suara tangis bayi dari dalam sana. "Aku punya anak lagi…." Teriak Yunho kegirangan kemudian menghambur ke dalam ruangan operasi.

Dengan perlahan ia mendongakkan wajah kibum yang sudah menumpahkan air mata. "Kenapa kau menangis chagiya?" suara kyuhyun terdengar tercekat. Ia menghapus air mata yang selalu berhasil membuat hatinya seolah teriris saat melihatnya. Kibum memeluk tubuh kyuhyun. "Aku bahagia kyu, sungguh aku akan bahagia" ujar kibum saat ia sadar bahwa bawahan ayahnya masih berada di sana melihat adegan mereka yang begitu intim untuk dikatakan sebagai saudara.

%ika. Zordick%

"Baboo!" bisik kyuhyun seduktif di telinga kibum sambil memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang. Kibum tak mengacukan kyuhyun, matanya masih menerawang kosong pada bayi mungil yang tertidur di dalam ruangan berlapis kaca di hadapan mereka.

"Hentikan kyu! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?" selalu kata itu yang akan di katakan kibum. Kata yang ia tak sadar menyakiti hati namja yang begitu mencintainya, cho kyuhyun.

"Biarkan saja, biar mereka tahu betapa aku mencintaimu"

Kibum terdiam, air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya. Membuat kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan kembali menghapus buliran hangat yang menyakiti hatinya. "Kyu, kita putus saja. Aku tak ingin eomma dan pimpinan sedih" ujarnya yang kembali menyakiti hati cho kyuhyun.

"Mereka sudah punya anak! Aku tak ingin adik kecil kita tak memiliki orang tua yang lengkap seperti yang pernah kita rasakan. Mengertilah kyu!" kibum berusaha menjelaskan.

"AKU TAK BISA MENGERTI! AKU TAK MENGERTI SEGALANYA YANG MEMISAHKANMU DARIKU! ANAK ITU! AKU MEMBENCINYA…." Keegoisan Cho kyuhyun takkan kalah begitu saja kan? Ia harus mendapatkan segalanya yang ia inginkan, termasuk namja yang selalu mengalihkan dunianya beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Namja yatim yang selalu membuat harinya yang gelap penuh dengan cahaya yang menyenangkan. Namja yang membuat dia merasakan cinta.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" kibum melototkan matanya.

Kyuhyun menunduk, ia bisa merasakan kibum sungguh marah padanya. Ia lebih menakuti namja lembut itu dibandingkan dengan ayahnya yang bisa dibilang sangat mengerikan. "Dia hanya anak haram appaku dan eommamu. Mereka tak tahu bagaimana perasaan kita. Anak itu seharusnya tak pernah lahir" ujar kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia sungguh tak ingin di pisahkan dengan hubungan saudara dengan kim kibum. Dia sungguh tak ingin.

"Aku ingin membuat mereka bahagia kyu, mian he… lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku!" kibum tersenyum. Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuh itu. "Aku tak bisa melepasmu bummie. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di bumi ini"

FLASHBACK END—

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, masih menatap wajah namja bertuxedo putih yang namanya masih terukir rapi di hatinya. "Apa kau sungguh tak mau aku yang berada di sampingmu?" bisik kyuhyun lagi. Kembali ia menatap ke halaman sekolah. Jantungnya berdegup cepat tak karuan. Ketakutan kembali menjalari hatinya. "DIA?"

Sementara itu di tempat lain, di tempat ruangan keluarga kerajaan yang terhormat menuntut ilmu. "Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya namja berseragam putih berukiran hijau melihat namja yang duduk di sampingnya berdiri dan menatap keluar jendela. Entah melihat apa.

"Dia kembali? Kenapa secepat ini?" umpat namja yang berdiri—namja berkebangsaan China yang menjadi putra mahkota kerajaan China. Sungmin—namja dengan seragam yeoja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menyeringgai melihat wajah pucat Eunhyuk yang kini melihat sosok yang sama yang dilihat sang pimpinan.

%ika. Zordick%

"Dia sudah kembali pimpinan" namja berkebangsaan China berpipi chubby membungkuk ke arah namja yang menatap datar ke langit yang luas. Wajah dinginnya tak hendak ia ubah, ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Nee… aku tahu Henry…"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Yesung?" Tanya Heechul menatap tajam sang pimpinan.

Yesung tersenyum simple. "Cukup tenang dan tunggu dia bergerak terlebih dahulu"

%ika. Zordick%

"Siwon—ssi, namja itu sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah" Zhoumy menyerahkan beberapa berkas di meja Siwon. Siwon memamerkan lesung pipinya yang membuat Zhoumy menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Benarkah?" siwon terdengar meremehkan. Ia bangkit dari singgasana osisnya. "Seragam apa yang ia gunakan?"

"Hitam… dia masih menggunakan seragam hitam"

"Apa dia tak merasa begitu memalukan? Dia di ajukan oleh yeoja cantik, ibu dari pewaris utama kekayaan keluarga Cho dan dia memakai seragam hitam yang membuatnya semakin tak serasi dengan pangeran cantik kita"

"Bukankah dia sangat menarik? Dia yakin akan bisa mengambil kim kibum darimu dengan seragam hitamnya" ejek Shindong pada namja sombong nan angkuh di hadapan mereka.

%ika. Zordick%

Hanya ada ke sunyian. Detak jam pun terdengar di dalam ruangan berkesan mewah nan luas. Dua namja sedang duduk berhadapan. Saling melempar senyuman.

Donghae pov.

Hah…. Sampai kapan si setan kecil ini akan berhenti tersenyum padaku. Brengsek… apa dia menyukaiku. Tapi aku tak boleh kalah, kalau aku terlebih dahulu menghilankan senyum charming ini maka ia akan dengan tenangnya mengatakan bahwa aku bukan lee donghae. Tahu kan apa artinya? Dia akan mempermainkanku dan tak membiarkanku bertemu dengan kibumku.

"Kau hebat hyung! Kau lee donghae" ucapnya. Rasanya aku ingin bersorak gembira saat ini juga. Tapi tenanglah donghae—ya, ini belum waktunya kau bersikap seperti donghae yang tak berkelas. Bisa-bisa dia akan melaporkanmu pada appa dan appa akan mengembalikanmu ke las vegas. Aku tak mau. Sekali lagi aku akan mengutuk author sialan itu karena meletakkanku di tempat yang tak seharusnya.

"Aku memang lee donghae, cho changmin…"

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tak memakai seragam putih saja? Itu akan lebih membuatmu nyaman berada di dekat kibum hyung" dia masih bertahan dengan sikap angkuh yang seolah tahu segalanya itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, tujuan utama ku adalah mengubah sekolah ini" jawabku santai. "Ahh~ aku hampir lupa, pimpinan menyuruh calon suami kibum untuk berkumpul di aula hotel milik keluarga kalian, nanti malam"

"Baiklah akan kusampaikan hyung. Lalu ada lagi?"

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan kibum sekarang? Aku merindukannya" cengirku yang diberikan anggukan oleh si anak angkuh yang selalu mengingatkanku dengan keberadaan cho kyuhyun. Keberadaan orang gila yang mengalami brother complex akut. Untung saja Yunho appa tak melakukan hal yang sama dengan kyuhyun.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah santai memasuki sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat aku mendapat kepercayaan diri untuk mengubah segalanya. Di ruangan yang luas yang biasanya tempatku mendengarkan suara permainan piano kim ryeowook yang sangat anggun dan manis. Tempat aku dimarahi oleh leeteuk hyung dan tempat kami merekrut kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, aku sungguh merindukan tempat ini.

Aku duduk di belakang piano, tempat ryeowook biasanya memainkan nada-nada indah dengan kibum yang memperhatikannya dengan begitu serius. Berharap bisa memainkannya juga. Bagaimana perkembangan permainan piano kibum ya? Apa ia sudah sangat hebat sekarang? Hah… aku sungguh merindukannya.

Menunggu… aku sedang menunggu jam istirahat siang. Aku tak sabar melihat yang lainnya disini.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau tuli eoh? Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau harus menunggu kyuhyun. Lihat apa yang terjadi padamu?" teriak leeteuk hyung sangar, menyadarkanku bahwa mereka telah datang. Aku tahu dia pasti memarahi kangin hyung yang babak belur sekarang. Dia selalu melakukan sesuatu lebih cepat karena jiwa patriotiknya yang luar biasa.

"Mianhe hyung" aku tersenyum, kata inilah yang selalu di ucapkan namja bertubuh raksasa tersebut untuk meredam kemarah leeteuk hyung.

Kyuhyun sudah jelas pasti memainkan PSPnya di belakang dan kibum sedang mendorong kursi roda ryeowook. Hah… itu hanya hipotesaku saja. Aku hanya menebak dengan suara langkah mereka. BLAAM… suara pintu dibanting. Aku berdiri, memamerkan senyuman terbaikku. Kyuhyun mempause gamenya dan memasukkan benda kotak hitam itu di saku seragamnya.

Ryeowook dapat kulihat menangis, mata mereka semua terkejut melihatku. "Hae…." Kibum memanggil namaku pertama kali, senyumannya lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Ia berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuhku. Aku membalas pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu" yaa… aku juga, sangat merindukanmu.

"TCH!" aku mendongak melirik kyuhyun dengan wajah tak sukanya menatapku. Aku tersenyum saja, inilah yang di ajarkan appanya padaku. Jika bukan musuh maka tersenyumlah dengan baik. Kulirik leeteuk hyung. "Waahh… kau jadi jauh lebih tampan ya, fishy" godanya membuat wajahku memerah. Aku kan malu, dikatai begitu di depan kibum. Kibum mengangguk. "Kau sungguh makin tampan"

Kangin hyung dan ryeowook tertawa. "Appa ingin bertemu denganmu nanti malam, kau juga kyu" aku merangkul bahu kibum. "Kalian juga ikut ya hyung!" pinta kibum yang langsung membuatku gemas melihatnya. Dia sungguh sangat manis.

"Hyung, aku mau pergi dengan kibum sebentar eoh!"

"Mau kemana?" leeteuk hyung menyeringgai. Aku nyengir.

"Bolos…" jawabku singkat. Membawa kibum pergi dari tempat ini.

%ika. Zordick%

Kalian bisa menebak kemana aku akan membawanya kan? Tentu saja ke apartementnya. Jam segini eomma takkan ada di rumah. "Hae, ini belum jam pulang" ujarnya lemah dengan wajah memerah. Sepertinya dia tahu apa maksudku membawanya kemari.

"Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu bummie?" aku mengangkat dagunya. Ya … Tuhan mengapa dia begitu indah.

"Bukankah cinta itu penuh misteri? Saat aku mencintaimu, aku tak bisa melihat orang lain" bisikku di telinganya. "Matahari mampu membuat mataku silau chagiya, tapi dirimu mampu membuat hatiku yang tak tersentuh matahari buta karena cintamu" ayolah.. ini juga termasuk pelajaranku disana. Sesekali dipraktekkan juga tak apa-apa kan? Hehehehehe…

Dia tersenyum, di lingkarkannya tangannya di leherku. Aku lebih menarik pinggannya mendekat ketubuhku. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membuktikannya?" wah… bad boy! Dia sedang menantangku atau memancingku. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kulumat lembut bibirnya. Ia menyeringgai di tengah ciuman kami kemudian mulai membalas ciumanku. Hah… bukankah hidupku sekarang menjadi sangat sempurna.

"Sebaiknya hentikan itu, aku jijik melihatnya" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan kami. Sialan! Apa lagi sekarang? Kibum mendorong tubuhku kuat, nafasnya terengah-engah dengan mata sayu dan bibir merah yang bengkak. Hah…. Tahan donghae… tahan…

Aku berbalik menatap setan yang kini menyeringgai padaku. "Kim kibum milikku!" ucapnya tanpa rasa berdosa. "Akulah orang yang pertama mencintainya" dia menegaskan setiap nada dalam kalimatnya. Cho kyuhyun, apa maunya dia sebenarnya?

TBC

Oke…oke… harap reviewnya ya…

Satu reviewan sangat berharga untuk kemajuan FF ini!#kayak pemilu


	6. The Past

**Black & White [School Gangster]**

**Pairing :**Lee Dong Hae & Member SJ beserta Staf-stat SMent (?)

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**SM Junior High School, sekolah khusus namja yang super duper di kutuk oleh lee donghae. Tapi seorang senior bernama leeteuk tiba-tiba malah merekrutnya membentuk sebuah gangster di sekolah tersebut. "Kita akan mengubah sekolah!"

**Genre : Romance, Friend**

.

.

%ika. Zordick%

Aku menatap sengit namja yang tengah menyeringgai di hadapanku. aku tak mengerti, tapi ada suatu perasaan yang meyakinkanku bahwa ia musuhku—bukan Rivalku lebih tepatnya. Namja berseragam hitam dengan ukiran putih di pakaiannya. Berlahan tapi pasti aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada namjachinguku. Namja yang menjadi alasanku untuk bertahan di dunia idiot yang sebenarnya bukan bagianku memasukinya.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari milikku lee donghae!" perintahnya seakan tengah mengancamku. Matanya yang tajam yang memang di warisinya dari Jung Yunho, mata itu sedang mempengaruhiku. Memacu adrenalinku, membuatku merasa aku sungguh tak pantas berebut apapun dengannya. Aku hanya orang biasa, bukan siapa-siapa untuk menantangnya.

Pelukanku mengendor pada tubuh rapuh yang tengah kudekap erat. Seolah ingin melepaskannya. "Hae…" aku mendengar suara lembutnya menyapu gendang telingaku. Membuat darahku mengalir dengan lebih cepat. Jantungku berdegup kuat seolah siap meledak. Kembali kurengkuh tubuh itu. Menatap tajam kembali namja yang sempat membuatku ketakutan dulunya.

Ayolah,,, aku bukan Lee donghae yang dulu, lee donghae yang tak punya apa-apa. Donghae yang lemah dan donghae yang hanya bisa menunduk takut saat melakukan apapun. Aku bukan lee donghae pengecut. Dan tolong camkan satu hal! Aku LEE DONGHAE, namja yang mencintai KIM KIBUM dan akan melindunginya.

"Punya hak apa kau mengklaim namjachinguku sebagai milikmu, Kyuhyun—ssi?" keberanianku muncul begitu saja untuk membalas ancamannya. Yaa—cho kyuhyun, dia jauh lebih pecundang dari pada aku. Dialah penakut sebenarnya yang tak mampu mempertahankan kibum dulu. Dialah yang tak mempertahankan kibum dan menunjukkan hatinya yang kuat untuk mencintai namja cantik ini pada ayahnya. Aku tak tahu dengan pasti alasannya menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan kibum.

Namun…. Jika aku berada di pihaknya dahulu. Jika aku ada di posisinya, aku akan mempertahankan kibum. Aku akan menghancurkan pernikahan itu dari awal. Aku akan mengklaim kim kibum mengandung anakku meski itu penuh dengan kebohongan. Aku tak peduli. Karena cintaku memang egois dan aku akan memiliki cintaku dengan sempurna dan utuh.

Kyuhyun berdecih, mungkin ia jijik dengan tingkah possesifku pada hyungnya. Atau mungkin ia sakit hati karena aku sedang dalam usaha merebut mantan kekasihnya. Aku tak peduli bagaimana pemikirannya. Aku juga tak peduli bagaimana cara dia menilaiku. Aku menghormatinya sebagai dongsaeng kibum dan aku siap bersaing dengannya sebagai calon suami kibum.

Apa ada yang salah dengan pernyataanku?

Tidak! Aku tahu itu, tidak ada yang salah sedikitpun. Yang salah di sini adalah cho kyuhyun yang dulu terlalu lemah.

"Donghae hyung" aku mendongak, perhatianku teralihkan dengan suara baritone yang sangat kukenal. Seorang namja kecil menghampiri kami. Namja kecil yang selalu ku sebut anak ajaib. Anak yang dewasa sebelum waktunya kurasa. Changmin… kenapa dia di sini?

Ekpresi kyuhyun semakin dingin saat melihat sosok maknae keluarga Cho tersebut. Kibum tersenyum getir, dia mendorong dadaku pelan. Aku mengerti, kulepas pelukannya. "Waeyo Changmin—ah? Eomma belum pulang" kibum mengacak surai kecoklatan cerah changmin. Aku dapat melihat ekpresi yang berbeda dari changmin saat matanya menangkap sosok kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu hyung" changmin nyengir. "Kyuhyun hyung… appa.."

"Aku bukan hyungmu, berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu" nada suara kyuhyun terdengar sakratis. Membuat changmin menunduk.

"Dia adikmu Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak kibum yang hanya membuat kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyuman miris menyayat hati. Aku terpaku sejenak, ada rasa kasihan di benakku menatapnya. "Dia bukan adikku, bummie~! Aku anak tunggal keluarga Cho!"

Changmin tersenyum getir. "Sudahlah bummie hyung!" pinta changmin. "Hae hyung, bisa temani aku sebentar"

Aku melirik kyuhyun dan kibum. Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan mereka berdua saja di apartement ini? "Kumohon hyung" aku menghela nafas. Aku terlalu kasihan dengan bocah sok dewasa ini. Bocah yang kudengar mengambil paksa kursi kepala sekolah dengan memamerkan posisinya sebagai pewaris sekolah kami.

"Arraso~. Aku pergi eoh!" ku kecup pucuk kepala Kibum kemudian keluar mengikuti langkah changmin.

Sesampainya di luar gedung apartement kibum. Aku melihat dua pelayan Changmin yang begitu ku kenal. Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu sedang menunggu di dekat mobil yang akan membawa Changmin kemana pun ia pergi. "Mengapa kau membiarkan mereka berdua changmin—ah?"

"Demi Kyuhyun hyung, aku hanya ingin dia tak membenciku. Meskipun aku harus mati, aku hanya ingin dia mengakuiku sebagai saengnya hyung. Kurasa dengan memberikannya waktu berbicara dengan kibum hyung akan membantunya menghilangkan rasa benci padaku sedikit" aku terpaku tak percaya mendengar penuturan changmin. Ku peluk si bocah ini. "Menangislah, jika kau memang ingin!" bisikku menggendongnya ke dalam mobil.

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Entah sejak kapan kibum merasa canggung bersama namdongsaengnya itu. Dia menghela nafas dan memilih masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia terlalu lelah harus menasehati kyuhyun dengan segala tingkah lakunya terhadap Cho Changmin maknae mereka. "Kau mau kemana?" sebuah suara merdu menghentikan langkah kibum, membuatnya berbalik ketika lengan besar kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya.

Mata mereka berdua bertemu, manic hitam kelam dan obsidian coklat gelap. Sebuah rasa hangat merayapi hati kyuhyun, dia memang sangat merindukan sang hyung. Dia bahkan lupa betapa indahnya manic hitam yang selalu membuatnya gila ketika menatapnya. Tubuh kibum mematung, dia sudah muak dengan cinta yang hanya bisa menguras air matanya.

Sejak berkenalan dengan Cho kyuhyun, 7 tahun yang lalu memang sudah membuatnya menumpahkan air mata. Namja inilah yang menabraknya di hari ulang tahunnya.

Flashback—

Las Vegas, Kibum Pov.

Dengan langkah riang aku berjalan melewati gang-gang kecil kota Las Vegas. Aku tak perlu dewasa untuk mengetahui seberapa jahatnya kota yang tak mengenal malam. Eomma menyuruhku agar aku tak melewati casino-casino besar. Kalau yang ini, aku tak tahu alasannya. Namun dalam otakku, aku merasa tak ada gunanya juga aku melewati tempat mewah tersebut.

Hingga aku bertemu dengannya, anak kecil yang mengenakan setelan jas mahal serba hitam. Mataku bertemu dengan obsidian coklat gelap sayunya. Membuatku merasakan perasaan hangat yang tak kuketahui dari mana asalnya. Tapi apa peduliku? Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang ke rumah dan menunggu eomma pulang.

"Bawa aku bersamamu!" nada suaranya penuh perintah. Tapi ada sebuah kenyamanan di balik suara dictator tersebut. Merdu dan menenangkan jiwa.

Aku menatapnya datar, jangan salahkan aku, ekspresiku memang seperti pada orang yang baru ku kenal. "Atas dasar hal apa aku harus bersamamu?" tanyaku balik kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan!" sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di bibir merah tebalnya. Membuatku terkesima, namun segera ku enyahkan pikiran tersebut. "Kim kibum imnida" aku memperkenalkan diriku sambil menggandeng tangannya menyelusuri gang-gang kecil yang gelap dan kotor.

"Aku… cho kyuhyun" detik itulah kami saling mengenal. Sebagai dua anak yang baru menginjak usia remaja. Aku menemaninya bermain, aku bahkan lupa dengan perut laparku. Sejujurnya ada rasa iri melihatnya, dia memiliki pakaian yang bagus, dan kurasa dia orang yang berkecukupan.

"Hei.. Bummie, kau—" perkataannya terpotong. Matanya membelalak seolah terkejut bercampur rasa takut. Aku membalikkan badanku, seorang namja bermata elang tengah menyeringgai pada kami. Dia pasti orang jahat. Aku berlari merentangkan tanganku di depan kyuhyun. Berusaha melindunginya. Aku tak tahu kenapa.

"Siapa anak cantik ini?" dia tersenyum padaku. Mengelus surai hitamku dan mendelik kea rah kyuhyun. "Appa…" aku mendengarnya. Dengan suara gemetar kyuhyun telah memanggil namja mengerikan ini sebagai sebutan appa. Beberapa saat kemudian beberapa namja lain menyekapku. Memisahkan aku dengan eomma.

Bukankah nasibku amat tragis. Inilah akibatnya jika aku membawa anak orang kaya bermain. Aku menyesal, aku merindukan eommaku. Aku ingin bersamanya. Aku dikurung di sebuah kamar besar dan luas. Aku selalu memimpikan kamar yang seperti ini. Hingga aku sadar aku tak menginginkannya jika eomma tak ada di sampingku.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar ini, aku masih sibuk menangis meski ini sudah hari ke delapan aku menghilang dari rumah. Dia memang setiap hari mengunjungiku, memegang tanganku yang entah kenapa tak bisa ku tepis. Dialah penyebab semua ini, dia yang membuatku di pisahkan dari eomma. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa membencinya dan malah merasa agar dia selalu berada di sampingku.

"Mianhe… bummie" hanya penuturan itu yang selalu terlontar dari bibirnya. Aku tak menjawabnya, aku masih sibuk menangis.

"Kau disini kyuhyun? Bersiaplah! Aku ingin membawamu ke kasino milik rivalku" dia appanya kyuhyun. Aku mendongak, berusaha tersenyum padanya. Aku ingin dia mengasihaniku. Membawaku kepada eommaku kembali. "Bolehkah aku membawanya appa?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Terserahmu! Pakaikan dia pakaian yang layak dan segera temui aku di depan!" perintah sang appa dan kyuhyun mengangguk riang. Kyuhyun memberikan aku satu stel pakaian. Aku menolak. Pakaian itu terlalu mahal untuk anak miskin sepertiku. Pakaian formal berwarna serba putih yang seolah kontras dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Jangan mengecewakanku bummie!" sekali lagi nada penuh perintah itu membuatku patuh. Aku membersihkan tubuhku dan memakai pakaian itu. Matanya berbinar saat melihatku. Saat dia bertanya "Kau menyukainya?" aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Ada satu hal yang membuatku lebih senang dari memakai pakaian mewah. Matanya yang melihatku terasa begitu membahagiakan.

%ika. Zordick%

Ini pertama kalinya aku melangkahkan kakiku kedalam sebuah casino yang begitu mewah. Semua mata tertuju pada kami, kyuhyun menggenggam erat tanganku. Takut aku akan terpisah darinya. Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah meja besar. Orang yang seolah sama kuatnya dengan appanya tengah berdiri di sudut meja yang lain. Poker? Mereka berkata mereka akan bermain poker.

Kyuhyun ikut bermain bersama appanya. Aku diam memperhatikan permainan ini, otakku seolah sedang mencari bagaimana aturan permainannya. Dan kurasa ini permainan yang menyenangkan meski aku mendengar jutaan dollar uang telah di habiskan oleh kyuhyun karena dia kalah terus. Appanya mengeram marah menatap kyuhyun. "Boleh aku ikut bermain ahjussi?" entah keberanian dari mana aku memintanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kau boleh memainkan bagianku, lagi pula aku sudah kalah banyak" kekeh kyuhyun yang malah membuat mata marah appanya makin menyala. Namun keajaiban terjadi, aku menang dan terus begitu seolah aku memang tercipta untuk ini. Di saat itulah, appa kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anaknya. Anak tertua keluarga Cho.

Sejak saat itu, aku berusaha bersabar. Aku akan membuat appa kyuhyun lebih senang dan memintanya pada suatu hari nanti agar membawa eomma padaku. Aku bermain dari casino ke casino, membuat satu persatu casino tersebut berpindah tangan pada appanya kyuhyun. "Kau terlalu sibuk hingga tak sempat melihatku" aku tak tahu, entah sejak kapan seorang cho kyuhyun tubuh sebesar ini. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan saat tangannya menyentuh pipiku.

Aku sekarang tengah di ruang sebuah casino lain yang ditugaskan appanya kyuhyun untuk mengacau. "Tuan muda, anda di sini?" para body guardku menunduk spontan saat melihat sosok kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Dia masih sibuk menyelam kedalam mataku. Mencurahkan rasa rindu karena begitu lama kami tak bertemu. Dia yang sibuk keluar negeri dan aku yang di tugaskan mengacaukan casino-casino setiap harinya.

"Nomor berapa?" sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakanku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. "53" jawabku. Dan aku bola kecil itu sungguh berhenti di sana.

"Anak brengsek, kau curang ya! Kau tak pernah kalah!" pekik beberapa namja sangar membentakku. Aku menunduk, ya.. aku selalu ketakutan dengan reaksi mereka. Jika Yunho appa bersamaku, aku merasa tenang tapi yang ada sekarang hanya beberapa bodyguardku. Mereka memulai perkelahian, tangan salah satu namja sangar itu menerik lenganku. Aku meringis, ini sakit.

GREB….

Dengan satu hentakkan, kyuhyun memelintir tangan namja tersebut. Dia ikut berkelahi, demi melindungiku. Dia juga bisa memberiku rasa aman tersebut.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku sedikit takut dengan luka lebam di wajah kyuhyun. Dia terluka karena melindungiku. "Siapa yang berani menyakiti ke dua anakku?"pikik Yunho appa. Aku menunduk tak berani menatap matanya yang marah. "Appa tenangkan emosimu, kau membuat kibum ketakutan" kyuhyun merangkulku.

Senyuman terlihat di wajah appa. "Mianhe, kibummie" dia terlihat penuh rasa bersalah. Aku tersenyum meyakinkan dia aku tak masalah. "Kalau begitu hancurkan saja casino itu appa" usul kyuhyun yang membuatku membelalak kaget.

"Don't do it! Appa! Eommaku bekerja di sana" akhirnya aku mengatakannya juga. Aku memang paling rajin ke kasino itu untuk sekedar diam-diam melihat eommaku.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya? Kalian bawa eommanya kibummie untuk tinggal bersama kita" perintah appa pada anak buahnya yang membuatku langsung menghambur kepelukan namja yang begitu kuhormati itu. "Gommawo appa"

"Lain kali katakanlah apa yang kau inginkan kibummie" appa mengacak rambutku.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun menatap ke luar jendela kamarku. Dia sudah lama tak ke sini. "Kau tak merindukanku?" tanyanya yang membuatku terdiam. Aku menunduk, tak berani menatap ke dalam matanya. Dia anak yunho appa. Itu artinya aku juga harus menghormatinya.

"Aku kecewa padamu bummie"

Aku mendongak. Eh… kenapa? Apa aku membuat kesalahan karena aku tidak bisa bela diri? Atau karena appanya terlalu dekat denganku. "Mianhe" ucapku cepat. Dia tiba-tiba saja memelukku, membuat jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. "Aku kecewa karena kau tak merindukanku. Berarti hanya aku saja yang selalu merindukanmu hingga mengigaukan namamu di sana"

Sebuah rasa bahagia seolah membuncah dalam dada ini. Tanganku terulur untuk balas memeluknya. "Aku tak tahu apakah aku pantas merindukan tuan muda"

"Hei… sejak kapan kau seformal itu?" dia terlihat marah. Tapi aku tak takut, dia terlihat lucu.

"Sejak aku menjadi bawahan appamu" jawabku singkat.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau bawahan appaku?" bisiknya seduktif yang membuatku agak merinding. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan benda lembut menyentuh bibirku. Dia menciumku. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhannya. Atas dasar 'cinta' yang di sebutkannya setelah itu.

Kemudian aku menangis lagi. Ada yang tahu kenapa? Karena aku memang tak pantas untuknya. Karena dia tak pernah mengakui keadaan kami yang saling mencintai di depan appanya. Menyiksaku dan kemudian meminta maaf karena tak ada jalan lain yang bisa kami tempuh. Aku tak tahu apa yang salah. Apa keadaan kami? Atau aku yang memang tak pantas untuknya? Atau dia yang memang ingin mempermainkanku.

Sepanjang hari, rasa cintaku membesar untuknya. Setiap detik rasa sakit hatiku juga berkembang seiring rasa cintaku. Aku bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan aku menjadi namja yang cengeng. Aku menjadi namja dingin atas sikap possesifnya. Aku jadi angkuh karena rasa sayang Yunho appa yang berlebihan padaku.

Hingga kami mengetahui satu hal yang semakin menguras air mataku. Eomma mengandung anak appa. Aku membenci namja itu, namja yang menjadi pemisahku dengan kyuhyun dan kini dia menghamili eommaku. "Aku mencintainya kibummie" pertahanan ku hancur saat mendengar ucapan eomma. Hatiku seolah di remuk. Aku merasa seperti kyuhyunlah yang menghamili eommaku. Tapi lihat sisi kenyataannya, ini lebih parah. Aku dan kyuhyun tak ada harapan lagi.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruangan Yunho appa. "Kau datang chagi? Tumben sekali" appa langsung memelukku. Dia memang selalu memanjakanku. Dia selalu berkata bahwa aku mirip dengan mendian istrinya. Lalu? Apa itu alasannya hingga eommaku mengandung anaknya? Kenapa dia tak menghamili aku saja? Bukankah eommaku juga seorang namja?

"Appa…. Eommaku hamil" ucapku pelan. Tapi aku yakin dia mendengarnya.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku" rasa emosi itu menghantuiku. Kesal? Tentu saja! Tapi aku harus mengingat bahwa dia namja yang membantuku dan eomma hidup di kota kejam ini. Aku tersenyum getir. "Kau yang menghamilinya" suaraku terdengar gemetar. Ini kalimat lancang pertama yang kukatakan padanya.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka mengikat hidupku dengan seseorang. Aku akan mengambil adikmu nanti dan membesarkannya seperti membesarkanmu dan kyuhyun. Jangan terlalu khawatir tentang itu" dia terkekeh. Apa dia mengira perasaan eommaku sebagai mainan?

"Kumohon!" aku berlutut di kakinya. "Kumohon appa! Nikahi eommaku dan aku bersumpah akan menganggapmu sebagai ayahku yang sebenarnya. Aku akan membantumu mengembangkan casino mu"

Yunho appa menyeringgai. "Tidak cukup dengan itu kim kibum! Jadilah anak kesayanganku!" dia memelukku. "Aku hanya bercanda, aku bahkan sudah berjanji untuk menikahi eommamu saat melihat namja cantik itu untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan hanya karena dia, tapi karena rasa sayangku padamu"

Dan aku mengetahui sesuatu, Yunho appa jauh lebih baik dari seorang Cho kyuhyun.

%ika. Zordick%

Setelah kelahiran changmin, kyuhyun semakin possesif terhadapku. Hubungan kami menjadi semakin berani namun tetap tersembunyi di balik topeng saudara. Jujur! Aku jengah, aku muak dengan hubungan yang tak pernah dia ungkapkan dengan berani. Dan satu hal lagi, kurasa aku terlalu egois. Aku sungguh tak bisa merusak hubungan keluarga ini.

Bahkan Changmin sudah berusia 5 tahun, dia masih tak mengungkapkan apapun diantara kami. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku merasa semakin sayang dengan keluarga Cho. "Kibummie… bagaimana? Kau akan masuk SMA di mana?" suara Appa menginterupsi gerakan kami yang sedang dalam ritual makan malam yang kurasa begitu sacral.

Kyuhyun melirikku, aku menatapnya tajam. Benar… aku bukan kibum, yang merupakan bawahan Yunho lagi. Aku salah satu pewaris sahnya. Anak sulung dari mafia hebat yang menguasai Las Vegas. "Aku akan ke Seoul" ucapku cepat yang nyaris membuatnya tersedak.

"Anniyo.. kalau begitu aku akan ke Seoul juga!" pekik nya mantap.

"Kyunnie~ pelan-pelan makannya!" nasihat eomma yang membuatnya mengangguk menyesal.

"Kau masih SMP kyuhyun! Setelah kau lulus baru susul hyungmu" ujar appa. "Kau yakin akan tinggal jauh dari kami hyung?" sepertinya adikku yang dewasa sebelum waktunya angkat bicara. Dia menatapku dan aku mengangguk.

"Aku lelah di sini appa, aku bosan dengan orang-orang yang selalu menculikku" ini sebenarnya bukan alasan utamaku. Aku ingin lepas dari cho kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, appa mengerti"

"Kemudian, aku akan menggeluti dunia model di sana dan memakai marga Kim!" kali ini kata-kataku sungguh membuat ekspresi semua orang di ruangan tersebut mengeras. Apa aku terlalu berani? Apakah aku terlalu lancang? Aku sudah tak terlalu peduli.

"Appa menyetujuinya. Kapan kau berencana mencari pasangan hidupmu kibummie?" appa menghilangkan kecanggungan. Appa memang selalu menuruti keinginanku.

"Maksudmu appa?" kyuhyun mengambil alih perkataanku.

"Istri, kapan kau akan mengenalkan calon istrimu?"

Aku tersenyum. Kyuhyun menunduk saat mata kami bertemu. Dia tak bicara kan? Jadi ini pilihannya kan? "Aku tidak akan mencari istri appa" jawabku singkat.

"Hmm… kau tak tertarik untuk tak pernah menikah dan menemani appamu ini kan?" goda appa yang membuatku ikut tertawa.

"Tentu tidak appa! Aku gay dan aku seorang uke. Aku akan mencari seorang suami" jelasku yang sontak membuat appa melempar sendok di tangannya. Aku masih memasang wajah datarku. Tak tertarik menarik kembali kata-kata yang baru saja ku ucapkan. Aku bukan pecundang. Aku akan jujur jika keadaannya memang seperti itu. "KIBUM!" appa menyelak. Aku mengacuhkannya.

Kulirik kyuhyun dan aku tersenyum meremehkannya. Apa dia tak bisa membaca mataku? Aku kecewa padanya! Changmin menunduk, aku tahu anak kecil ini ketakutan. Dia sudah mengerti dunia yang tak seharusnya ia mengerti di usianya sekarang ini. Ia tak menangis, hanya menahan rasa takut atas amarah appa padaku. Apa yang harus kutakutkan? Rasa takutku sudah menghilang.

Air mataku rasanya sudah habis terkuras. Ekspresiku bahkan rasanya malas untuk keluar. Aku meletakkan sendok dan garpu di tanganku. Eomma bahkan tak berani menyentuh appa yang menggenggam erat tangannya hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih. Aku mendongak, menatap dengan berani wajah setan yang sangat kubanggakan. "Apa ada yang salah appa?"

Sebuah senyuman miris terukir dibibirku, apa ia tak mengerti juga maksudku. Cho kyuhyun, sekaranglah saatnya. Katakan! Dan jika appa sungguh marah, biarlah dia marah pada kita berdua. Biarkan dia membunuh kita. "Chagi… itu wajar! Kibummie juga memiliki rahim sepertiku. Dia bisa melahirkan cucu untukmu!" eomma angkat bicara saat appa siap menarikku dalam neraka kekejamannya.

Berlahan namun pasti, raut wajah appa mencerah. "Appa tahu kau takkan mengecewakan appa" appa memelukku erat. Jangan begini appa! Aku terluka. Marahlah padaku! Kumohon! "Kalau begitu kau harus mencari namja yang hebat! Appa harus mendapatkan cucu terbaik darimu kibummie"

"Nee~ aku takkan memilih appa pengecut tak bernyali untuk anakku appa" kulirik Kyuhyun yang menunduk penuh ketakutan. Aku bisa melihatnya. Apa dia tak mengerti apa maksudku? Apa dia terlalu bodoh? Aku…. Sedang mengandung anaknya.

%ika. Zordick%

Ku tundukkan wajahku saat namja tampan itu menatapku intens. Suaranya yang begitu merdu seolah menggelitik telingaku. Aku tahu wajahku pasti sangat memerah sekarang. Appa terus tertawa, apalagi saat dia merengkuh tubuhku posesif. Apa aku jatuh cinta pada namja tampan ini? Namja lembut yang sangat berbeda dari Cho kyuhyun? Namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Yesung.

"Tidak baik meminum ini, lebih baik kau minum ini saja" bisiknya lembut, membuatku sedikit ketakutan. Aku menatapnya, dia tersenyum manis. Dia memang baru saja menjadi namjachinguku atas perjodohan konyol yang dilakukan oleh appa.

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya lagi ke telingaku. "Aku tahu tentang bakal bayi yang sedang ada di perutmu itu bummie" tubuhku menengang. Keringat dingin mengalir begitu saja. Apa jas putih ini memperlihatkan perut buncitku? "Aku tahu karena aku melihatmu menderita memenuhi segala kebutuhanmu sendiri tanpa seorang suami"

Aku menunduk lagi. Aku sungguhan takut sekarang. "Aku akan merahasiakannya. Tenanglah!"

Namja inilah yang membantuku, hidup dengan baik. Menemaniku dan seolah menjadi pengganti kyuhyun. Dia selalu melindungiku dan menyanyi untukku saat aku bersedih. Meski akhirnya aku keguguran karena insiden penculikanku untuk kesekian kalinya. Apakah ini bencana? Ya.. untuk kim Yesung dan rahmat untuk Kyuhyun.

Yesung di usir dari duniaku karena kyuhyun menuding semua kesalahan pada Yesung. Bukankah dia penjahat? Tapi Changmin, dia mempertahankan Yesung. Bukan untukku tapi untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun harus sungguh sadar, keegoisannya itu takkan membuatku kembali mencintainya.

Flashback end—

Author POV.

Hanya suara detak jarum jam yang terdengar di ruangan tengah apartement kibum. Dua namja yang punya masa lalu kelam tersebut masih tetap membisu. Hingga salah satu diantara mereka mulai angkat bicara. "aku masih mencintaimu hyung" ucap kyuhyun lirih. Membuat kibum berdecak bosan.

"Aku hyungmu!"

"BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG AKU ANAK TUNGGAL!" teriak kyuhyun kesal.

"Jangan menyiksa changmin dengan keegoisanmu itu! Aku jijik melihatmu Cho!" apakah ini kibum yang sebenarnya? Kibum yang selalu menunjukkan betapa sayangnya dia pada sang adik. Ya.. dia memang menyayangi adiknya namun dia membenci mantan kekasihnya.

Seseorang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Melangkah keluar dari kamar tunggal di apartement tersebut. Dengan kaos casual yang semakin menunjukkan betapa tampannya dia. "Bisakah tidak menganggu istirahatku?" Tanya namja itu dengan ekpresi dinginnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Yesung?" kyuhyun berdecih. Ditatapnya tajam kibum yang sama sekali tak terkejut dengan keberadaan namja bersurai hitam kelam tersebut. "Murahan! Kau bahkan akan bersetubuh dengan donghae setelah baru saja dengan Yesung"

"JAGA BICA—"kibum terdiam saat sebuah hantaman keras dari Yesung mendarat di pipi tirus kyuhyun. Namja itu mengeram, melakukan gerakan kecil untuk menghilangkan sakit di kepalan tangannya yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk memukul wajah kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kau pergi, brengsek!" yesung menyeret tubuh kyuhyun dan persis membanting pintu masuk apartement. Dipeluknya erat tubuh kibum yang ketakutan melihat adegan kekerasan di hadapan matanya. Adegan saat dia kehilangan calon bayinya berputar begitu saja di otaknya yang memang terbilang susah melupakan sesuatu. "Gwechanayo… aku disini. Tidak ada yang akan mengganggumu, bummie" bisik Yesung. Ia bernyanyi untuk menenangkan namja ketakutan yang tengah di dekapnya erat. "Aku bersumpah padamu, aku akan memberikanmu pada donghae"

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae POV.

Ada yang bertanya di mana aku sekarang? Bwahaahahahaha….

Aku sekarang tengah di sebuah ruang pertemuan mewah di sebuah hotel terkenal di kota ini. Entah perasaanku atau apa, aku merasa sedikit gugup. Seperti ini hari pernikahanku dengan kibum saja. Ahh~ kau gila donghae, bahkan kau memiliki banyak saingan dan degan beraninya kau membayangkan kibum akan menikah denganmu. Babo!

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu gugup?" seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"GYAAA!" teriakku. Mengejutkan saja, aku menatap intens sosok Leeteuk hyung yang tengah tersenyum padaku. "Apa kau gila fishy?" dia mengeriyit heran.

"Anni… hanya sedikit kaget" aku mengambil alih kursi roda wookie dari kangin hyung. "Wookie, kau mau melihat kyuhyun?" godaku yang membuat namja imut ini merona merah seperti tomat. Aku sungguh merindukannya.

Leeteuk hyung menarikku secara tiba-tiba. "Yang mana sang god father itu?" tanyanya yang sepertinya memaksaku untuk menjawab.

Dia tak berubah, dia sepertinya masih tetap pada ambisinya untuk merubah sekolah. Dan ayolah~ aku hampir melupakan itu! "Disana!" aku menunjuk Yunho appa yang tengah di kelilingi oleh err—sainganku. Siwon dan hangeng tentunya. Aku tahu mereka yang paling berprioritas diantara dua yang lainnya.

Leeteuk hyung menarikku, "Leeteuk imnida, senang berkenalan dengan anda Mr. Cho" tanpa tahu malu, leeteuk hyung memperkenalkan dirinya. Senyum indah terlihat di wajah topeng malaikatnya. Yunho appa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kami. "Siapa dia Hae? Selingkuhanmu?" tawa renyah terdengar dari bibir appa. Tapi jika aku mengiyakan, aku bisa menjamin dia akan menjatuhkanku dari atap gedung hotel ini.

"Dia Angel Mask appa" ucapku memutar bola mataku bosan. Terkadang sulit jika bercanda dengan orang tua yang sama sekali tak bisa dicandakan ini.

"Jinjja? Appaku menjabat tangan leeteuk hyung. Aku sudah sering mendengar bakat anda dari Siwon, Hangeng dan Kibum tentunya. Juga oleh anak ini!" appa mengacak rambutku. Aku mendengus, sementara dia masih setia terkekeh. Oke… memang akulah yang paling berwajah childish diantara semua calon menantunya tapi kumohon jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil.

Leeteuk hyung menjabat tangan appa. "Terimakasih" dan hanya perasaanku atau apa, aku seolah merasakan suasana mencekam diantara mereka. Apa jiwa kepemimpinan mereka seolah memberontak ketika dipertemukan? "Aku akan mengubah sekolah anda ke jalan yang benar"

"Cobalah bocah! Dan kurasa kau memiliki kekuatan baru karena Hae ada bersamamu"

"Begitulah"

"Yeobo! Berhentilah mengenggam tangannya!" perintah Jae umma yang menghilangkan aura mencekam di sekitar kami. Siwon dan hangeng tersenyum paksa. Aku tertawa.

"Wah… apa itu Mr. Kibum? Dia sungguh cantik dari pada di foto. Bahkan auranya terlihat sangat mewah" aku mulai mendengar ocehan-ocehan saat namja berpakaian serba putih tengah memasuki ruangan bersama namja berpakaian serba hitam. Bukankah warna kontras tersebut membuat mereka semakin mencolok? Mereka terlihat amat cocok. "Mr. Kyuhyun juga sangat berwibawa. Aku dengar dia mulai turun dalam melanjutkan bisnis Mr. Cho kan?"

Di belakang mereka aku melihat Yesung dan Changmin yang berjalan mengekori. Yunho appa langsung memeluk kibum, menumpahkan rasa rindunya. Sementara yang lain tengah membungkuk hormat pada namja paling berkuasa di sini. "Bagaimana? Apa hidupmu menyenangkan?"

Kibum tersenyum. "Nee~ tentu saja appa". Kibum melirikku, ia tersenyum. "Kalian semua naiklah ke atas panggung dan perkenalkan diri kalian" perintah appa yang langsung kami kerjakan.

"Yesung imnida, pilihan Cho Changmin. Pewaris Kim corp" dimulai dari Yesung. Perkenalan super singkat yang selalu membuat kesan dingin darinya tak pernah menghilang.

"Choi Siwon imnida, pilihan langsung oleh Kibum. Putra President korea selatan dan pewaris tunggal dari Choi corp" tch! Si sombong gila harta ini angkat bicara.

Hangeng melangkahkan kakinya, dengan senyuman polos di bibirnya "Tan Hangeng, putra mahkota China. Aku akan menjadi suami kibum suatu hari nanti. Pilihan langsung oleh Tuan Yunho" tingkahnya selalu membuatku merasa dia sungguh mencintai kibum dengan hatinya.

"Cho kyuhyun, pilihan dari diriku sendiri. Putra Cho Yunho. Aku tidak peduli walaupun kalian menganggapku gila! Satu hal, aku mencintai kim kibum dan dia juga mencintaiku. Aku serius dengan ucapanku untuk membuat appa dan eommaku bercerai" kyuhyun menyeringgai. Membuat suasana berlahan ricuh. Siapa yang takkan terkejut jika ada adik yang bersikeras hendak menikahi kakaknya sendiri.

Aku berdehem, suasana kembali hening. "Lee Donghae, pilihan dari Jae eomma" aku menarik nafasku. "Anak panti asuhan yang tak punya keluarga. Aku serius untuk menjadikan kibum milikku. Aku tak butuh hartanya, aku bersedia menerima dia apa adanya. Dan satu hal lagi, aku akan mewujudkan keinginannya untuk melihat kedamaian" aku tersenyum manis. Kibum sedang menatapku. Aku tahu matanya hanya sedang menatapku.

"Saranghae lee donghae"aku mencoba membaca gerak bibirnya. Dan aku mendapatkan jawaban yang membuat hatiku menjadi lebih kuat bahwa aku sungguh memiliki dia.

TBC


	7. mission be start!

**Black & White [School Gangster]**

**Pairing :**Lee Dong Hae & Member SJ beserta Staf-stat SMent (?)

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**SM Junior High School, sekolah khusus namja yang super duper di kutuk oleh lee donghae. Tapi seorang senior bernama leeteuk tiba-tiba malah merekrutnya membentuk sebuah gangster di sekolah tersebut. "Kita akan mengubah sekolah!"

**Genre : Romance, Friend**

.

.

%ika. Zordick%

"ARGHH!" pekik Leeteuk hyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Di tatapnya tajam aku kemudian kangin hyung secara bergantian. "Apa tidak ada anak buahku yang sedikit pintar?" deliknya tajam membuat sang raksasa berseragam hitam kita mengkeret takut. Siapa juga yang tak takut menerima deathglare dari si angel mask yang begitu cantik sekaligus mengerikan ini.

Ryeowook terkikik, ia pasti merasa adegan kemurkaan leeteuk hyung adalah hal yang lucu. Sementara kibum dengan elegannya memilih duduk di atas kursi leeteuk hyung sambil membersihkan skateboard putih kesayangannya. Kemudian si iblis sialan itu, dia menyeringgai penuh kemenangan melihat aku yang sedang di marahi.

Ada yang tahu mengapa kami berdua di marahi? Oke… sebenarnya si maknae setan titisan Lucifer itu juga! Termasuk bawahannya dan bawahan kangin hyung yang menjadi bawahan kami. "Perlu bantuanku hyung?" Tanya kibum santai memutar-mutar skateboardnya. Wajah dinginnya mendadak membuatku lupa apa sungguh dia seorang uke yang manja yang ku kenal?

Hiii~ jujur! Dia mengerikan…

PLAAKK…. "Yak! Lucifer! Aku juga sedang memarahimu babo!" akhirnya… akhirnya… kyuhyun kena juga! Geplakan maut yang amat menyakitkan dari bidadari bertenaga raja iblis itu mendarat secara sempurna di kepala kyuhyun. Rasanya aku ingin melompat kegirangan, jika leeteuk hyung tak segera menatapku tajam. Aku tak ingin jadi korban selanjutnya.

"Anniyo kibum—ah! Kau terlalu repot jika harus ikut campur dengan masalah sepele begini" ujar ryeowook acuh yang seolah memang membiarkan kami bertiga di marahi. Hiks~ sejak kapan adik kesayanganku itu ketularan cueknya kibum dan evilnya kyuhyun?

Kibum mengangkat bahunya, tanda ia lepas tangan kemudian kembali ke kesibukan awalnya. Skateboard tercinta. "Hyung~ mencari anggota itu susah! Apalagi rata-rata siswa sudah di rekrut oleh ganknya si Yesung atau si Hangeng" rengek kangin hyung menujukkan aura aegyonya yang jujur membuatku mual dan kyuhyun sudah muntah di kamar mandi ruang music yang sedang kami tempati ini.

Demi Tuhan! Dia tak ada cocok-cocoknya menjadi aegyo begitu. Dia terlihat mengerikan! #bisa dibayangkan saat intimate note.

"Anggota si Siwon kan masih ada! Mereka para anak OSIS" Tanya ryeowook menunjukkan aegyo sempurna. Hah… manisnya….

Kyuhyun yang baru selesai dengan acara muntahnya kembali ke tempat. Menatap ryeowook dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Anggota Siwon yang terangkuh, apa kau tak bisa mengingat mereka bahkan takkan mau melirikmu Blacky…"ejek kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata 'Blacky' yang membuatku mengerti bahwa para anggota monster angkuh dengan seragam white itu takkan pernah menyentuh dunia para black list sekolah seperti ku.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya, aku tahu dia amat kesal dengan tingkah namja yang sejak dulu menyita perhatiannya namun di tolak dengan begitu sadis. Kim ryeowook yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di antara kami. Kibum tersenyum, diacaknya rambut ryeowook. "Kau mau aku melahapmu, sweety~" ujarnya manja yang HUP! Sukses membuatku merasa ragu. Ahh~ kau tau maksudku kan.

Aku mengeriyit, menatap tajam kibum. "Aku hanya bercanda! Jangan menatapku begitu!" rengeknya yang membuat kegalauanku hilang. Dia masih uke… dia masih uke…

"Hah~ apa kau bilang tadi kangin-ah? Susah?" leeteuk hyung menghela nafas. Tatapannya meredup, kembali pada dirinya berwajah angel dengan senyuman manis yang terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

Kami bertiga mengangguk serempak. Maklumlah, kyuhyun juga merasa begitu karena seluruh siswa sudah memasuki tiga kubu lain yang artinya kubu terkecil yaitu kami bahkan tak menerima sampah sekalipun. Leeteuk hyung tersenyum penuh arti sekali lagi, aura putihnya berganti kembali dengan aura hitam menakutkan. "Demi dewa Gangster! Kalian babo!"

PLAAKK… PLAAKKK… PLAAKKK….

Tiga pukulan telak kami dapatkan secara adil. Kyuhyun bersungut, dia memang tak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan buruk sebelumnya. "Kibum bahkan mendapatkan seratus dua puluh empat orang, kalian tahu? Dia bahkan merekrut untuk bagian ryeowook juga!" hah~ tuhkan! Kenapa uke ku ini selalu melakukan yang lebih baik?

"Untuk apa sih merekrut orang hyung? Tinggal hajar saja, kan selesai" sungut kyuhyun yang langsung ku amani. Sementara kangin hyung mundur. Lho… biasanya kami satu presepsi.

PLAAKK… PLAAKKK

"Appo hyung~" rengek kami berdua serempak. Tawa kibum dan ryeowook terdengar. "KALIAN SUNGGUH BABO? MAU BUNUH DIRI EOH?" sembur leeteuk hyung di depan wajah kami berdua.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kami sudah menghajar mereka, tapi mereka tak mau bergabung hyung" jelasku mencoba agar si iblis bertopeng malaikat ini mengerti maksudku.

"PAKAI OTAK KALIAN! KALIAN PIKIR DENGAN TENAGA KALIAN BISA MEREKRUT ORANG?" teriak Leeteuk hyung lagi. Cukup! Gendang telingaku bisa robek kalau begini.

"Aish! Kibum bahkan tak perlu mengepal tangannya untuk merekrut orang fishy! Titisan Lucifer! BLACK GIANT!" baiklah dia menjerit lagi diakhir saat kangin hyung hendak melarikan diri. "Aku tidak mau tahu! Secepatnya dapatkan orang, atau kalian akan kuhukum!"

%ika. Zordick%

Ku rebahkan tubuhku di sofa putih lembut ruang tamu, hatiku bergemuruh. Aku masih sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caraku agar bisa merekrut orang sebanyak itu dalam waktu yang relative singkat. Saat perekrutanku dulu, leeteuk hyung berhasil membuatku takut sekaligus berbinar senang, karena aku memang tak punya gank. Tapi sekolah sudah mempunyai gank masing-masing.

Lalu kibum bergabung karena dia ingin belajar bermain piano bersama ryeowook, kangin hyung karena di hajar habis-habisan oleh leeteuk hyung, ryeowook karena putus asa, sementara kyuhyun karena ada kibum. Bukankah penuh dengan alas an yang berbeda? Ini menjengkelkan.

"ARGGHH!" ku acak rambutku frustasi. "Huft… sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan malam dulu sebelum kibum pulang" gumamku saat kulihat jam dinding ruang tamu apartement ini menunjukkan pukul lima. Kasihan kibum saat pulang tak segera makan.

Hahahahahhahaha…. Aku masih mengerjakan tugasku yang dulu. Membantunya mengurus apartement besar dan dirinya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu Hae?" Tanya kibum saat kami sedang makan malam di ruang makan yang merangkap dapur ini.

Aku menghela nafas yang hanya menimbulkan tawa renyah darinya. "Gwechana baby…" jawabku yang membuatnya tersenyum. "Aku mencemaskan wajah tampanmu yang akan menghilang jika terus kusut begitu"

Mau tak mau aku tersenyum, aku tak mau penyakit manja atau cueknya kumat. Ku elus pipinya lembut dan dia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba merasakan sentuhan yang kuberikan. "Jika kau sudah selesai makan, duduklah di sofa sana! Aku ingin membereskan meja"

"Aku bantu ya, hae.." pintanya dengan tatapan memelas. Ku usap rambut hitam kelamnya. Senyumannya terlihat lagi saat aku mengangguk.

Setelah selesai dengan piring, aku berbaring di sofa dengan alas pahanya. Dia hanya mengelus surai kecoklatanku. "Bummie~"

"Hmm~" matanya masih focus pada layar LCD TV. Aku tahu dia mendengarkanku. Kulanjutkan pertanyaanku. "Bagaimana caranya membuat orang bergabung? Kau mendapatkan banyak"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Kenapa kau mau bergabung dengan teuki hyung dulu, fishy?" tanyanya memainkan jemarinya menyentuh tiap inci wajahku.

"Karena aku tak punya gank" jawabku santai.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku diam, aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku mencintainya. "Kau ingin bilang karena kau tak punya namjachingu?"

"Tentu saja tak begitu chagiya" aku bangkit menatap matanya dalam. "Kau sendiri mengapa mencintaiku?"

Dia tersenyum, "Karena aku percaya bahwa namja inilah yang berhak atas hatiku"

Aku terpaku sejenak. "Dari sejak hari pertama aku melihatmu saat aku masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku percaya padamu Hae. Susah untuk di jelaskan, setelah itu aku memberimu kesempatan untuk penasaran padaku kemudian muncul dan memberikan kepercayaan pada hatimu bahwa hanya kau yang berhak untukku"

"Apa ini yang kau rasakan pada kyuhyun dulu? Kau tak takut kalau aku akan menjadi sepertinya yang dulu?"

"Hidup ini seperti berjudi Hae, saat kau menang kau akan dapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, saat kau kalah kau akan kehilangan segalanya. Aku sedang memasang segalanya pada dirimu, jika kau lari dan membuatku kalah maka aku akan kehilangan segalanya" jelasnya yang membuatku memeluknya. Rasa bahagia membuncah dalam dadaku.

"Gommawo Hae—ya! Karena kau menerimaku yang kotor ini" aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas gumaman itu. Aku tahu kotor yang ia maksudkan. Aku tak peduli atas masa lalumu kibummie. Aku memang tak seserakah siwon yang memang menginginkan hartamu, aku tak sepolos hangeng yang menginginkanmu hanya untuk sebuah keturunan, aku tak sebaik Yesung yang menginginkan kebahagianmu saja, aku juga tak seegois kyuhyun yang ingin dirimu yang utuh karena kau memang miliknya. Aku hanya lee donghae, manusia biasa yang ingin membalas cinta dan kepercayaanmu.

Kulepas berlahan pelukan kami, ku hapus air mata yang kembali mengalir dari manic indahnya. "Aku akan menggantikan kyuhyun chagiya, aku bersumpah menggantikan dia dan jadi lebih baik darinya. Bukan kyuhyun adikmu melainkan kyuhyun, namja yang pernah menanam cinta di dalam dirimu"

"Hae… kau tahu?" dia tercekat.

"Mian, aku tak sengaja melihat ukiran tanganmu di dinding kamarmu di las vegas. Cho Kecil yang gagal kau lahirkan, ucapan maafmu yang kau ukir di dinding untuk bayi kecilmu di usiamu yang belia"

Ku kecup lembut dahinya, mengalirkan rasa cintaku. Aku sungguh tak peduli sejauh apa hubungannya dengan kyuhyun. Asalkan hatinya untukku sekarang, itu cukup membuatku percaya akan diriku sendiri. "Aku mencintai ibu dari Cho kecil itu, tak apakan kalau aku menggantikan posisi ayahnya?"

"Aku tahu dia pasti mengizinkannya, Lee Donghae. Dia pasti sedang tersenyum dari surga melihatku dan dirimu"

Aku terkekeh, hatiku sakit melihat ekspresi sedih kibum yang kembali mengingat calon bayinya. Bayi yang meninggal tanpa ada catatan kematiannya. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri tidak tahu. Bukankah kau sudah melewati masa yang begitu sulit bummie? Ku kecup bibirnya lembut, dia memejamkan matanya, menarik leherku untuk terus mengecup bibirnya. Kubiarkan dia menangis di tengah ciuman kami. Biarkan dia merasakan bahwa aku ada saat dia terluka.

%ika. Zordick%

"Bagaimana?" Tanya ryeowook dengan suara cemprengnya. Menyadarkanku dari dunia pemikiranku. Aku memang tak terbiasa menggunakan otakku dengan benar. Aku mengangkat bahuku tanda aku tak tahu. Sungguh sekarang hanya tinggal aku yang tak punya seorang anggotapun. Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah berhasil merekrut seratus orang whitelist dengan daftar ancaman dan seringgai mengerikannya.

Kangin hyung berhasil mendeklarasikan kepercayaan khas proklamator hingga dia juga mendapatkan anggota baru untuk di serahkan pada leeteuk hyung. Tinggal aku! Aku tak mendapatkan satu pun. Betapa memalukannya kau fishy~

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Ia mencoba mengendarai kursi rodanya dan mensejajarkannya dengan tempatku duduk sekarang. Di tatapnya hamparan hijau taman sekolah yang memang menjadi objek penglihatanku di atap sekolah. "Disini sangat nyaman" ryeowook mengakui best camp ku.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Tapi sebenarnya kau sedang melihat kibum kan dari sini" godanya saat melihat kibum yang duduk di bawah pohon tempat kami berkenalan untuk pertama kalinya. Ia memang suka menyendiri di tempat tersebut. Hanya saja dulu aku sering melihatnya bersama kyuhyun.

"Pemandangan di sini indah" aku berusaha mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

Ryeowook mulai bersenandung. Aku menikmatinya. Kutatapi wajah teduh kibum yang tengah tertidur. Hingga retinaku menangkap sosok yang amat kukenal sedang menyelimuti kibum dengan blazer seragam putihnya berukiran merah."Kenapa Yesung hyung ada di sana?" Tanya ryeowook menatap bingung adegan yang tengah ku lihat.

Tangan Yesung hyung kini mengusap rambut kibum, menatapi wajah teduh itu dari dekat. Kemudian tersenyum dengan begitu manis. Berbeda sekali dengan wujudnya yang selalu dingin. "Hmff… Melindungi kibum" jawabku kemudian pergi dari tempat ini sebelum aku merasa posisi Yesung hyung mampu merebut kibum dariku.

%ika. Zordick%

Ku masukkan ke dua telapak tanganku ke saku celana seragam yang sedang ku kenakan. Ku lirik namja yang kulihat terus menatapku remeh. Ahh~ bahkan mereka lebih dari satu. Para namja berseragam whitelist tanpa ukiran. White list biasa yang hanya tahu bergaya angkuh tanpa punya tenaga dan otak sedikitpun. Aku sekarang sedikit mengerti mengapa para white list berukiran di seragam mereka begitu di banggakan. Mereka pintar dan punya harga diri.

"Hei~" aku menoleh, mendapati sosok menjijikkan yang err—sangat tak ingin ku lihat. Satu-satunya white list yang membuatku harus menekankan betapa angkuhnya mereka. Si raja sombong sesekolahan ini. Choi siwon—ssi, untuk apa dia menyapaku? Tumben sekali… biasanya dia akan menunjukkan wajah jijiknya saat bertemu denganku.

"Hmpp… kau menyapaku?" tanyaku menunjuk wajahku sendiri. Dia mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyum jokernya yang memang selalu menjadi topeng kebanggaannya. Sang ketua osis yang baik hati, ramah dan tampan. Pribadi yang sempurna jika orang itu baru melihatnya. Tunggu jika kau memakai seragam hitam, dia akan mencerca mu habis-habisan.

"Tentu saja lee donghae, apa menurutmu ada orang yang pantas kusapa di sini selain dirimu" See… dia terlampau angkuh sebagai seorang manusia.

Aku menyeringgai, "Begitu ya? Sejak kapan aku masuk dalam kelompok berseragam putih dengan ukiran mewah?" tanyaku dengan nada sindiran.

"Aku menawarkanmu untuk segera mengganti seragammu, lee donghae—ssi. Kau takkan menang dalam peperangan sekolah ini dan mendapatkan kibum sebagai hadiah utamanya dengan seragam tanpa kedudukan itu"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Ku rasa tidak perlu karena ketua gank ku bahkan seorang black list dan dia yakin mampu mengubah seluruh sekolah dengan seragam ini"

Dia diam sejenak, dia terkekeh dengan ribuan makna ejekan dalam tawa elegantnya. Oh—Mr. Perfect Choi Siwon kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari seorang kim kibum jika kau mau. Tapi lupakan soal asset paling berharga Tuan Cho, tak ada yang lebih dari kim kibum. "Kau bodoh Lee, baiklah kau akan menyesal"

"Terserahmu Choi, aku tak terlalu heran dengan kebodohanku yang sudah sangat terkenal" ujarku santai.

"EHEM… Siwon—ah, kau masih punya banyak pekerjaan" seseorang berdehem. Aku kenal namja whitelist berukir coklat itu, Zhoumy… orang yang kurasa memiliki tatapan paling ramah diantara orang-orang osis.

"Kau sungguh berisik Zhoumy" sungut siwon kemudian berjalan melewatiku begitu saja. Zhoumy menatapku sejenak. Dia tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu hangat. "Aku tahu aku egois namun menangkan kibum untukku juga" katanya setengah berbisik.

Aku menatap punggung tingginya yang berjalan di belakang Siwon. Hahahaha… ternyata ada juga yang menyukai namja kelewat angkuh itu. Zhoumy, tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan berusaha. Tapi apa Siwon akan melihatmu saat kibum sungguh-sungguh memilihku?

Misteri~

%ika. Zordick%

Baiklah! Hwaiting otak lee donghae! Pikirkan siapa yang bisa kau rekrut atau kau sungguh akan dibunuh oleh leeteuk hyung sepulang sekolah ini. Tapi kenapa otak yang sudah karatan ini tak berguna di saat yang di sangat-sangat darurat. Siapa orang pintar di sekolah ini yang bisa di ajak kompromi ya? Setidaknya membantu kerja otakku?

Kita mulai dari orang terpintar…. KIM KIBUM! Aloohaaa… sama saja mati jika minta tolong padanya. Dia memang namjachinguku yang paling manis, cantik, sexy dan menggemaskan sekaligus dingin serta mengerikan. Dia takkan membantuku merekrut orang karena leeteuk hyung sudah memerintahnya seperti itu. Kibum bukan penghianat yang akan melawan perintah leeteuk hyung hanya karena aku.

Kita beralih yang ke dua… CHO KYUHYUN! Aniyo… dia takkan mau membantuku, karena dia juga sedang mencari orang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Yang ketiga… Jreng..Jreng… si angkuh Choi Siwon. Aku menghela nafas, kurasa semua orang takkan mau meminta pertolongan darinya karena jelas akan di tolak

Yang keempat… si licik Park Leeteuk. Ini nih… namanya bunuh diri!

Yang kelima… Kim Heechul. Apa aku sungguh bisa meminta padanya? Aku tak yakin, tapi aku harus mencobanya kan? Aku tak terlalu peduli posisinya sebagai whitelist ukiran ungu yang selalu di samping Kim Yesung.

BRAAAKK… suara itu tepat terdengar saat aku menoleh kebelakang. "Appo…" ringis seseorang yang tengah mengusap-usap bokongnya yang mencium lantai marmer sekolah kami saat terjatuh.

"Mianhe…" ucapku cepat mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Namja bertubuh mungil dengan seragam putih berukiran biru muda. Aku pernah melihatnya di samping Yesung hyung. Ahh~ dia orang kepercayaan Yesung hyung. Dia mendongak dan menatap diriku tak percaya. "Fishy?" tanyanya ragu.

Aku tersenyum dan dia meraih tanganku. "Henry imnida" katanya dengan senyum yang terlihat bagitu tulus. "Atau orang-orang memanggilku mochi china. Kenapa fishy ada di sini?" tanyanya sambil mengerjab imut. Rasanya ingin sekali mencubit pipinya itu.

"Kau satu gank dengan heechul kan?" tanyaku sedikit antusias. Dia mengangguk. "Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu, sini biar aku antar"

%ika. Zordick%

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Ini indah, ruangan ini jauh lebih luas dan indah dari pada ruang music ryeowook. Ini ruangan music lain yang berubah menjadi markas juga. Henry tersenyum melihat tatapan bertanyaku, "Yesung hyung, seorang musisi juga" ujarnya yang membuatku ber'oh' ria. Pantas saja dia bisa bernyanyi dan menenangkan kibum.

"Chullie hyung!" panggilnya dan nampaklah seorang namja cantik yang tengah memainkan seekor kucing di tangannya. "Ku kira kibum, tak kusangka kau datang kemari donghae—ssi" ujarnya sambil tersenyum amat manis.

Sesosok namja berwajah stoick menatapku. Yesung hyung, dia juga ada di sini dan kini dia sedang bermain dengan tiga buah batu dengan ukuran berbeda di dalam aquarium dekat jendela. Kurasa aku mengerti mengapa dia dianggap aneh. "Ini kura-kura bukan batu" dia seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, membuatku tergugup.

"Tenang saja, semua orang melihat kura-kuranya itu sebagai batu saat pertama kali melihatnya" bela heechul hyung sambil tertawa renyah. "Untuk apa kau kemari, fishy?" tanyanya tenang kemudian.

"Aku ingin merekrut orang, tapi bisakah kau membantuku memikirkan caranya?" ucapku to the point. Yesung hyung menatapku, henry dan heechul hyung bertatapan kemudian mereka tertawa. "Baru kali ini ku temukan musuh yang meminta tolong pada musuhnya sendiri" tawa Heechul hyung semakin keras.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, sepertinya aku salah orang lagi. "Tapi bukankah kita teman?"

Mereka terdiam, yesung hyung mengeriyit. "Teman? Kita dari gank berbeda lee donghae—ssi, apa itu kurang menunjukkan perbedaan diantara kita?"

Kali ini aku tertawa spontan. Kurasa mereka yang babo. "Bukankah kita dalam satu sekolah yang sama? Belajar hal yang sama dan berjuang untuk hal yang sama? Bukankah itu namanya teman?"

"Sekolah kita berbeda. Hukum di sini tak untuk itu Donghae—ya" ujar heechul hyung mengacak rambutku gemas. Aku tersenyum. "Dimana beda sebuah sekolah? Kita melewatinya hanya untuk mencari jati diri dan belajar untuk hidup yang lebih baik kan? Apa bedanya dari sekolah lain. Hanya saja sekolah kita sedikit menyimpang"

"Begitukah? Apa sekolah lain sangat menyenangkan? Bisa berteman seluruhnya dan memakai seragam yang sama? Bisa belajar dan bermusik bersama?" Tanya Henry antusias.

Aku mengangguk, kurasa memang begitu wujud sekolah yang sesungguhnya. Dia berlari memeluk Yesung hyung. "Hyung~ bukankah itu menyenangkan?" rengek si mochi itu bagai anak kecil yang meminta pada ayahnya. Yesung hyung tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu hangat. Di elusnya surai hitam henry.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan sekolah yang seperti itu. Baru pertama kali aku menginjak sekolah ya.. disekolah ini" heechul hyung mengambil posisi mengingat-ingat. Susah juga ternyata menjadi anak yang kaya dan berprestasi.

"Apa leeteuk, si angel mask itu tengah mengubah sekolah menjadi seperti sekolah yang sedang kau maksudkan?" Tanya Yesung hyung. Aku mengangguk antusias. Tentu saja, itu memang misi kami dari awal.

"Biarkan aku bergabung bersama kalian" ujarnya

Hening…

Tunggu… maksudnya? Bergabung?

Satu detik…

Dia masih tersenyum…

Tiga detik..

Heechul hyung memasang wajah cengo.

Sepuluh detik…

"MWO?" teriakku yang mulai mengerti maksud kata-kata mustahil yang baru ku dengar.

Dua puluh lima detik….

"KAU GILA KIM YESUNG?" suara kami semua yang ada di ruangan luas itu pun menggema.

TBC

JANGAN LUPA UNTUK TINGGALIN REVIEW….

BUAT SR BERTOBATLAH! IKA SETIA NULIS INI, SETIDAKNYA TINGGALKANLAH JEJAK!

Pai.. pai… gommawo! Tolong reviewnya nee~~


	8. Get Yesung!

**Black & White [School Gangster]**

**Pairing :**Lee Dong Hae & Member SJ beserta Staf-stat SMent (?)

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**SM Junior High School, sekolah khusus namja yang super duper di kutuk oleh lee donghae. Tapi seorang senior bernama leeteuk tiba-tiba malah merekrutnya membentuk sebuah gangster di sekolah tersebut. "Kita akan mengubah sekolah!"

**Genre : Romance, Friend**

.

.

%ika. Zordick%

"Biarkan aku bergabung bersama kalian" ujarnya

Hening…

Tunggu… maksudnya? Bergabung?

Satu detik…

Dia masih tersenyum…

Tiga detik..

Heechul hyung memasang wajah cengo.

Sepuluh detik…

"MWO?" teriakku yang mulai mengerti maksud kata-kata mustahil yang baru ku dengar.

Dua puluh lima detik….

"KAU GILA KIM YESUNG?" suara kami semua yang ada di ruangan luas itu pun menggema.

Yesung hyung terlihat menutup telinganya dengan santai. Dia menatap kami bertiga takjub. "Suara kalian melebih nyaringnya paduan suara" ucapnya tenang sambil menggosok telinganya. "Apa yang salah dengan itu? Sejak kapan kau berani meneriakiku Henry—ya?" tanyanya tajam

Henry menunduk takut. "Mian hyung, aku tak sengaja" ujar Henry gugup. Yesung menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Aku serius untuk bergabung denganmu, lee donghae—ssi. Benar apa yang di katakan Changmin dan Kibum, kau jauh lebih menarik dari apa yang terlihat"

Aku tersenyum ceria. "Kau ternyata lebih bodoh dari tampangmu" aku langsung sweetdrop mendengar pernyataannya. "Baiklah, antarkan aku pada pimpinanmu"

"Hyung… kau bercanda kan? Bagaimana dengan gank kita?" Henry mengguncang tubuh Yesung yang baru saja hendak berdiri. "Kau tidak boleh keluar dengan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu! Kau tahu akibatkannya kan hyung?"

"Kurasa kau tak berhak mengajarkan Yesung tentang hal itu Henry!" sahut Heechul hyung menatap mata Yesung hyung dalam. "Aku ikut denganmu, aku sudah bersumpah setia untukmu dan aku akan ikut!"

"Kalian…" suara Henry terdengar tercekat. Aku sungguh tak mengerti. "Aku juga ikut! Aku tak ingin kalian di salahkan tanpa aku!"

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal. Sesungguhnya aku amat bingung. Apa aku yang terlalu babo atau kata-kata mereka yang terlalu rumit? "Kumpulkan semua anggota sekarang! Kau mau kan bolos beberapa pelajaran sampai masalah ini selasai, donghae—ssi?"

"Kurasa tak masalah Yesung—ssi" ucapku yang secara tak langsung membuat lidahku gatal. Sejak kapan aku seformal ini?

Heechul hyung dan Henry keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku melirik Yesung hyung yang terlihat kembali sibuk mengobrol dengan kura-kuranya. Dia sungguh terlihat aneh. Ahh—aku hamper lupa bahwa di sekolah yang di kepalai oleh seorang bocah ini memang tak pernah waras.

Tak perlu waktu lama, segerombolan mahluk berseragam putih memasuki ruangan. Mereka mengambil barisan di sebalah kanan, sementara itu gerombolan berseragam hitam di sebelah kiri. Huwaa… ini hebat! Jumlah mereka bahkan bisa mencapai lebih dari lima ribu orang dan ruangan luas ini tepat bisa menampung mereka semua.

"Aku mengundurkan diri dari gank ini!" ucap Yesung hyung tegas namun ia masih santai di kursinya. "Aku akan bergabung dengan Angel Mask. Bagi yang mau ikut denganku, tinggal dalam ruangan ini. Bagi yang tidak tertarik boleh keluar"

"Kau GILA? Kau ingin di pimpin oleh seorang hitam?" sela seorang namja berseragam white biasa tanpa ukiran. Huh.. kenapa mesti begitu angkuh. Suasana menjadi ricuh. "Aku sudah memintamu keluar. Apa kau babo atau tak mendengar?" Yesung hyung masih dengan santainya berujar.

"Kau tak punya hak untuk mengatai Kim Yesung" tambah Heechul hyung membuat namja itu menggeram. "MWO? KENAPA? KURASA AKU BERHAK, KAU TAK LEBIH DARI SAMPAH JIKA KAU BERADA DI BAWAH BLACK LIST!"

BRUAAKHH…. Belum selesai mencerca, wajah namja itu sudah mencium lantai. Baiklah ini wajah ketiga yang kulihat dari Yesung. Wajah dingin pada semua orang, wajah ceria pada kibum dan wajah mengerikan untuk orang yang dianggapnya musuh. Heechul segera menghampiri Yesung hyung, menyerahkan sapu tangan putih pada namja tampan itu. Yesung hyung seolah mensterilkan kembali tangannya. Di tendangnya tubuh namja yang mencercanya tadi hingga tubuh namja itu menjadi menelentang. Dia berjongkok, tatapannya terlihat meremehkan.

"Baiklah, jika aku sampah, sebutan apa yang pantas untukmu?" ucapnya sakratis. Yesung hyung memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Jika tidak ada yang mau bertahan kalian boleh keluar dari sini. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal, aku menjanjikan kehidupan sekolah yang normal untuk kalian jika kalian memilih di sisi angel mask"

Beberapa orang white list keluar dari ruangan. Aku sih tidak masalah mau semua keluar atau tidak. Yang jelas aku hanya perlu membawa seseorang untuk di tunjukkan pada Leeteuk hyung. Yesung hyung masih setia dengan wajah datarnya, apa dia yang mewarisi wajah tanpa ekspresi pada kibum? Hah… henry tampak kebingungan sudah hampir setengahnya yang meninggalkan kami. "Hyung~ Hentikan mereka!" Henry kelabakan, di goncangnya tubuh Heechul.

"Tenanglah Henry! Kita tak membutuhkan penghianat dalam kelompok kita nantinya!" Heechul hyung memutar bola matanya bosan. Satu per satu anggota pergi meninggalkan Yesung hyung, bahkan dalam waktu satu jam, kegiatan ini belum selesai. Perasaanku atau anggotanya memang terlalu banyak, bahkan kurasa lebih dari lima ribu orang jika begini keadaannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku dan Henry memutuskan bermain kartu di sudut ruangan. Sementara Yesung hyung masih setia menatapi satu persatu bawahannya, dan mereka pergi. Heechul hyung duduk di samping kursinya. Memainkan rambut hitam kelam Yesung hyung dalam diam dan tangan Yesung hyung mengelus bulu kucing yang ku dengar bernama Heebum itu.

"Kami tetap di sini pimpinan!" aku melihat segerombolan orang. Mereka menggunakan seragam hitam sebagian besarnya dan ada juga yang menggunakan seragam putih. "Kenapa kalian tetap di sini?" Tanya Heechul hyung dengan senyuman cantik tersemat di wajahnya. Jemari lentiknya menyusuri pipi Yesung hyung seolah ia wanita yang memang di peruntukkan melayani sang pimpinan.

"Kehidupan sekolah yang normal! Aku tak ingin ada tembok di antara kami lagi pimpinan!" aku mendongak melihat seorang namja berseragam putih yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan pasangannya mungkin. "Aku ingin bersama Key tanpa harus takut dimana kami berada karena perbedaan konyol yang kurasa tak beralasan" ucapnya tegas.

"Kim kibum! Bukankah ratu sekolah kita berada di sana? Orang yang menyelamatkan black list agar tak di keluarkan tiap semester? Aku ingin berada di pihaknya dan menunjukkan rasa berterima kasihku. Berkat dia orang tuaku tak bersedih" cengir seorang black list. Aku tersenyum mendengar nama kibum dan julukannya? Ratu? Bukankah terdengar err—feminim?

"Aku ingin semua normal ketua! Kita tak perlu berada di bawah perbedaan dan mendapatkan cercaan!"

"Benar…." Sahut yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu selesai! Baiklah itu pilihan kalian, Ayo Lee Donghae—ssi, bawa kami ketempat pimpinanmu!"

"Anu… hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" aku menyela. Yesung hyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatapku yang tengah nyengir padanya. "Berapa jumlah mereka?" aku menunjuk gerombolan itu.

"Henry—ya! Hitung!" Heechul hyung berusaha menahan tawanya. Henry melepaskan kartu di tangannya dan mulai menghitung. Tak perlu butuh lama" 523 orang hyung!" lapor Henry.

Aku menganga tak percaya. Itu jumlah anggota leeteuk hyung sekarang. "Kenapa Fishy? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Heechul hyung menatapku bingung.

"Waahh… ini banyak hyung! Leeteuk hyung akan memelukku kalau begini!" sorakku gembira.

Kriiikk… krriiikk…. Kriikkk… hening…

Lho…? "Hahahaha… biasanya Leeteuk hyung akan memukuli ku karena aku tak pernah bisa membawa anggota" aku tertawa canggung.

"Kau termasuk anggota atasan kan? Bagaimana mungkin kau dipukuli oleh pimpinanmu?" celutuk siswa berseragam putih yang tadi memegang tangan kekasihnya yang berseragam hitam.

"Eh… memangnya kenapa? Aku bahkan terlalu sering di pukulinya. Jika aku membolos, membuat kibum marah. Mengganggu Ryeowook atau berkelahi dan adu mulut dengan Kyuhyun. Apalagi kalau aku terlalu babo" jawabku jujur.

"Kurasa angel mask orang yang amat mengerikan"

%ika. Zordick%

Leeteuk hyung menatap aku, kyuhyun dan Kangin secara bergantian dengan tampang bengis. "Kangin, mana anggota barumu?" tanyanya dengan senyuman manis kemudian. Kangin hyung tersenyum ceria, "Kalian masuklah!" perintah Kangin hyung. Muncullah segerombolan orang, "Aku hanya bisa mencari 58 orang hyung" dia menunduk.

"Gwechanayo… yang penting kau sudah berusaha" ujar Leeteuk hyung menepuk-nepuk bahu kangin hyung. Kangin hyung menghela nafas lega. Leeteuk hyung beralih menatap kyuhyun. Tatapannya kembali sangar. "Eits… aku berhasil mendapatkan 200 orang hyung!" kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Leeteuk hyung yang hendak memukul kepalanya.

"Tapi cengiran evilmu itu membuatku kesal cho kyuhyun!" ryeowook dan kibum terkikik mendengar pengakuan leeteuk hyung. Aku dan kangin hyung berusaha menahan tawa. Kami berdua tak mau di marahi dan mendapatkan hadiah jitakan dari sang iblis berwajah malaikat di hadapan kami. Kyuhyun bersungut, kemudian dia memanggil bawahan barunya. Dua ratus manusia itu terlihat mempunyai banyak lebam di seluruh tubuh mereka. Kurasa aku tahu bagaimana anak ini mendapatkan mereka.

Mereka membungkuk hormat pada leeteuk hyung. Leeteuk hyung tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. "Bagus….!" Pujinya pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendengus somboh. TCH! Anak itu!

Leeteuk hyung kini beralih padaku. "Lalu kau sendiri Lee Donghae?" tatapannya kembali berubah sinis. Hiks… T,T kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku hyung? "Kerjamu memang tak pernah beres, apa kau tak mendapatkan satu orang pun lagi? Aku sudah bilang gunakan otakmu blaa… bla…" omelnya yang tak mau mendengarkan pembelaanku.

"Tenang hyung! Tenang! Siapa bilang aku tak bawa anggota? Aku membawanya kok" kilahku setelah dia memberikan jeda untuk menarik nafas. Leeteuk hyung menaikkan alisnya. "Tumben kau pintar! Anak polosku" ujar Leeteuk hyung yang jujur membuatku terasa tertimpa truk dua puluh ton.

Aku berlari keluar dan memanggil orang-orang yang sudah berhasil kurekrut dengan ketidak sengajaan. Jujur saja aku Cuma bermaksud untuk meminta ide malah diberi anggota yang banyak. Tuhan mamang amat adil padaku! Yesung hyung mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Ini anggotaku hyung!" teriakku ceria.

Mata leeteuk hyung membulat tak percaya. Kyuhyun dan kangin hyung menganga tak percaya. Ryeowook bahkan menghentikan permainan pianonya. Kibum berdiri dari singgasana leeteuk hyung yang ia duduki. Dia tersenyum dan langsung berlari memeluk… apa yesung hyung? Huft….

JDEERR…. Dia memeluk heechul hyung! Tuhkan… kenapa dia malah memeluk yang cantik? Apa di itu…. Seme… ANDWAEE! "Kenapa hyung ada di sini?" dia membingkai wajah cantik heechul hyung. "Karena namjachingumu!" cengir Heechul hyung yang langsung mengkeret saat kuhadiahi deathglare mata ikanku.

"Tanganmu bummie!" peringatku saat melihat tangan indahnya di pinggang Heechul hyung. Dia sungguh di pertanyakan kedudukannya sekarang. Dia melepas dengan cepat. "Ahh~" dia tersenyum, dia kemudian beralih pada henry. "Mochiku! Kau tambah imut!" ujarnya mencubit pipi Henry. Aku menatapnya lebih tajam.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu ikan!" kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung balas menatapku sengit. Kibum merangkul tanganku, "Jadi mana orang-orang yang kau rekrut hae?"

Pasukan Yesung hyung masuk, "Aku merekrut 526 orang hyung! Termasuk Yesung hyung, heechul hyung dan Henry" sahutku.

Yesung hyung dan anggotanya langsung membungkuk hormat pada leeteuk hyung. "Ba..bagaimana bisa?" leeteuk hyung menatapku kemudian beralih pada Yesung hyung.

"Aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Angel mask atas ajakan Fishy" ujarnya santai yang langsung membuat leeteuk hyung memelukku. Betulkan apa yang ku katakana.

"Wahh… Itu sungguh kibum? Dia ternyata sungguh amat cantik ya?" aku melihat beberapa orang mulai membisik-bisiki my snow baby.

"Aku minta hadiahku bummie!" rajukku. Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Aku menariknya mendekat dan melumat bibirnya lembut. Dia awalnya terkejut namun akhirnya membalasnya. berlahan dia mendorongku saat nafas kami mulai sesak. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Kyuhyun menatapku dengan tatapan kebencian yang mengerikan. Sementara ryeowook, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kekecewaan.

%ika. Zordick%

KYUHYUN POV.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus kalah lagi dari si babo itu? Pasti ada yang salah! Aku yakin ada yang salah! Kibum milikku! Segalanya yang ada pada dirinya adalah milik Cho kyuhyun. Aku yang mendapatkan hatinya untuk pertama kalinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa beralih pada orang yang jelas tak lebih baik dariku.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang empuk kamarku. Kupandangi langit-langit kamarku. Rasanya amat lelah. Terus menerus merasakan cemburu namun kibum sama sekali tak memegang tanganku dan memelukku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan padaku dulu. Aku tahu itu memang salahku, aku tak mengakuinya. Aku memang pecundang, aku terlalu takut mengakui hubungan kami pada appa.

Tapi sekarang aku menyesal. Aku akan memperbaiki segalanya. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Aku hanya mengharapkan kesempatan ke dua darinya. Selama ini aku selalu menjaganya, berdiri di sisinya dan mengabdikan hatiku hanya untuknya seorang. Kesalahan sebesar apa yang sebenarnya ku buat hingga dia menjadi begitu keji?

"Hyungnim! Eomma memanggilmu untuk makan bersama!" cih! Si sialan itu lagi. Aku menundukkan diriku, menatapnya yang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamarku. "Aku bukan hyungmu! Jangan memanggilku hyung! Bocah!" ucapku sakratis. Dia menunduk. "Appa dan eomma akan marah kalau aku tak memanggilmu hyung" katanya pelan.

"Itu urusanmu!" desisku. Ku tatap figura besar yang kupajang di dinding kamarku. Foto besar kibum dengan ekspresi dinginnya yang begitu ku sukai. Hatiku kembali sakit, aku memang egois. Aku butuh dia, sangat membutuhkannya.

"Lebih baik kau merelakan kibum hyung" bocah itu, sejak kapan dia berani memerintahku untuk meninggalkan kibum? Apa dia mau mati?

Ku tatap dia tajam. "Jika kau tak terlahir di dunia ini, aku sudah selamanya bersamanya!"

"Kyuhyun—ssi, sebaiknya kau menggunakan otak pintarmu dan menemukan kenyataan, kau tak berhak lagi atas cinta pada kibum hyung. Kibum hyung selamanya hanya bisa menangis jika bersamamu!"

"DIAMLAH! CHO CHANGMIN! PERGILAH DARI DUNIA INI!" teriakku kasar padanya.

"MESKIPUN AKU MATI, KAU HARUSNYA SADAR KIBUM HYUNG TAKKAN PERNAH KEMBALI PADAMU!" teriaknya tak kalah kencang. "Aku malu punya hyung sepertimu!" ujarnya melemah.

"Aku tak pernah ingat punya adik bernama Changmin!" desisku keluar dari kamarku.

%ika. Zordick%

Kulirik jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarku, sudah lewat tengah malam. Kupijit pelan pelipisku, sedikit sakit. Sejujurnya aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali mata ini terpejam dengan tenang. Aku mungkin sungguh bukan manusia. Aku tak bisa tertidur tanpamu bummie.

Kupandangi wajahnya yang terpajang dalam sebuah figura besar di kamarku. Figura yang pernah mau di bakar appa saat pertama kali ia menemukannya di kamarku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku membangkang padanya. Menyentaknya dengan keras dengan seluruh keberanianku.

"KAU GILA CHO KYUHYUN? KIBUM HYUNGMU!" pekik appa ketika itu. "Aku mencintainya. Aku tak bisa tanpanya!" jawabku santai. Appa memukulku dan harus kuakui dia hampir membunuhku. Entah kenapa aku begitu gigih mempertahankan sebuah figura ini.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Aku sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi appa! Aku mencintainya, aku akan menikahinya suatu hari nanti dan akan kubuat kau dan eomma bercerai. Aku serius dan aku akan bertanggungjawab"

"Kau…."

"Ini pilihan… dan inilah pilihanku! Jika kau mengharapkan keturunan dariku, hanya darinyalah kau akan mendapatkannya!"

"Aku takkan pernah membuatmu mudah mendapatkannya cho kyuhyun"

"Terserah padamu"

Saat itu aku bisa melihat siratan kekecewaan di mata appa. Entah kecewa padaku, kecewa pada hubungan terlarangku dan kibum atau malah kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tak tahu perasaan anaknya. Kutegak cairan di gelas yang berada di tanganku. Mataku sungguh tak bisa berpaling darinya. Aku memang seorang siswa nakal yang mencoba minum vodka.

Hasilnya, aku tak bisa lepas dari minuman ini sejak dia meninggalkanku dengan begitu kejinya. "Bummie, kembalilah padaku!" bisikku lemah menatap wajahnya yang selalu bercahaya di mataku. Meski hanya sebuah gambar semu yang selalu ku jaga.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau sudah mau berangkat kyu? Lebih baik sarapan dulu!" aku mendengar suara lembut Jaejoong eomma. Aku melirik kea rah meja makan. Anak itu terlihat sedang melahap sarapannya.

"Tidak usah eomma, aku sarapan di sekolah saja" ucapku cepat kemudian segera menaiki mobil yang sudah terparkir di halaman. "Langsung ke sekolah" perintahku pada supir yang memang khusus di tugaskan untukku.

"Baik tuan muda"

%ika. Zordick%

Ku keluarkan PSP hitamku, memainkannya sepanjang hari cukup membuat hariku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Tubuhku sudah hapal setiap langkah yang harus kuambil agar sampai di kelasku. Aku tak butuh mata jika hanya untuk ke tempat itu. "Kyu.." suara cempreng itu lagi. Apa dia tidak bosan menggangguku. Aish! Memuakkan!

"Kyu! Tunggu aku!" pekiknya. Masa bodoh! Untuk apa aku harus peduli padanya. Tidak ada untungnya.

PRANGG… aku menghentikan langkahku. Suara apa itu tadi? Aku berbalik dan mendapatinya yang terjatuh. Kursi rodanya menghimpit tubuh mungilnya. Aku mendengus. Dasar ceroboh! Aku segera berjalan menghampirinya, entah kenapa aku tak pernah tega melihatnya. Apa karena kakinya yang tidak bisa berjalan hingga membuatku harus terus bersimpati dan meluangkan sedikit waktuku untuknya?

Aku berjongkok memunggunginnya. "Apa yang kau tunggu babo! Naik!" perintahku dan dia tertawa riang mendengarnya. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di leherku dan aku segera mengangkat tubuh ringannya. Aku segera melipat kursi rodanya dan berjalan membawanya ke kelas. Aku tak terlalu peduli pandangan mata yang mungkin melihat kami jijik. Cho kyuhyun tidak setenar kim kibum yang menggenakan seragam putih berukiran. Aku memilih seragamku sendiri, berwarna hitam dengan ukiran putih yang menjadi lambangku jika bersamanya. Warna kontras yang selalu sepasang. Tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Hei… hei… apa kau sudah menyerah prihal hyungmu dan beralih pada blacklist itu?" aku mendongak dan menatap wajah menyebalkan seorang choi siwon. Aku menyeringgai. "Tak kusangka seorang ketua osis suka sekali mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain" jawabku sakratis.

Aku bingung dengan pilihan kibum tentang merekomendasikan si angkuh ini. Dia hanya menyadari dua hal, uang dan kedudukan. Bukankah dia sungguh namja yang menyedihkan? "Aku sungguh tak habis pikir dengan kondisi kalian. Bercinta dengan black list, dibawah pimpinan blacklist, bahkan kim Yesung sukses membuat kepalaku pusing dengan pembubaran ganknya. Dia membuat Tan Hangeng memiliki kekuatan mutlak atas sekolah" apa dia sedang curhat padaku. Dasar gila!

PLLOOKK… "Kurasa kau tak perlu khawatir karena kami memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan dia" kulihat Donghae menepuk bahu siwon. Siwon meringis, di bersihkannya seragam putihnya yang sempat di sentuh donghae. "Wah… kau sangat tampan hari ini ketua osis. Tapi wajah kakumu itu sungguh membuatmu terlihat seperti kuda"

"Kuda?" Siwon terlihat syok. Diraihnya cermin yang di pegang heechul hyung yang rupanya ada di samping donghae. Yesung hyung juga ada di sini. "Ya… kau benar Hae! Dia mirip kuda!" tawa heechul hyung meledak.

Yesung hyung tersenyum. Dia ini memang akan selalu begitu. "Heechullie, suaramu terlalu besar" ketenangan yang seolah di wariskan oleh kibum. Keanggunan yang begitu sempurna. Suara indah yang penuh intimidasi. Dia sosok pemimpin yang hebat dan kalah karena kebaikan hatinya sendiri. Dia adalah namja yang masuk dalam daftar hitam appa. Namja yang menyebabkan kibum terpukul beberapa tahun lalu tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Ahh~ mianhe" sahut nenek lampir yang selalu berada di samping kibum menggantikan sosok Yesung. Orang yang selalu menjauhkanku dari kibum. Aku menatap Zhoumy yang muncul dari kejauhan. "Wah… kekasihmu dating kuda! Kuda dan koala terlihat serasi, bukankah begitu Hae?" celutuk heechul yang semakin membuat wajah Siwon memerah. Ryeowook terkikik di punggungku.

GREEB… apa aku tidak salah lihat? Yesung merangkul pinggang heechul? Ini tidak mungkin! "Jangan menggodanya terus Cinderella" bisiknya seduktif mengecup kecil leher namja cantik di sampingnya itu. Dia menghianati kibum?

"Geli Kim Yesung! Menjauhlah!" Heechul mendorong kuat tubuhnya. Tentu saja tubuh itu tak bergeming. Dia namja kuat yang bahkan pernah membuatku babak belur. "Hei… apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian merusak mataku!" Donghae ambil alih pembicaraan.

"Pasangan baru Hae, seharusnya kau memakluminya" kibum bergabung bersama kami. Dia melirikku, tapi entah kenapa aku malah memperbaiki letak gendongan ryeowook di punggungku. "Aku setuju dengan itu" sahut Yesung hyung. "Kau memang adik yang sangat mengerti diriku bummie"

"YAK! Bukankah kau juga bagian dari kami memperebutkan Kibum? Kenapa kau bersama Heechul?" pekik Siwon tak terima.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku mundur. Lagi pula aku mendapatkan yang lebih cantik" seolah tak sedang berbicara, Yesung menjawab dengan begitu enteng. Kibum tertawa. "Sebaiknya kau mencari pasanganmu Siwon—ah. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku sudah memilih donghae"

"Kita harus melakukan pertemuan darurat Siwon" Zhoumy membungkuk pada Kibum. Kibum tersenyum. Siwon mendengus dan berjalan pergi dari kami. Aku segera berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Bel akan segera berbunyi.

"Kyu…"

"Hmm…."

"Kenapa kau tak mengikuti langkah Yesung hyung saja?"

Aku menghela nafas, aku selalu membenci kim ryeowook yang selalu memaksaku untuk melepaskan kibum. "Aku hanya tak suka kau memikirkan orang yang takkan pernah kembali padamu. Sampai kapan kau akan merusak dirimu sendiri?"

"Jangan mencoba menasehatiku! Meskipun kau pernah membuatku tertidur dengan nyenyak karena suaramu itu belum tentu aku akan beralih mencintaimu"

"Aku tak sedang memaksamu untuk mencintaiku! Aku hanya tak suka melihatmu tersiksa. Apa kau tak tidur lagi?"

"Begitulah"

"Kau bisa menginap di rumahku untuk tidur" aku menurunkannya di tempat duduknya.

"Tidak, terima kasih" jujur, aku juga seorang namja. Aku tidak ingin mencintai siapapun lagi kecuali kibum. Jika aku terus menatapmu kim ryeowook. Tertidur berkat bantuanmu, aku tak bisa menjamin hatiku juga akan bertahan untuk tak melihatmu. Mengertilah posisiku, aku tak bisa membiarkan Donghae yang bukan siapa-siapa memiliki kibum.

TBC

Baiklah… review.. review…

Kekekekkekekeke…. Gimana-gimana? Beneran jadi Kyuwook aja gak ya?


	9. real School

**Black & White [School Gangster]**

**Pairing :**Lee Dong Hae & Member SJ beserta Staf-stat SMent (?)

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**SM Junior High School, sekolah khusus namja yang super duper di kutuk oleh lee donghae. Tapi seorang senior bernama leeteuk tiba-tiba malah merekrutnya membentuk sebuah gangster di sekolah tersebut. "Kita akan mengubah sekolah!"

**Genre : Romance, Friend**

.

.

%ika. Zordick%

"LEE DONGHAEEEE!" pekik Kibum histeris terjaga dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu dan dadanya seolah tertusuk benda tajam—amat sakit. Di edarkannya seluruh pandangannya ke sudut kamar miliknya yang hanya di terangi oleh lampu tidur. Rasa takut akan masa lalu kembali menderanya. Keringat dingin mulai menguncur lebih deras dari pori-pori kulit wajah putihnya.

"Hae..." lirihnya.

Drap... drap... Ceklek...

Kibum mendongak, mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Di dapatinya sosok yang menjadi objek mimpi buruknya. Ada perasaan lega bercampur ketakutan lain mehinggapi hati sang namja cantik menatap sosok sang kekasih tampannya. "Hae—ya" buliran bening hangat bak permata jatuh membasahi wajah putihnya yang memucat. Donghae terdiam, di dekatinya Kibum secara berlahan.

"Gwechanayo, aku di sini" ucap Donghae memberi pengertian dengan merengkuh tubuh ringkih Kibum yang semakin bergetar hebat. "Kau bermimpi buruk eoh?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Donghae, "Aku memimpikanmu" adu Kibum dengan suara serak. Donghae mengelus kepala Kibum lembut, "Kau meninggalkanku persis seperti Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan dahulu"

"Kau tahu aku tak mungkin begitu kan?"

"Nee~ aku tahu"

"Lalu apa yang kau takutkan?" Donghae melepas pelukannya, di tatapnya manik hitam Kibum lekat-lekat. Membiarkan Kibum menyelam dalam manic dark brownnya. "Kau masih mencintai Kyuhyunkan?" sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada dingin terdengar dari bibir manis Donghae. Kibum terdiam, lidah terasa kelu untuk bergerak.

"A...aku..." gugup—seorang Kim Kibum sedang gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang jelas Donghae tahu jawabannya. Donghae mendorong tubuh Kibum berlahan, pergi menjauh. Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya ia berucap "Tinggalkan saja aku, jika hatimu bukan untukku!"

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Donghae!" sergah Kibum menarik tangan Donghae untuk kembali mendekapnya. Ia sungguh membutuhkan seorang Lee Donghae lebih dari siapapun sekarang. Ia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang sungguh ditinggalkan Donghae entah dengan alasan apapun itu.

Donghae tersenyum miris, di tatapnya Kibum kembali. "Tapi hatimu tak sepenuhnya padaku, bukankah begitu Bummie?"

Dengan sekali sentak, tangan Donghae meraih dagu Kibum. Memaksa namja cantik itu untuk menatapnya lekat, meski Kibum meronta. "Kau dengar, aku akan menjadi manusia jahat jika ada orang yang memiliki pemikiran untuk merebutmu dariku. Satu lagi Kim Kibum, aku memang polos tapi aku tak terlalu bodoh untuk tak bisa mengimbangi pemikiranmu"

Kibum membatu, ia bisa melihat mata Donghae yang begitu tegas memperingatkannya. Ia juga melihat kesan kekecewaan yang begitu mengerikan dari raut wajah Donghae yang berbeda. "Aku tak butuh apapun kecuali dirimu dan kuharap kau memiliki pikiran yang sama sepertiku"

Perlahan Donghae melumat bibir bawah Kibum. Kibum memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Donghae dengan melumat bibir atas Donghae. Tetesan air mata mengalir di pipinya, ia tahu maksud seorang Lee Donghae. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu mencintai Cho kyuhyun dulunya, tapi sungguh hanya Lee Donghae yang sekarang ia rasa pantas untuk berada di hatinya menggantikan sang adik.

%ika. Zordick%

PLAAAKKK...

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi putih Yesung. Yesung hanya membisu di tempatnya. Dia tak membalas seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika seseorang melakukan kekerasan padanya. Wajah tampannya yang terbiasa datar tak menunjukkan respon apapun. Hanya menatap namja cantik di hadapannya yang kini terlihat begitu marah dan kecewa padanya.

"KIM YESUNG! JAWAB AKU!" pekik namja cantik—Heechul padanya dengan bentakan. Yesung tak bergeming. Dia masih diam, mungkin itu adalah pilihan terbaiknya.

Yesung menunduk, matanya terasa memanas. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Heechul marah padanya, ini juga bukan kali pertama ia melihat Heechul begitu kecewa atas dirinya tapi ini kali pertama ia melihat Heechul meneteskan air mata di hadapannya. Hatinya terasa di cambuk dengan cambuk kuat berduri yang mungkin bisa membunuhnya sekarang juga.

"JIKA KAU MENCINTAI KIM KIBUM KENAPA KAU MENIDURIKU BRENGSEK!" umpatan terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya dari bibir pucat Heechul. Yesung kini sungguh meneteskan air matanya untuk pertama kalinya di depan orang lain kecuali Kim Kibum. Salahnya memang yang membuat Heechul yang begitu mencintainya tidur dengannya di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Bukankah ini gila? Mereka bahkan belum cukup umur untuk mencicipi minuman keras.

Bukankah kau memang namja jahat Yesung—ah? Kau bahkan membawa namja cantik itu di sebuah hotel mewah dan mengundangnya untuk minum bersamamu? Hanya saja kau pasti beralasan, 'aku ingin melupakan Kim Kibum dan memulainya denganmu, kurasa tidak akan bermasalah jika kita minum sedikit' dan inilah akhir yang sama sekali tak pernah kau pikirkan. KAU MENIDURINYA!

"Mianhe" ucapan maaf yang begitu lirih terdengar dari bibirmu—sukses membuat seorang Kim Heechul lebih terluka, kau tahu? Dia tak mengharapkan kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibirmu. "Lupakan! Aku muak jika terus begini, kembalilah pada Kibum dan lupakan yang terjadi diantara kita" suara Heechul begitu bergetar mengucapkan kata yang sungguh bertolak belakang dengan kata hatinya.

Heechul memasang pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, dipakainya satu persatu tanpa memperdulikan Yesung yang masih menunduk kepalanya. "Aku pergi" ucap Heechul sakratis hendak meraih knop pintu hotel.

GREEB...

Heechul tersentak, Yesung menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Heechul erat. "Jangan pergi!" dua kata dari suara yang begitu indah terdengar. Heechul kembali meneteskan air matanya. Kata-kata yang selalu ia harapkan Yesung untuk mengucapkannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Heechul, percayalah!" dengan begitu lembut seolah meminta pertolongan Yesung memeluk tubuh Heechul begitu erat. "Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu seperti aku melepaskan Kibum dahulu. Aku tak bisa menjadi orang baik lagi"

Perlahan Heechul membalas pelukan itu, di elusnya punggung Yesung yang tak berbalut apapun. Namja itu memang topless sedari tadi. "Aku yang bodoh, Heechul—ah, aku yang tak menyadari bahwa aku sudah tertarik padamu sedari dulu, maafkan aku yang salah mengartikan perasaan ini. Maafkan aku yang mengecewakanmu"

"Sungie—"

"Aku mencintaimu! Biarkan aku menjadi orang egois yang akan mempertahankanmu"

%ika. Zordick%

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru dengan Shindong dan Zhoumi yang setia mengekorinya. Beberapa namja berseragam putih bergelombong berjalan mengikutinya membentuk barisan panjang. Anggota osis memang memiliki jumlah yang di kategorikan tidak sedikit. Sesekali tedengar suara decakan Siwon yang dapat membuat orang bisa mengartikan betapa kesalnya sang ketua Osis—penegak hukum dan pengadil di sekolah ini.

Tok.. Tok... dia masih menunjukkan tatakramanya. Di ketuknya dengan pelan pintu kayu bercat coklat keemasan bertulisan 'HEADMASTER'. "Masuk" saat terdengar jawaban barulah ia memutar knop pintu dan memasuki ruangan bernuansa klasik mewah tersebut.

Dia, Zhoumi dan Shindong memasuki ruangan tersebut setelah mengisyaratkan pada anak buahnya yang lain untuk menunggu di luar. "Selamat pagi sanjangnim" sapa Siwon membungkuk dalam pada Changmin—bocah kepala sekolah yang seperti sibuk menikmati susu di mejanya.

"Ahh—Siwonssi, ada masalah apa hingga anda berkunjung ke ruangan saya di pagi yang begitu cerah ini" terdapat nada sindiran di sana—bocah berusia muda ini memang tak bisa di remehkan.

Siwon tersenyum manis, "Beberapa siswa mengenakan seragam baru" lapor Zhoumi menunjukkan beberapa berkas pada Changmin, Changmin tampak serius membaca berkas-berkas tersebut. "Kelompok yang di pimpin Tan Hanggeng sangat mencemaskan mereka memiliki kekuasaan mutlak yang mengakibatkan keterpurukan di sana-sini akibat bubarnya kelompok Kim Yesung"

"Hmf... lalu apa masalahnya Kelompok Tan Hangeng dengan seragam baru ini?"

"Angel Mask lah yang mengeluarkan seragam baru tersebut, dan Tan Hangeng sukses menghempas Osis dalam beberapa tindak pengadilan" sambung Shindong memberikan laporannya.

"Lalu kau kemari untuk meminta perlindunganku Siwon—ssi?" tanya Changmin menyeringgai menatap Siwon dalam. Siwon menunduk—sepertinya dia telah kalah. Dia baru saja mengaku kalah, dia tak bisa menggenggam sekolah lagi, itu artinya ia kalah dan tak punya harapan untuk mendapatkan Kim kibum yang menjadi taruhan utamanya. "Nee, demi seluruh anggota Osis di tanganku" ucap Siwon yakin. Entah kemana hilangnya gaya angkuhnya.

"Aku akan memberi sebuah jalan keluar padamu, karena kau tahu sekali aku tak punya hak apapun di sini dalam pemerintahan dalam sekolah." Changmin menyesap susu putihnya. Di tatapnya wajah Siwon yang mulai memucat—sepertinya namja itu terlalu kelelahan dan stress. "Pindahkan hak peto yang di campakkan kelompok Kim Yesung pada Park Leeteuk. Biarkan dia menunjukkan apa yang ia cita-citakan pada kita"

"Kau gila" desis Shindong tak terima.

"Dia sedang tak mengenakan seragam black, dia mengenakan seragam baru dengan warna hitam putih yang berimbang" Changmin menunjukkan foto seragam baru yang di kenakan oleh beberapa orang di sekolahnya. "Lepaskanlah topeng ke angkuhan kalian dan lihat dunia baru sekolah yang ingin ditunjukkannya pada kita. Dengan Lee Donghae sebagai pion utama miliknya"

Siwon mendongak, dia membungkuk hormat kemudian. "Saya mengerti" ucapnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan sang kepala sekolah.

"Yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin hak peto sekolah pada seorang black?" suasana di koridor mulai rusuh. Beberapa anggota Siwon mulai menunjukkan aksi protesnya.

"Tidak ada jalan keluar lain, sekolah ini akan semakin terpuruk jika terus tak seimbang seperti ini. Kita hanya harus menyerahkan pada si Angel Mask itu dan lihat apa hasilnya baik atau buruk" Siwon menjelaskan. "Tak ada lagi hukum, jika hanya satu kelompok yang berkuasa"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum?" Zhoumi menatap lemah pada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum—terlihat sekali bahwa keangkuhannya telah lenyap hanya karena kemajuan kelompok Hangeng. "Aku menyerah, sekarang kita tinggal lihat apa Lee Donghae atau Tan Hangeng yang akan mendapatkan dirinya"

"Kurasa kau melupakan satu kandidat lagi" sebuah suara berat membuat Siwon mendongak. Ditatapnya namja tampan bertubuh tinggi yang sedang menyeringgai padanya. "Tch! Sejak awal namamu sudah terhapus dari daftar Cho Kyuhyun—ssi" sahut Siwon berdecih.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, karena Kibum sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku"

"Dia manusia yang hoby membohongi dirinya sendiri, kau tahu?"

"Dan kau tak lebih dari manusia munafik yang tak sadar di mana posisimu!" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau kira aku tidak tahu?" Siwon menyeringgai saat Kyuhyun membatu di tempatnya. Siwon berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun dengan seduktif, "Hatimu memang pantas membatu, itulah karma karena kau menyakitinya"

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, "Ada hak apa kau berbicara seolah kau punya hati Choi Siwon—ssi?"

"Seumur hidupku, sekalipun aku tak pernah membuat Kibum menangis dan kurasa itu cukup membuatku merasa lebih baik darimu"

"Kau!"

"Tenanglah Cho, sebaiknya kau pergi ke rumah sakit dan sembuhkan hatimu yang sudah di kutuk itu"

Kyuhyun terdiam, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Rasa takut semakin menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. "Kau tak lupakan bahwa aku—Choi Siwon, orang yang bisa mengetahui apapun di sekolah ini" Siwon tertawa penuh kemenangan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian yang tengah mengumpatinya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Apa kalian melihat di mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook melempar pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan musik miliknya. Henry yang merasa suara dentingan piano Ryeowook menghilang mau tak mau menghentikan permainan biolanya. Di angkatnya bahunya—memberi isyarat bahwa ia juga tak tahu dimana pemuda itu pergi.

Ryeowook mendorong kursi rodanya untuk menghampiri Leeteuk—bermaksud bertanya tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun. "Hyung, kau tahu dimana Kyuhyun?" tanyanya lembut. Leeteuk mengeriyit, kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan salah satu bawahannya—padahal mereka sedang merayakan kelompok mereka yang baru saja mendapatkan hak khusus dari sekolah.

"Anniyo" jawab Leeteuk menatap Yesung yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Yesung menggeleng—ia juga tak tahu, sedari tadi ia tak melihat bocah iblis itu. Salahkan matanya yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari Heechul. "Hae hyung!" panggil Ryeowook saat matanya menangkap sosok Donghae yang tengah tertawa bersama Kibum. "Ahh—sebaiknya aku cari sendiri saja" gumam Ryeowook yang merasa akan jadi masalah besar kalau Kibum ikut mencari.

%ika. Zordick%

Bukannya ia egois, jika ia memilih untuk mencari sendiri Cho Kyuhyun di sekolah mereka yang rasanya sebesar sebuah kota kecil. Ia juga tak sedang berpikir untuk menarik simpati Kyuhyun bahwa hanya dia yang memikirkan sang pangeran pujaan hatinya itu. Hanya saja, jika ia bertanya pada Kibum, ia juga memikirkan perasaan Donghae—yang mungkin akan sakit hati.

Siapapun tahu di dunia ini, Kyuhyun terlalu mencintai Kibum dan masalahnya bagaimana dengan Kibum sendiri. Itu memang masih misteri tapi satu hal yang sangat di percayai Ryeowook—Kibum bisa saja kembali pada Kyuhyun. Penyebabnya jelas—jika Kibum memang merasa dia harus kembali. Hati Kim Kibum memang milik Lee Donghae tapi tak seutuhnya milik Donghae. Ada hati yang mungkin memiliki penyakit di miliki oleh Cho Kyuhyun karena hati itu dulunya utuh milik namja yang merangkap sebagai adik namja cantik itu.

Jikalau pun—Ryeowook memang hanya ingin mementingkan keegoisannya. Ia juga tidak bodoh, ia mana mungkin ingin berkeliaran di sekolah seorang diri dengan seragam hitam. Ohh—jangan lupakan juga kondisinya yang lemah dengan kursi roda yang jujur membuatnya tak berdaya. Dia sadar diri untuk tak memiliki Kyuhyun. Tapi hatinya menginginkan namja yang ia cintai itu bahagia—apapun kondisinya.

BRAAAKKK...

Ryeowook tersentak, dia menghentikan putaran roda kursi yang menjadi tumpuan berat tubuhnya—benda yang menjadi kakinya. Dengan matanya ia jelas melihat gerombolan siswa dari gank milik Hangeng berkumpul di depan sebuah ruangan. Dia harus memutar jika tak ingin mendapat masalah. BUGGHH... BUUGHH... suara pukulan jelas terdengar. Siapa gerangan orang yang di hakimi di dalam ruangan itu?

Ia jelas tahu bagaimana kondisi sekolah mereka sekarang. Ketidakstabilan karena bergabungnya Yesung dengan mereka dan dibubarkannya organisasi besar milik Yesung sebelumnya. Osis yang bahkan merajai sekolah dengan hukum kini tinggal nama, tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan karena pihak yang kuat jelas terlihat.

Namun perasaan Ryeowook mengatakan lain, ia harus ke sana. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu selain pergi dari tempat itu. "Kau..." hingga alam kesadaran Ryeowook kembali saat mendengar seorang namja diantara gerombolan itu menyadari kehadirannya. "Dia anggota angel mask, seret dia pada pimpinan!" perintah namja berseragam putih lainnya yang terlihat mempunyai kekuasaan.

Ryeowook tak melarikan diri, ia merasa dirinya harus bertahan di sini. Entah karena apa—ia biarkan kursi rodanya yang di dorong ke dalam ruangan. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Kyuhyun yang babak belur di pukuli seorang err—yeoja. Ryeowook segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, bukan pertama kalinya ia mengenal Lee Sungmin dan dia juga termasuk anggota Hangeng dulunya. Ia tentu saja tahu siapa namja yang hobi bercrossing dress ria itu.

"Waah... Ryeowook—ah, lama tak bertemu" sapa Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun—memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menatap Ryeowook yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau di sini? PERGI!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara ringkih dengan nada penuh perintah. "Jangan sakit Kyuhyun, Minnie!" suara Ryeowook terdengar memelas. Di tatapnya Sungmin penuh haru.

Sungmin berdecak, "Anniyo, kau kenal aku kan wookie chagi, aku takkan pernah melepaskan mainanku dan aku suka dengan mainan tampan yang penuh kekuasaan ini"

"Minnie~"

"Berhentilah meminta dariku! Eunhyuk takkan datang dan memaksaku untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu seperti dulu! Kau bukan lagi bagian dari kami!" pekik Sungmin—nampak bulir bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "Kau menghianati kami karena namja ini kan?"

Ryeowook terhenyak, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa berpikiran sekonyol itu? "Hangeng gege lah yang mengusirku karena seragam black yang kukenakan dan kaki cacat ini Sungmin hyung" Ryeowook balik menatap Sungmin, sesungguhnya dialah yang paling kecewa di sini. Dialah yang paling tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia di campakkan begitu saja oleh pimpinannya dulu—karena kecelakaan yang merebut segalanya dalam hidupnya.

Sungmin terdiam, "Kau bohong! Eunhyuk berusaha terus mengembalikanmu, namun kau menolak"

"DIA TAKKAN MENIKAHI SEORANG NAMJA SEHARUSNYA KAU SADAR ITU HYUNG!" pekik Ryeowook "Ditambah lagi aku... cacat" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin yang mencengkram erat rambut coklat ikalnya. Di raihnya tubuh Ryeowook, "Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu!" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah puas Lee Sungmin—ssi? Bolehkah aku pergi?" Kyuhyun menatap sayu Sungmin yang masih kalut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sekarang apakah ia yang merasa di bohongi oleh sahabat-sahabat yang begitu ia sayangi? Bukankah itu artinya ia bisa saja kapanpun di campakkan seperti Ryeowook—bagian dari mereka dulunya.

Sungmin membanting tubuh Kyuhyun sekali lagi, "ANDWAE! KAU LAH YANG MENCUCI OTAK RYEOWOOK HINGGA DIA MENJADI SEPERTI INI!" tuding Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan, sejujurnya ia sudah sering menghadapi keegoisan dan keangkuhan Lee Sungmin tapi baru kali ini ia merasa Sungmin begitu bodoh. Apa karena selama ini ia hanya memakai fisiknya saja hingga otaknya tak pernah berjalan lagi?

BUUGHH... tendangan keras menyambar kepala Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu terpental keras. "Hentikan hyung!" pekik Ryeowook dia mendorong kursi rodanya hingga tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun, mencoba melindungi Kyuhyun dari serangan selanjutnya seorang namja feminim namun masternya dalam beladiri. Ingatlah dia anggota dari seorang Tan Hangeng.

"Kyu..." Ryeowook menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari kursi rodanya, meraih wajah Kyuhyun yang nyaris tak berbentuk. Diusap Ryeowook lembut darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir dan pelipis Kyuhyun, membuat namja yang menjadi objek itu terdiam—menyelami obsidian di depannya yang ia rasa menenangkan. "Kenapa kau tak membalasnya? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun menepis tangan Ryeowook yang membingkai wajahnya. Dia berdecih, "Dia akan menyakiti Kibum jika aku membalasnya"

Jleebb... hati Ryeowook seolah tertusuk—tentu saja sakit. Siapa yang tak sakit saat bukan namanya yang diucapkan sang pujaan hati untuk ia lindungi? Bukankah dia sungguh namja yang amat menyedihkan? Dahulu dia bagaikan seorang pangeran yang keinginannya bisa terwujudkan hanya dengan tatapan mata. Setelah itu ia tak lebih dari seorang yang cacat, yang di buang oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, di campakkan dan seolah tak dikenal oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Sekarang ia tak lebih dari sampah yang mengharapkan cintanya terbalas.

Ryeowook meremas seragamnya tepat di dada. Dia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya saat melihat Kyuhyun bangkit dan menatap Sungmin tajam. "Lebih baik jauhi kami!" perintah Kyuhyun dingin, di masukkannya tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia masih tetap begitu tampan di mata Ryeowook meski dengan wajah nyaris tak berbentuk lagi.

BUGGH... "HENTIKAN!" pekik Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun. BUUGHH... PLAAKK... terdengar suara kegaduhan di luar sana. Sungmin berdecih, "Siapa yang mencari masalah denganku?" desisnya mengerikan. Di singkapnya poni rambut blondenya ke atas, wajahnya yang tadinya manis berubah sangar. Ia sepertinya tak terlalu memperdulikan bahwa ia sedang mengenakan pakaian seragam yeoja sekarang.

"Henry!" Ryeowook tak percaya melihat Henry dengan wajah cerianya menyeret seorang namja berseragam white list dengan sebelah tangannya. Donghae mengekori dari belakang dengan tangan yang terlihat bersimbah darah, entah darah siapa itu—senyuman polosnya tersemat di bibirnya. "Bisa kau tukar Kyuhyun kami dengan ini?" dengan sesuka hatinya Henry melempar tubuh namja yang mungkin 2 kali lebih besar darinya ke hadapan Sungmin.

Senyuman menghilang dari wajah namja imut berpipi mochi itu—digantikan dengan tatapan serius penuh intimidasi. "Wah... Henry Lau, tangan kiri Kim Yesung yang tak pernah menyentuh tubuh kotor musuh kini terlihat begitu ramah eoh" sindir Sungmin.

Henry melap tangannya, dengan sapu tangan di sakunya. "Aku juga meminta Ryeowook kembali! Mereka berdua anggota kami" sahut Donghae menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Dia sedikit bingung berhadapan dengan seorang namja jadi-jadian yang begitu cantik dan manis di matanya.

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

BUGGHHH... tanpa segan Henry melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Sungmin. "Kupastikan Tan Hangeng kehilangan tangan kiri kesayangannya"

Sungmin terbatuk, di peganginya perutnya yang terkena tinju Henry. Sepertinya dia salah mengira bahwa Yesung memilih Henry menjadi tangan kirinya karena keimutan dan kemampuan namja ini bermain biola. Ternyata di balik wajah imut dan kemampuan jeniusnya—ia memiliki bekal bela diri yang tak kalah darinya.

"Henry, kau tidak di perintah Leeteuk hyung untuk berkelahi, kau hanya di izinkan untuk membela diri!" Donghae menepuk bahu Henry. Henry segera menunduk, "Maafkan aku hyung!"

"Heh? Sekarang kau bahkan bersedia di perintah seseorang kecuali Yesung? Tch! Kau memalukan?" remeh Sungmin berusaha berdiri. Pukulan menyakitkan dari Henry takkan cukup membuatnya roboh. Di tatapnya tajam Donghae yang ada di hadapannya. Jemari lentiknyanya di gunakannya untuk menyentuh lembuh pipi Donghae, "Kau sungguh tampan, bagaimana jika kau tinggalkan Kibum dan bersamaku?"

Donghae tersenyum, "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak tertarik" ucap Donghae yakin "Ayo.. kita kembali Wookie, Kyunnie"

"Tak ada yang boleh membawa Ryeowook!" pekik Sungmin. BUGGHH... sebelum lutut Sungmin mengenai hulu hati Donghae, secepat itu pula Donghae menangkisnya. "Dia bagian dari kami!" jerit Sungmin histeris.

"Kekacauan apa lagi yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin mendongak—menemukan sosok namja berseragam putih dengan ukiran hijau yang sedang menatapnya dingin. Mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna menatap sosok itu "Hyukkie" desis Ryeowook. Eunhyuk membalas tatapan Ryeowook dengan begitu lembut—mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sungmin ataupun Donghae.

"Pimpinan akan marah dengan tindakanmu ini Sungmin!"

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, aku akan membawa Ryeowook kembali" Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana eunhyuk mulai berkomentar pedas atas ulah yang ia buat—selalu begitu, ialah yang salah dan eunhyuk yang selalu memperbaiki segalanya.

Ryeowook berusaha menahan air matanya, hatinya sungguh sakit harus menemukan sosok yang selama ini begitu ia hindari. Sang pangeran Lee Hyukjae—penerus lambang korea yang baginya bagian dari hidupnya dahulu. "Sebaiknya anda jelaskan pada Sungmin—ssi bahwa kalianlah yang mencampakkanku dari gank! Dan hubungan kita yang sudah memang berakhir" Ryeowook berusaha menggapai kursi rodanya. Eunhyuk spontan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membantunya naik ke atas kursi roda. Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya—entahlah ia merasa dirinya tak berguna dan rasa sakit menghantuinya melihat adegan tersebut.

"Kibum mengkhawatirkanmu! Ayo kita kembali!" Donghae berusaha membopong tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menepisnya cepat, "Aku bukan manusia lemah!" sanggah Kyuhyun, dia memang bisa berdiri dengan benar, meski keseimbangannya sempat hilang.

"Aku memohon padamu wookie! Kembalilah padaku" Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Eunhyuk yang kini membingkai wajah mungil Ryeowook. "Maafkan aku!" pinta Eunhyuk

"Sialan!" gumam Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Giginya bergemeretak, ia tak suka adegan ini. Rasanya ia lebih suka melihat adegan bermesraan Kibum dengan Donghae dari pada Eunhyuk bersama Ryeowook sekarang. "Aku tidak bisa Hyukjae—ssi" Ryeowook masih berusaha menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Eunhyuk.

"Aku bersumpah, aku tak bisa tanpa dirimu di sampingku Wookie"

"DIA BILANG DIA TAK MAU BERSAMAMU!" geram Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Eunhyuk. Di cengkramnya erat kerah seragam Eunhyuk, kilatan kemarahan terlihat di mata tajamnya. "Bukankah titisan lucifer ditakdirkan pada devil snow eoh? Kau menyerah pada fishy itu dan mulai beralih pada angel voiceku?" wajah Eunhyuk terlihat meremehkan. Matanya melotot menatap Kyuhyun. "Dia bukan milikmu! Prince!"

"DAN DIA BUKAN MILIKMU JUGA TITISAN LUCIFER! KAU SEHARUSNYA PALING MENGERTI ITU!" Bentak Eunhyuk tak terima.

Cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun melemah, di saat itulah Eunhyuk meninju keras rahang Kyuhyun. "Aish... Jinjja!" sungut Henry sambil meringis bersama Donghae. "Itu pasti sakit" tebak Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk. "Kyu gwechanayo?" Ryeowook kembali menjatuhkan dirinya dan melihat luka yang di derita Kyuhyun. Tapi dia segera menelan ludah kecut saat melihat Kyuhyun menyeringgai padanya. Dengan sekali sentakan, Kyuhyun menarik kepala Ryeowook dan melumat secara bringas bibir manis sang angel voice. Donghae cepat menutup mata Henry, anak itu terlalu polos melihat adegan beginian.

Mata ryeowook membulat sempurna, dia sepertinya tak bisa menerjemahkan dengan baik apa yang sedang di lakukan Kyuhyun sekarang. Sungmin bahkan membeo di tempatnya. Sementara Eunhyuk, mencengkram erat tangannya sendiri—rasa sakit menyerang hatinya. Namun saat Kyuhyun merubah lumatan ganas itu menjadi kecupan-kecupan lembut, Ryeowook mengerti, dia tersenyum diantara ciuman Kyuhyun. Perlahan ditutupnya matanya, dibalasnya ciuman lembut itu, ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun yang menyeringgai di sela ciuman mereka. Dia tak peduli, apakah ini rencana Kyuhyun untuk membalas Eunhyuk atau ciuman ini tulus merupakan gambaran cinta namja itu padanya.

"Kau..." Eunhyuk mengeram saat Ryeowook menjauhkan bibir mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen. "Sudah jelaskan Prince? Angel voicemu milikku sekarang"

Donghae tersenyum senang, sepertinya ia tahu siapa lawan yang sebenarnya untuk mendapatkan seorang Kim Kibum. "Kami dari kelompok Angel mask, resmi menantang kelompok Dragon from Beijing besok" ujar Donghae dengan senyuman manis di wajah polosnya.

Henry yang kali ini membeo menatap wajah Donghae. Demi apapun, ia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa kelompok mereka harus berkelahi secara terang-terangan secepat itu dengan kelompok terbesar di sekolah mereka sekarang. Bahkan Yesung yang memiliki gank sebesar milik Hangeng dulu tak ingin melakukan pertarungan sia-sia. Sementara kelompok mereka sekarang? Bahkan setengah dari anggota Hangeng pun tak mereka miliki.

"Bawa namjamu itu Kyu! Kita harus segera menghadap leeteuk hyung"

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul menatap horor Donghae yang kini nyengir tak berdosa pada mereka semua. Kibum menghela nafas pasrah atas kebodohan namjachingunya yang memang sama sekali tak bisa di tebak. Henry dan Kangin malah sibuk memasang wajah horor sambil berpandangan dan berteriak tak jelas "MATILAH KITA!"

Leeteuk memijit pelipisnya—demi topengnya yang sekarang sedang ia kenakan kenapa Donghae sungguh memiki otak sebesar otak ikan. Sementara Yesung hanya tertawa kecil di tempat duduknya di dekat jendela besar ruang musik milik Ryeowook. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dia sibuk meringis dengan luka yang tengah di obati oleh kekasih barunya yang ia tembak secara tak romantis dan dadakan.

"DASAR BABO!" Jeritan kematian ala dewa neraka milik Heechul terdengar menyumpahi Donghae yang kini memasang tampang meweknya. Semua manusia di ruangan itu mengamininya—bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa memiliki salah satu atasan yang bodohnya gak ketulungan.

"Chullie..." panggil Yesung yang mungkin sedikit agak iba pada Donghae. Heechul menekuk wajahnya dan berjalan menghampiri Yesung. Ia duduk di pangkuan namja tampan bersurai hitam kemerahan itu. "Biarkan Leeteuk hyung yang menyelesaikannya" ujar Yesung menyentil bibir Heechul yang manyun.

"Bagaimana dia bisa sebabo itu Chagi? Dia akan menghancurkan gank kita dalam sehari" rajuk Heechul. Yesung segera menutup mulut nakal Heechul, bisa jadi masalah kalau anggota lain mendengar malapetaka yang mungkin saja terjadi tersebut.

Leeteuk bangkit dari singgasananya, Kibum sudah siap mengambil langkah seandainya pimpinan mereka sungguh membunuh Donghae saat itu juga. Dia bisa menjanda sebelum waktunya dan harus menikah dengan si China berwajah polos itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang menjadi pemainsuri pangeran China dan terjebak selamanya di forbidden city. Hiii~~~

Wajah malaikat Leeteuk berangsur berubah menjadi wajah iblis yang begitu mengerikan. Bahkan Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kecut dan memilih menatap manic darkbrown Ryeowook yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Fishy!" panggil Leeteuk dengan mendongakkan wajah Donghae yang menunduk menatap lantai.

Sementara Donghae sudah setia berdoa dalam hatinya. "Tantangan pada Hangeng dan kau mengatakannya besok? Kau BODOH, POLOS atau GILA?" jerit Leeteuk tepat di wajah Donghae.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku akan kembali ke sana dan membatalkannya"

JDDUUAAKKK... sebuah jitakan maut mendarat mulus di kepala Donghae. "Appo hyung~~" ringis Donghae mengaduh sakit. Dia berlari ingin memeluk Kibum namun tangan Leeteuk menarik kerah belakang seragamnya bak anak kucing. "Aku belum selesai Hae!"

Rasanya Donghae ingin terjun saja dari gedung milik Yunho dengan ratusan lantai itu dari pada berhadapan dengan Leeteuk yang begitu mengerikan ini. "Kau ingin membatalkannya?" desis Leeteuk. Donghae mengangguk sekali lagi dengan wajah meweknya yang begitu menderita. "KAU MAU MELETAKKAN DIMANA MUKAKU?" sekali lagi Leeteuk berteriak di depan wajah Donghae.

PLAAAKKK... kali ini sepatu Leeteuk tepat menjitak kepala Donghae sekali lagi. "Hiks... sakit hyung" adu Donghae, "Kau mau membuatku benjol dan aku kehilangan kadar ketampananku?"

"KAU MASIH BERANI BERSUNGUT SEPERTI ITU SETELAH KEBODOHAN YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Maafkan aku!" Donghae segera menunduk, sepertinya masalah yang ia timbulkan sungguh dalam kondisi gawat. "Kita akan atur rencana, jumlah jelas kita kalah, kalian punya ide? Adakan rapat darurat!" perintah Leeteuk

"Kita akan hadapi mereka besok, mau tidak mau"

"Aku ada rencana hyung" Kibum buka suara. Ditariknya Donghae segera. "Hangeng adalah namja yang menjunjung tinggi sportifitas dan strategi peperangan jaman dulu, kurasa kita bisa memanfaatkan itu"

Kyuhyun menyeringgai bersama Heechul. "Tak salah lagi, kita sungguh tak perlu membuat siapapun terluka. Kau memang pintar bermain judi bummie" sahut Heechul. Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti—sepertinya hanya mereka berempat yang mengerti topik pembicaraan itu.

"Aku bisa menebak dari mereka adalah Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan dirinya sendiri" lanjut Kibum, sekarang tinggal menentukan siapa lawan mereka yang bisa menang atau kita sungguh akan hancur.

"Biarkan aku dengan Eunhyuk" Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook—menggenggam tangan mungil yang bergetar hebat mendengar nama Eunhyuk yang di sebutkan Kyuhyun. "Kurasa benar, Kyuhyun yang menguasai bela diri tinggi akan bisa mengimbangi prince. Sekarang masalahnya Hangeng dan Sungmin, siapapun tahu mereka tak bisa dibilang main-main soal perkelahian" sambung Heechul.

"Kurasa aku bisa" Henry mengangkat tangannya ceria. "Tidak! Kau belum bisa menghadapi salah satu dari mereka Henry!" sahut Yesung. "Yang jelas aku mendapat bagian kan?" Yesung terlihat to the point.

"Nee! Kau ambil bagian Hangeng" ucap Leeteuk yakin.

"Kurasa terjadi kesalahan di sini, kalian lupa kalau kita punya seorang petarung yang diakui pemilik sekolah?" Yesung melirik Donghae. Kibum terdiam, "Dia takkan bisa melewat Hangeng" ujar Kyuhyun berhipotesa.

"Kita belum mencobanya, Yesung kau hadapi Sungmin dan untukmu Donghae, hadapai Hangeng atau kau mati di tangannya jika kau kalah" final Leeteuk mengambil keputusan.

"Hyung!" Kibum tak bisa menerima.

"Aku mengerti" sahut donghae santai.

%ika. Zordick%

DRAAAPP...

DRAAPPP...

Langkah ribuan pasang kaki terdengar menggema keluar dari gedung utara. Namja berseragam putih dengan ukiran emas berjalan paling depan. Tatapan mata yang tegas, badan tegap tinggi dan wajah tampan itu seolah memiliki kekuatan dan kekuasan menakutkan. Bagaimanapun dia seorang putra mahkota yang memiliki darah kerajaan yang kental di tubuhnya. Bakat memimpin dan kebijaksanaannya sudah menjadi garis takdirnya sejak ribuan tahun lalu.

Di sisi kanan belakangnya tepat berdiri pangeran lain yang mengekan seragam putih dengan ukiran hijau. Wajahnya dingin seolah enggan berekspresi, ke dua tangannya ia selipkan di dalam saku celana seragamnya. Dia sedang menghadapi pemberontak—itulah yang ada di kepalanya. Sementara di sisi kiri namja berseragam ukiran emas—Hangeng berjalan namja yang biasanya mengenakan pakaian wanita dengan rok pendek diatas lutut.

Sungmin kini mengenakan seragam yang seharusnya dengan ukiran merah muda. Ia terus menguyah permen karetnya, penampilannya berubah menjadi sangar dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Inilah dia yang sebenarnya. Lee sungmin yang begitu di takutkan—tangan kiri seorang Tan Hangeng, dia bersosok layaknya seorang namja petarung.

TAP... langkah mereka semua berhenti saat kaki Hangeng menapak di sebuah lapangan besar—lapangan kebanggaan SM High School. Di sana sudah berdiri kelompok lain dengan Leeteuk berdiri di garis terdepan. Di sebuah gedung yang langsung menghadap ke ruangan itu tampak Changmin dan Siwon yang tengah mengawasi. "Hahh... mereka bodoh, jelas saja mereka kalah jumlah" sungut Siwon memainkan teropongnya. Changmin mendengus kesal. "Diamlah kuda!"

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar?" Yunho yang ternyata berada di sana ikut berkomentar. Diambilnya secara paksa teropong di tangan Siwon. "Leeteuk itu namja yang berpikiran hebat. Jika saja aku bisa memilihnya menjadi suami kibum, maka aku akan mengambil suara terbanyak untuknya. Dia bahkan mengalahkanku dalam memimpin. Kau lihat Cho kyuhyunku, aku bahkan tak bisa menjinakkan selama ini"

Sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibirnya, saat melihat Kyuhyun berada di sana dengan wajah penuh kepastian—berbeda dengan wajah tanpa semangat selama ini yang di tunjukkan oleh wajah tampan itu. Yunho menggeser sedikit teropongnya dan bisa di lihatnya wajah Donghae di sana—seringgaian kini terlihat di wajahnya "Kita lihat apa kau bisa mengalahkan pilihanku Donghae—ya?". Ekspresi Yunho kembali berubah saat teropongnya kembali bergeser, "Demi Tuhan! Kenapa Kibumku di sana! Dia bisa terluka!"

"Tenanglah appa! Kyuhyun hyung juga ada di sana, dia bisa melindungi Kibum hyung" Changmin memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ahh—mau bertaruh Siwon hyung?"

"Boleh saja, aku bilang Hangeng yang menang"

"Aku memilih Leeteuk hyung"

%ika. Zordick%

"Kalian yakin akan bertarung dengan keadaan seperti ini?" tanya Hangeng menatap pasukan musuhnya yang bisa di bilang tidak sampai setengah jumlah anggotanya. Dia tak ingin menang mutlak begitu saja, kemana harus ia letakkan harga dirinya?

"Tentu saja kami yakin" jawab Leeteuk enteng. "Tapi tentu saja kami tak ingin pertarungan konyol. Kami ingin mengajukan syarat" Leeteuk menyeringgai. Hangeng menaikkan sebelah alisnya—bingung dengan pernyataan aneh Leeteuk, "Istilah mudahnya, NEGOISASI" Hangeng cukup mengerti untuk yang ini. Keluarga kerajaannya mengajarkannya untuk menghormati negoisasi dalam perang.

"Baiklah, ajukan!" Sungmin membelalak mendengar pernyataan Hangeng. Sekali lagi dia mengutuk jiwa solidaritas dan fair Hangeng yang ia rasa lebih pantas di sebut kebodohan. Mereka sedang tinggal di zaman modern bukan klasik seperti film kolosal. Dia tahu betul bahwa Leeteuk dan Heechul yang terkenal licik berada di sana, belum lagi mereka bisa saja menggunakan kejeniusana Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersaudara. Ahh—mereka hanya bisa menang fisik, tidak untuk otak.

"Kami tidak ingin ada korban sia-sia dalam tawuran kita, lebih baik kita memilih 3 orang terkuat dalam kelompok kita kemudian bertarung secara adil satu lawan satu. Siapa yang menang, berhak mendapatkan sekolah dan juga Kim Kibum tentunya"

"Kurasa itu adil, aku setuju" sekali lagi Sungmin menggeram tak terima, aish... tapi apa boleh buat, jika dia mengubah keputusan Hangeng sama saja dia berhianat. Hah... yang penting dia harus menang, apapun yang terjadi.

"Silahkan pilih anggotamu, Hangeng—ssi" ucap Leeteuk dengan seringgai licik di bibirnya. Sepertinya topengnya sudah ia tinggalkan di ruang musik. "Prince Eunhyuk, Lee Sungmin dan aku sendiri"

"Aku memilih, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung dan Lee Donghae"

Sungmin terjerembab, apa maksudnya? Kenapa mereka tidak meletakkan Yesung di puncak melainkan Donghae? Apa mereka berencana mengalahkannya seorang? Berhadapan dengan Yesung adalah impiannya tapi bukankah ini sedikit aneh?

Eunhyuk dengan isyarat Hangeng maju ke depan. Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Ryeowook pelan kemudian tersenyum simpul, Ryeowook mengangguk. Tanpa keraguan Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di hadapan Eunhyuk. "Aku mempertaruhkan kehormatanku atas seragam yang ku kenakan" ujar Eunhyuk melepas seragam berukiran hijaunya ke tanah. Kyuhyun yang mengenakan seragam barunya yang berwarna hitam putih hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Seragam kita bukanlah kehormatan, melainkan bencana untuk hidup kita dan orang lain. Kenapa kau tak bisa mengerti padahal kekasihmu adalah salahh satu korbannya?"

"Jaga sopan santunmu saat berbicara denganku, Kyuhyun—ssi"

"Dan sepertinya kau harus tahu, aku juga seorang pangeran, aku lambang dari kekayaan keluarga Cho yang bahkan sangat di hormati oleh keluargamu" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Junbi!" teriak Hangeng memberi aba-aba. Eunhyuk membungkuk pada Kyuhyun, menunjukkan adat yang sudah di jaganya dalam bela diri. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, dia tak tertarik untuk mengikuti adat. Sepertinya sangat jelas dia bukanlah berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Eunhyuk memasang kuda-kuda khas beladiri korea—taekwondo. Kyuhyun memajukan sedikit kaki kanannya.

BUUGHH... sebuah pukulan ala thai boxing tepat mengenai rahang eunhyuk. Eunhyuk meringis dan melakukan serangan balasan, kepala Kyuhyun tepat menjadi fokus tendangan Eunhyuk. Pipi Eunhyuk terlihat membiru dan pelipis Kyuhyun berdarah. Sungmin maju satu langkah, dia tahu hukum dalam pertarungan ini, mereka bukan bertarung satu persatu melainkan bertarung bertiga. Yesung mengikuti langkah itu, dia membungkuk sejenak. Kemudian memasang kuda-kuda pertahanannya karena... KREEEKK... dengan cepat Sungmin melompat dan menyambar kepalanya. Yesung meringis, ia tahu tangannya pasti membengkak setelah ini.

Donghae terdiam, hei... ayolah! Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dengan sangat tak berprikemimpianan yang adil—Leeteuk mendorong tubuh Donghae ke depan. Secara langsung tubuhnya menubruk tubuh Hangeng yang berdiri tegak. "ADAOOOWW" ringisnya mengusap-usap hidungnya yang bertubrukan dengan dada Hangeng. Demi apapun Yunho yang mengamati dari jauh pun harus bersedia menyumpahi kebodohan Donghae yang malah sibuk berdada-dada ria pada Hangeng. Hangeng membungkuk formal, "Mohon bantuannya" ucap Hangeng. Donghae ikut membungkuk "Mohon bantuannya juga"

Setelah mereka tegak berdiri, Hangeng menarik tangan Donghae dan... BRUUUKKKHH... dengan sangat tidak elit tubuh si tampan Donghae menghempas tanah. "AKH..." jerit Donghae. Di sentuhnya bagian dadanya. Belum ada satu menit dia berhadapan dengan Hangeng, rusuk kanannya patah satu.

"Dia payah!" itulah komentar dari orang-orang yang berdiri di sana bahkan dari pihaknya berdiri.

"Kau kenapa? Ini bukan main-main Lee Donghae, kau bisa berubah jadi orang yang cacat jika seperti ini" ucap Yesung membantu Donghae berdiri. Sementara Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan lawannya. Sepertinya ia terlalu dendam dengan mantan sang kekasihnya itu.

DONGHAE POV.

Kurasakan ini memalukan. Ahh—bahkan sangat memalukan sekaligus menyakitkan. Aku melirik Kibum yang memasang wajah khawatir menatapku. Aish... aku beneran bodoh ya? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membuat Kibum mengkhawatirkanku. Itu tak boleh. Aku berdiri, kutatap wajah tampan seorang Tan Hangeng yang jujur memang sedikit mengerikan.

Kulihat Kyuhyun yang dengan gampangnya melakukan gerakan ippon pada Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua jatuh. Kemudian Yesung hyung, ya Tuhan... sejak kapan mereka seperti aktor film laga? Mereka berkelahi seolah aku sedang menonton adegan jackie chan dan jetli. Bukan—seperti naruto yang bertarung dengan sasuke.

Kemudian aku? Seperti orang payah yang tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku membuang air liur yang bercampur darah dari mulutku. Kutatap tajam Hangeng hyung yang ada di hadapanku. Aku bisa—bukankah aku sudah diajarkan cara berkelahi. Hangeng hyung meraih kerah seragamku, aku tahu maksudnya untuk bisa membantingku sekali lagi. BRUUUKHH... aku menyelipkan kaki kananku di kakinya dan menendangnya kuat. Dan diluar dugaan saudara-saudara, aku berhasil menjatuhkannya.

Jangan memakai perasaanmu ketika menghajar orang lain. Kata-kata Yunho appa masih dapat kuingat dengan baik. Ku arahkan tinjuku tepat di wajahnya. Tapi aku bukan menjadi seorang mafia yang tak berperasaan di sini. Aku hanya seorang siswa yang ingin berdiri di tempat yang benar. Bukankah aku bergabung dengan Leeteuk hyung karena aku ingin menjalani kehidupan siswa biasa yang wajar dan normal?

BBHHAMMM... tinjuku mengarah tepat di sisi kanan kepala Hangeng hyung. Semua orang melongo tak percaya melihatku. Aku hanya tertawa canggung. Ayolah—apa salahku hingga mereka memprediksi akulah yang kalah? "Kita hanya sebagai siswa, kurasa tidak perlu ada yang patah dan berdarahkan? Bukankah kita rekan sekolah?" tanyaku pada semuanya termasuk pada diriku sendiri.

Dapat kulihat senyuman di wajah Hangeng hyung. Dia berdiri dan membungkuk hormat padaku. "Apakah kehidupan sekolah yang kalian maksudkan begitu baik?"

"Tentu saja, kita bisa bermain bola bersama, membuat club bela diri, menghapus hukum dan menggantinya dengan aturan sekolah. Tidak ada hitam ataupun putih. Kita sama dan kita bebas untuk apapun" ucapku antusias. Yaa... aku hanya membayangkan itu dahulu.

Leeteuk hyung tersenyum, "Nee~ dan kami hanya ingin kehidupan sekolah yang penuh dengan memori yang baik" sambungnya dengan senyuman angelic yang begitu mempesona. Waah... dia memakai kembali topengnya.

"Tidak ada kekuasaan, tidak ada pembatas?" Sungmin menunduk, dia baru saja memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Yesung hyung membantunya berdiri, "Tentu saja, kita rekan"

"Itu menyenangkan" sahut Sungmin dengan mata berbinar. Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada seragam eunhyuk, "Dan kita bebas menentukan masa depan kita" di tatapnya Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengusap bibirnya yang perih, dia tersenyum melirik Ryeowook. "Aku akan bersaing sehat denganmu untuk mendapatkannya"

"Kupastikan kau yang kalah"

Hangeng hyung menatapku dalam "Aku kalah darimu Lee Donghae" sebuah pernyataan yang sangat pasti. Aku bahkan bingung apa artinya. Leeteuk hyung sudah mengacak rambutku dan memujiku tak jelas. Aku berbalik, kudapati sosok Kibum yang memamerkan killer smilenya. Di peluknya tubuhku cepat. "Kau berhasil Hae! Kita berhasil" ucapnya mencium pipiku dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Saranghae..." bisiknya yang cukup membuatku mengerti segala keadaan ini. YA! AKU MERUBAH SEKOLAH INI DAN AKU MENDAPATKAN CINTA YANG MEMANG SEPANTASNYA PERAN UTAMA MENDAPATKANNYA.

END

EPILOGUE

"Wookie... lihat! Aku sudah menemukan dokter yang tepat untuk mengobatimu. Dia dari Amerika" Eunhyuk berlari dan kemudian bersimpuh di depan kursi roda Ryeowook. Ryeowook merapikan seragam hitam putihnya—seragam yang ia kenakan, eunhyuk kenakan dan semua orang di sekolah ini kenakan.

"Aku juga sudah menemukan dokter yang tepat untuknya" sanggah Kyuhyun menyingkirkan Eunhyuk dari hadapan Ryeowook.

"Chagi... aku duluan yang menemukannya"

"Enak saja, dasar monyet jelek menyingkir kau!"

"Sopanlah padaku iblis! Aku pangeranmu!"

"MWO? Kau pangeran monyet! Tch!"

"Berhentilah Kyu, hyukkie..." Ryeowook memijit pelipisnya. "Aku harus segera menemui Yesung hyung untuk menyerahkan partitur musik ini. Kau mau aku dimarahi lagi sebagai wakil ketua club"

"Mian" sahut keduanya. Mereka kemudian mendorong kursi roda Ryeowook secara kompak. Bukankah bagus?

Baiklah, ayo kita beralih pada pasangan luar biasa yang selalu di puja oleh satu sekolahan. "Yesung! Kau bolos lagi?" pekik Heechul hyung menepuk kepala Yesung hyung yang sedang makan mie di kantin sekolah dengan buku ditangannya.

"Ya... Chagi, aku hanya makan mie"

"Tapi ini jam pelajaran Yesung—ah! Lagipula bukannya kau ada rapat di club musik? Kau tak bertanggung jawab sebagai ketua klub musik!" oceh Heechul hyung makin tak jelas.

"Baiklah, kau suapi aku agar aku cepat selesai!" itulah akhirnya. Dan bisa dipastikan Ryeowooklah yang akan mengomel tak jelas di ruang musik karena sang ketua klublah yang berulah. Jika Yesung sudah bertemu dengan Heechul, dimulai dengan suap-suapan dan bisa dipastikan mereka berakhir dengan kencan.

Ada yang tahu soal dua pasangan kaku?

"Wonnie~" Zhoumi menyerahkan dokument OSIS di meja Siwon yang tengah berkutat dengan IPADnya. "Hmm..." gumam namja tampan itu.

"Kau ada waktu sore ini?"

"Aku sibuk"

"Ahh—ya sudah kalau begitu" Zhoumi duduk kembali ke bangkunya di samping Shindong. "Kau menemaniku?" tanyanya

"Kemana?" tanya Shindong melirik Zhoumi.

"Nonton"

"MWO? BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU MENGAJAK NAMJA LAIN SELAIN NAMJACHINGUMU UNTUK BERKENCAN?" desis Siwon tak terima ditambah dengan tatapan tajamnya menatap Shindong.

"Baiklah, nanti jam tiga, jemput aku!"

"Tapi aku kan sibuk" sanggah Siwon cepat melihat schedulenya.

"Shindong kau punya waktu?" tanya Zhoumi dengan senyuman manis

"All right, kau menang" jawab Siwon. "Jam tiga dan jangan berdandan lagi!"

"Baiklah"

Kita beralih ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Yoochun hyung!" pekik Changmin. "Nee~" ucap namja yang di panggil Yoochun itu.

"Aku mau makan" rengek Changmin. "Masakan Jae umma!"

"Tapi tuan muda, Mrs. Cho sedang di luar negeri"

"Kau mau kulaporkan pada Daddy atau Kyuhyun hyung?"

"Kumohon jangan tuan muda, Tuan kyuhyun sudah mengirim Junsu ke rumah sakit. Masa anda tega pada saya"

"Kalau begitu lakukan apa yang ku minta!"

Sepertinya, dia sudah baikan dengan hyungnya itu dan menambah range kekuasaannya.

Ada yang bertanya tentang couple lain? Baiklah... Sungmin dan Henry sedang dalam tahap PDKT, aku juga tak bisa menggambarkannya secara jelas. Mereka selalu kencan diam-diam setelah kelas musik dan kelas bela diri selesai. Kemudian ada yang bertanya dengan Leeteuk hyung? Hah~, berbahagialah hidup sang malaikat kita itu. Ada yang tahu kenapa? Karena dia sudah di lamar di depan seluruh siswa oleh Tan Hangeng.

Setidaknya, sebentar lagi aku akan mendapat undangan dari mereka. Aish... aish... lalu soalku? Ada yang bertanya soal diriku. "Hae... sedang apa mengintip Sungmin dan Henry? Itu tidak baik" nasihat sang bidadari yang kini menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Aku menampilkan senyuman terbaikku, "Tidak ada chagi..."

"Appa menyuruhmu untuk ke Las Vegas besok, dia bilang ada relasi yang ingin ia perkenalkan padamu. Sebaiknya kau tolak, sebentar lagi kau ujian. Lihat nilaimu, jelek!" Kibum seperti biasa, menceramahiku dengan hal-hal yang begituan. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka dia yang ceramah dari pada si Yunho tua itu.

"Aku akan menelpon appaku untuk membatalkannya" ucapnya. Aku merengkuh tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya cepat. Ponselnya terjatuh begitu saja. "LEE DONGHAE, BERAPA KALI HARUS SEONGSENIM TEKANKAN, DILARANG BERCIUMAN DI KORIDOR!" pekik salah seorang guru. Aku segera melepaskan ciumanku dan melihat guru itu menjewer telinga Kangin hyung. Kangin hyung pasti terlambat lagi.

Hahh... dan dimulailah neraka lain sekolah... huft! Aku tak tahu mana sekolah yang lebih bagus, sekolah tanpa aturan seperti dulu atau malah sekolah normal seperti sekarang ini.

Siswa memang tidak pernah puas eoh...

REAL END...

Ahh~ akhirnya selesai juga... FF terlama saya... kekekeke... oke... review'an terakhir...

See you the next time!


End file.
